The Princess and the Plan
by FireflyEmbers
Summary: Formerly "The Purposeful Princess"! War has broken out in the magic lands of Believe, pitting Fairy against Fairy, Prince against Queen,... and caught in the middle is the last Princess, Toby, whether she likes it or not!
1. Chapter 1

(( Hello and welcome to the sequel to my other story, A Fairy Tale's Princess! If you haven't read it, don't worry, you don't need to. I hope you enjoy and as always please feel free to leave me comments either here or by sending me a message. I'm happy to answer any questions and take any constructive feedback.

Happy reading! -- Bunni ))

**1. **

The clang of steel on steel rang through the still night air, followed by the sharp grunt of someone hitting the ground. The calm meadow seemed an unlikely place for a battle to be raging, but the brunette who'd hit the ground hardly noticed. She was more concerned with the sword that was already swinging at her again.

Just in time, she brought her own sword up to block, kicking out at the dark-haired young man on the other end of the long blade. Her kick connected and he stumbled back, giving her ample time to roll to her feet, dashing forward and swiping at the base of his weapon. Another loud clang rang out as her blade met his, making his snap back and out of the way. She lunged forward, shoving her shoulder into his chest and knocking him back. Her intention to knock him to the ground, however, failed her when instead he simply twisted, sending her off balance and onto the ground again.

She sprawled in the long grass and stared up at him with emerald green eyes as he raised his sword over her. Then he paused.

"Gotcha again."

Toby folded her arms over her chest, eyeing Dominic as he grinned down at her with those sky blue eyes of his. "Only because you cheated."

He laughed and sheathed his sword, then offered a hand to help her up. She accepted, hauled back onto her feet by him. Brushing the grass off of her clothes, she grabbed her own sword, a long, perfectly balanced silver affair. Walking over to a nearby tree, she picked up her own sheath and housed the blade in it.

Then she picked up the other sword resting next to the previously empty sheath. This sword was larger, its hilt shaped like the body of a dragon with its wings outspread, rubies glittering in the head wrapped around the base of the sword.

Holding the other sword in her hand, she turned back to Dominic.

"I didn't cheat at all," he said, defensively.

"You did too. It's not fair that you weigh like four times what I do." Dominic looped his arm around Toby's shoulders as the two of them turned and walked back towards the small house nestled at the base of the sloping hill they were on. It was a normal looking house... except for the fact, every so often, its window shutters would open and close of their own accord, like a cat blinking its eyes lazily.

"You're getting really good, though. I bet Georgette would be pleased."

Toby's mind flashed to the golden-haired, blue-eyed Knight, picturing her in her shining silver armor and her impossibly large sword. It'd been nearly two months since she'd last seen Georgette or her fairy horse, a Pooka named Valiance who never seemed to be without a sparkle of mischief in his deep brown eyes. She smiled.

"I hope so. I don't want to be useless if I go back." She reached up, rubbing a finger over the silver band that sat across her brow, an empty space where there once had been a clear crystal set in the tiara's grasp. It'd been shattered by the Queen of the Fairies when she was trying to kill Toby.

Toby's head still hurt to think about how she'd died, then apparently been brought back by the magic of True Love's Kiss. So much for a nice, simple life.

"Don't you mean 'when' you go back?" Dominic regarded her with an arched eyebrow, strands of his ebony hair falling over one of his cerulean eyes.

"I guess..."

"I know it's been a while since we've heard anything from them, but don't give up. They'll come back for us." Dominic gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and she leaned lightly into him. At least he hadn't changed a bit, still the supportive, loyal friend he'd always been. Except now he was her supportive, loyal boyfriend... or something.

"I hope so," Toby said as she pushed open the screen door, stepping into the kitchen, delicious smells filling the air. Linda, Toby's mother, a tall, lanky brunette like her daughter, was just in the middle of taking supper out of the oven, setting it on the burners while she closed the door and flicked the oven off.

"How was practice, Tobydoby?"

Toby set the smaller sword -- Skysyr -- on the counter, followed by Dominic's sword. She didn't take the other sword off. It'd just become comfortable to always have Kjavaeos, the dragon sword, with her.

"Okay. He beat me again."

"Only by a little," Dominic said, sliding into a seat next to the brunette. "She's getting really good."

"I knew you had it in you, Toby," Linda said, smiling warmly at her daughter as she dished some food out for her. "I finally got the rest of your gifts sorted out. I put them each in a baggie and labeled what they are, as well as what they're for -- if I could find it, that is. Some, like the rowan charms, are pretty easy to figure out, but some, like those little acorns... Well, I have no idea."

Toby's mother had taken care of the trunk full of objects ranging from feathers to stones to necklaces to books and everything in between that Toby had come home with after leaving Avalon, the Fairies' capital city. Every Fairy still loyal to the Princess and not to the Fairy Queen Rosepink had approached Toby that night with a gift, most of which Toby had no idea what to do with. "Thanks, Mom. I'm sure it'll come in handy if I ever go back to Believe."

"_When_," Dominic corrected with an arched eyebrow. Toby didn't say anything but just shoved some more food in her mouth, chewing with a quietly morose air. It was unfair. She'd just started to really get used to that 'Princess' stuff, and now she was back in her normal life. At least one good thing had come out of the whole mess, however -- the kids in school no longer tormented her. In fact, they seemed to avoid her like the plague.

Fine enough with Toby.

Still, she wasn't so lost in thought that she missed the telltale glance that Dominic and her mother shared. She really hated when people _looked_ at each other like that. It was like they expected her not to notice, even though she was sitting right there.

"Toby--" Linda started, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

Instantly, Dominic's hand was reaching for his sword. Toby rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, stop it. They're not going to be so stupid as to attack me in my own home with my Knight next to me. Besides, House wouldn't let them in if they were bad, right House?" She patted the wall next to her, grinning at the answering creak as the house shifted in agreement.

"I'll get it," Linda said and slid to her feet. "You two keep eating." Then she swept out of the room to answer the door.

Despite Toby's nonchalance, she couldn't help but listen a little bit more closely ... just in case. Rosepink was cunning and if she thought she could get to Toby, Toby didn't doubt that she'd take advantage of it.

Her mother appeared back in the doorway a minute later, a furrow creasing her forehead. "I.. think it's for you, Toby," she said, glancing over her shoulder again. Toby stared for a moment, but then pushed her chair out, heading towards the door to see for herself.

There, standing perfectly framed in the doorway was a tree. Not just any tree, it was a slim, silver birch tree, roughly a foot taller than Toby herself with a tuft of scrawny, leaf-less branches reaching another couple of feet above that.

Just to complete the odd picture of a oddly-shaped birch tree now sitting on their front porch, in its branches was a woven basket with a red blanket draped over its top. Oddly enough, the blanket was rising and falling steadily, as if covering a slumbering.. _something. _

"Yeah," Toby said. "It's for me."


	2. Chapter 2

(( Thanks all for the great encouragement! Just so you all know, the title I have right now is a working title. I don't like it very much so I'll doubtless change it when I think of a better one. So... any suggestions are welcome!

Telepathic speech is in bold. I tired to use symbols to denote it, but the auto-formating takes them away. Rage! ))

**2.**

"It's a tree," Dominic stated, staring at the silver birch sitting on the front porch.

"Gee, I hadn't noticed," Toby replied, looking over at him with an arched eyebrow. "Care to explain how it walked up the stairs to plant itself on our doorstep?" She, Dominic, and Linda were all standing on the porch in a loose ring around the tree, trying to figure out how it had gotten there in the first place. It wasn't like someone would just dump a tree on their porch as a practical joke.

"It's a.. magical tree," Dominic stated again.

Toby stared at him. He shrugged one shoulder, making Toby sigh. "... what _kind_ of magical tree?"

"The moving kind?" Linda offered helpfully.

"I know I wasn't in Believe for that long, but I'm pretty sure while I was there I didn't see any trees just uprooting themselves and wandering around to knock on people's doors." Toby fingered Kjavaeos's handle nervously, glancing around. She didn't like surprises. Surprises in her world had a way of making her life ever so much more complicated.

"What should we do with it?" Linda asked, biting the tip of her nose.

"What _can_ we do with it, other than leave it there?" Dominic reasoned. Toby was more concerned with the covered basket clenched in the two lowest branches, almost like arms gripping the little parcel.

Leaning forward, she pinched the corner of the red fabric and began to lift it.

"Hmrph mrph mffle!"

Toby let out a squeak of surprise, jumping back as the tree _shook_ itself. With a creak of bark, two eyes opened and regarded Toby interestedly. Toby didn't know why she hadn't realized that that was a face before then.

"_Harrumph!_" The three stared as the towering tree-man-thing quickly tucked the blanket back into the basket with long, twig-like fingers, his glittering green eyes finally raising to regard them. "Hrmph. Shouldn't do that. Hrm hrmph."

"Why not?" Toby asked, sounding calm and not as surprised as she probably should be. She was getting used to odd things happening.

"_Hrrrm_ph. Wake the Scarred One." He seemed to think for a moment, then, abruptly, shoved the basket towards Toby. Startled, she wrapped her arms around it, still staring at the tree-man. "For Princess. Hrm _hrm_."

"For me? But..."

The tree-man made another low "_hrrmph!_" sound as if he was trying to clear his throat, his eyes blinking shut slowly. What little movement that had made him seem more like a man and less like a tree faded away, and once again they were staring at what seemed like nothing more than a tree.

Dominic shook his head. "What _is_ it?"

"Him," Toby said, with a sudden surge of certainty. It was the same as when she'd first met Abbie, so many months ago. Without being told at all that the tall, dark-haired woman was a Selkie, a seal-fairy, she'd known exactly who -- and what -- she was. It was like the knowledge had simply sprang into being inside of her head, as if she'd always known it but it'd just surfaced. "He's an Elf."

Dominic stared at the tree-man, then looked back at Toby. "An _Elf_? Are you sure?"

"Yes," Toby said, surprised at how confident she sounded. "I've seen him before. Back when you rescued me from the Troll kingdom. He was with another couple of Elves."

"But... he looks like a tree," Linda reasoned, staring at the Elf thoughtfully.

"A birch tree because that's his .. his part of nature." Toby was struggling to understand the knowledge that had suddenly lept to the front of her mind, and to explain it in a way that Dominic and her mother would understand. "Elves are more closely connected to nature than other fairies. In fact, as they grow older they grow to resemble the part of nature that they most clearly identify with. So, for him, it's the birch tree."

"How do we wake him up?" Dominic leaned over, peering at the Elf's face -- or, at least, where that face had been. Reaching out, he tapped on the Elf's forehead lightly. The tree-like being didn't stir even a little.

Toby shifted the basket in her arms, torn between not lifting the blanket and just peeking underneath to see what the Elf had brought to her. He'd said not to wake 'the Scarred One', whatever that meant, but what did he expect her to do with it? Hold on to it until the Scarred One woke up of its own accord? Of all the things she missed about Believe, not knowing what was going on was _not_ on that list.

"I guess we don't," she finally said, as reasonably as she could, trying to ignore the irritation that welled up at the base of her stomach. "It's not like he's hurting anything. I guess he'll eventually wake up and wander back off to wherever birch trees like to be."

Dominic and Linda exchanged glances again. They really had a very annoying habit of doing that. "Well, if you're sure..." Linda began, only to be interrupted by the creak of bark as the Elf opened his eyes again.

"_Hrrmph_," he stated again, sounding as if he had quite the frog in his throat. His leaf-green eyes focused on the brunette holding the covered basket. "Scarred One to help the Princess. _Uhhgm_ hrm. Hrmgh. Knows much, when she -- _hrmph, hrr!_ -- finds where she put her tails." Then he shifted,the two thick roots that had been supporting him suddenly seeming more like legs than just roots. He turned and began to shuffle off of the porch.

"Wait a second!" Toby stepped forward, and the Elf paused, turning to look at her over his shoulder. Toby was momentarily surprised by the strange sight of a tree looking over his shoulder at her, but quickly regained her composure. "Who sent her? And how is she supposed to help me? And, tails?!"

He blinked slowly, as if took him a moment to understand her rapid-fire questions. Then he shrugged slowly. "Don't know. _Hrrrmph_. Gem told nothing more than... _Hrr_, that."

"Gem?"

The tree-Elf cleared his throat again, turning towards the stairs once more with the creaking of trees blowing in the wind. "Elf Queen," he stated, then began to sway his way down the stairs, his odd branch-hair shifting back and forth.

"Just one more thing," Toby said, stepping towards the edge of the porch. The tree-Elf didn't pause. "What's your name?"

"Silverbark," he answered in his rough voice, reaching the ground. His root-feet dug into the soil and the three on the porch watched as he strode into the trees, each footstep a muffled thump. He disappeared amongst the trunks of the trees, fading into the shadow as surely as if he hadn't even been there.

Toby looked down at the basket in her arms. Silverbark had said not to wake the Scarred One. But surely he didn't expect whomever -- or whatever -- the Scarred One was to help Toby out if she was asleep the entire time.

Pinching the corner of the blanket in her fingers, she lifted it just a little bit. There, curled up in a tiny ball, her little nose tucked under one paw, was a fox. Or, at least, what looked like a fox. She was white with big, black-tipped ears, but where her bushy fox tail should have been, there was nothing. Toby could barely see the edge of a terrible scar at the base of the fox's spine, and felt a curl of revulsion at the base of her stomach. It almost looked like someone had cut the fox's tail off, but who would do something so unnecessary and cruel to something so small and cute?

"He brought you a fox?" Dominic was peering over her shoulder. Toby shrugged.

"She's not just a normal fox. I .. Hold on." Toby had known what the Elf was by accident. But maybe, maybe she could make herself know what this fox was. She narrowed her eyes, focusing on the fox. _What are you? What are you? What are you?_

**Kitsune.**

Toby yelped, nearly dropping the basket. Dominic caught it just in time, blinking at Toby in surprise. The edge of the blanket was suddenly shoved to the side by a cute little black nose, and the fox stuck her head out from underneath it, her ears perked forward, regarding them with curious bright green eyes.

**You woke me up,** she said, and her voice danced through Toby's mind with all the light mischief of a fox flitting through a sun-dappled forest.

"Uh... sorry?"

**It's okay. This once!** Then the little fox hopped out of the basket and up onto Dominic's shoulder. She balanced on tiny paws, sniffing at him curiously.

"Tobes...?" Dominic questioned, holding still as he looked up at the fox out of the corner of his eyes. "What's it doing?"

"She," Toby corrected, watching the little Kitsune curiously. "You said you were a Kitsune? What's your name? The Scarred One?"

The fox wrinkled her nose at the name. **No!** She darted across Dominic's shoulders to peer at Toby curiously. Toby tried not to stare; she was such an odd sight, a fox without a tail. **It's Demora... I think.**

"You think?"

**Well, yes. I can't really remember, you see. They cut my tails off and now I can't -- oooh, what's that? **The fox leaped off of Dominic's shoulder, sticking her head underneath the blanket that had fallen out of the basket and onto the ground. Toby stared at the tailless Kitsune as her ears made the blanket perk up as she shoved her head even further under the basket.

"Tobes?" Dominic questioned again, and Toby looked up to find both him and her mother staring at her.

"What?"

"Who.. who are you talking to?"

"Demora," Toby said with a gesture towards the fox. "Didn't you hear her?"

"I didn't hear anything..." Dominic replied slowly, one eyebrow arching nearly up into his hairline.

"I didn't either," Linda added, gazing at her daughter worriedly.

"But..." Toby glanced between the two of them, confused.

**They can't hear me unless I want them to hear me. And I don't want them to. I like you,but _he_ smells like a Lie.** Demora sat down, the blanket still draped across half of her head. She looked around, one ear sticking out from underneath it.

"A Lie? What do you mean?" Toby's head was reeling. There was too much going on after so long of having nothing, not even a note from the land of Believe. Now she had Elves visiting her, tailless Kitsune, and Dominic smelling like a Lie, whatever that meant. She'd forgotten how overwhelming this whole fairy tale business could be.

The Kitsune didn't respond, but shook her head. Then, abruptly she rolled over, kicking her feet violently. The blanket fell off and she blinked up at Toby, looking confused and surprised. **There was a blanket on my head!**

"Uh... yes. Yes there was," Toby replied. "You stuck your head under it, remember?"

**Nope!** the Kitsune chimed cheerily, then hopped up onto Toby's shoulder as nimbly and lightly as a cat. **But it's nice to meet you. My name's Modera!**

"... Modera? But I thought you said it was Demora."

**Oh. It might be. Hey, what's that?** Once again the little fox leaped from Toby's shoulder, this time going to the flower pot. She stuck her head in it, so only the tips of her ears were sticking up from the flowers.

"It's a flower pot... What do you mean, Dominic smells like a Lie?" Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Dominic stiffen. Toby turned to look at him when the Kitsune didn't answer, a furrow in her brow. "Dom?"

"I think that's a bit rude to say, don't you?" was his answer, jamming his hands into his jean pockets. "Anyway, it's obvious she's not exactly.. all there. Look at her." He gestured at the Kitsune, who was sticking her head in the flowers, then pulling it out. Then sticking her head back again. The petals must have tickled her nose because she abruptly sneezed, nearly smacking her head into the edge of the pot.

Losing interest in the pot, the fox went to the blanket again, stretching. **Sleepy,** she told Toby, then curled up in a little ball on the blanket, putting one paw over her eyes. Within seconds, she was soundly asleep.

Toby threw her hands up. "Great! How in the world is a narcoleptic ADHD fox with permanent memory loss supposed to help me defeat Rosepink?! I need an _army_ not -- what are you laughing at?" She turned on her heel to glare at Dominic.

Dominic held his hands up as if to ward her fury off. "Sorry... It's just I've never _actually_ seen anyone throw their hands up. It was sort of funny."

Toby punched him in the upper arm in retaliation.

"Sssh, you two. You'll wake her up again," Linda had picked up the slumbering Kitsune, cradling her gently and carefully in her arms. Then she looked up at them both. "Why don't you two go in and finish dinner? I'll put her up in Toby's room to sleep."

Toby considered, then shrugged. Dominic looped his arm around Toby's shoulders. "Thanks, Mrs. D." Then he ushered Toby back towards the kitchen. The brunette gripped Kjavaeos's handle the entire time, her thoughts on their strange new house guest.


	3. Chapter 3

(( Not a very snappy ending-line for this one. Sorry. I guess my repetoire is somewhat depleted. ))

**3.**

The next day was Monday. Toby debated just leaving the fox at home, but in the end had decided to bring the Kitsune with her. Probably a recipe for disaster, but for some reason Toby felt uncomfortable leaving her at home. She felt like Silverbark had given her to Toby to protect, and she wouldn't be doing a very good job of it if she left the little white fox at home. Besides, the Kitsune only seemed to wake up when whatever she was sleeping in was opened.

So, with a slumbering Kitsune in her backpack, Toby headed to brave the perils of highschool.

After an uneventful first half to the day, she grabbed her lunch and headed to one of the empty classrooms to eat. Ever since her little 'coronation', she tended to avoid the cafeteria. Plus, empty classrooms had the added bonus of being away from the meanly glittering eyes of Jenny and her gang of popular girls.

Oddly enough, Julie seemed to have distanced herself from the rest of her former posse. Toby hadn't bothered to ask her why.

Toby was just finishing up her chocolate milk when the door to the classroom swung open. She didn't need to even look up to tell just who had entered; the flurry of conniving giggles was all that she needed to clue in. Calmly, she turned a page in the book she was reading, ignoring them.

Until Jenny reached out and pulled her book down. "Hi, _princess_."

Toby sighed. "Isn't your continual tormenting of me a bit cliche? Don't you have ... I don't know, some mascara to dab on your already caked-on eyes?"

Jenny seemed taken aback by Toby's reply, but only for a fraction of a second. Then she folded her arms over her chest, glaring daggers at Toby. "What did you say to Julie?"

Toby folded her book shut, looking up at Jenny annoyedly. "What? I didn't say anything."

"Don't lie, you little.. liar!" one of the blondes -- Amy? Amanda? Amelia? something like that -- spat at her. Toby's eyebrow arched skeptically.

"Look, we know what you did. First, the whole incident at the mall. I don't believe even for a _second_ that an ugly thing like you landed a role as an actress. Then, Dominic calls Julie over to talk. And as soon as that happens, she decides to bail on us and go solo in the lame-o lane." Jenny leaned forward, her eyes narrowing. "This has your grubby little fingerprints all over it."

Toby leaned right in as well. "If Dominic was the one who spoke to her, shouldn't you be asking what I _told_ him to tell her? Your question is erroneous and inaccurate." Then she sat back and opened her book. "Besides, it's all in your head, anyway. I couldn't care less about any of you airbrains."

One of the blondes let out a gasp of outrage. Toby ignored her. In fact, she was set on ignoring them all until they went away... A plan that flew out the window when Jenny grabbed her book and tossed it over her shoulder. It hit the ground, the pages bending and making Toby grit her teeth in annoyance.

"Look here," she said, lunging to her feet. "You'd better--"

"_What_ are you _doing?_"

All half dozen of the blondes and Toby herself turned to look over at the doorway. Julie was standing there, hands planted firmly on her hips. Toby wasn't sure who she was glaring at, but had a pretty strong feeling it was Toby herself.

"Look, get your goonies off me--" Toby started, at the same time Jenny said, "we're just getting the truth out--"

Toby rounded on Jenny. "The _truth?_ You're just bullying me--"

Flustered but unwilling to back down, Jenny snapped, "_you_ cost us our best member!"

"Member? What are you now, a cult?" Toby fired back, and Jenny floundered. Toby had barely spoken two words to her since she'd returned from the fairy tale land of Believe, and apparently she hadn't realized that somewhere along the way Toby had gotten a backbone.

"Stop it." Julie's voice cut in. She was taking turns glaring at Jenny and Toby, something that confused Jenny but didn't surprise Toby for even a second. "Jenny, your gripe isn't with her, it's with me. And Toby? You're overreacting again."

Toby looked between Julie and Jenny, then shook her head. Bending down, she carefully picked up her book, then went to sit back down and start reading again. She had no interest in continuing the conversation with any of them. Especially not Julie. Tuning out Julie and Jenny's bickering, she'd just settled down to keep reading -- determinedly -- when she noticed an odd blue glow on one page of her book. Strange, none of the lights in the room were blue...

She could feel the cool weight of her tiara against her forehead get just a bit heavier -- the way it did whenever it was visible.

"Toby, your--" Julie started.

Toby scrambled from her seat, the chair flying backwards as she whipped around to face the window, one hand going to the hilt of the sword hanging from her hip. She never took Kjavaeos off; Verum, her fairy godmother-in-training, had given her a rope that kept it invisible while it was in its sheath so it was never really a problem. The real problem was framed in the now-open window where half a dozen Fairies hovered there mid-air. Each of them were fully armed and wearing a strange black tunic with a pale pink rose sigil in the middle.

"By order of the High Queen Rosepink, true ruler of Believe, you, false Princess Tobias, have been sentenced to death," the blue Fairy in the front announced, his tiny voice resounding throughout the room. Toby felt like she'd been dumped into a lake of ice. "Effective immediately."

Then he flew at her, his sword drawn. She barely had time to draw Kjavaeos, blocking the blow with the base of the broken blade. The force of it ringing along her arms was as hard as if Dominic himself had swung at her and she found herself stepping back to brace herself. She shoved back; the Fairy seemed surprised by her resistance and went tumbling back through the air.

He regained himself, then pointed to the brunette. "Execute her!"

"Where did you get that?!" Jenny was pointing at the stump of a sword in Toby's hand. Toby stared at her; there were half a dozen Fairies here to kill Toby and Jenny was worried about where a sword came from? She had no time to think, however. The other Fairies were flying at her. She stumbled back, ducking slash after slash, feeling panic rise up in her. There were too many; she could barely keep up with Dominic, much less six fully armed and trained Fairies. To make matters worse, since her tiara had been shattered, she wasn't sure if the defensive magic that had aided her before would work to protect her this time.

"Get out of here!" she yelled at Julie and the blondes. Her hand scrambled at the desk next to her and found a textbook. She swung with all of her might and felt a thrill of satisfaction as flying Geometry Basics 1 took out two of the Fairies.

"Toby, what is going on?" Julie was staring at her. Toby ducked another swing, slamming her hip into the desk next to her painfully. Why weren't they running?

"Gee, bad Fairies, trying to kill me. Run, _now!_"

"I don't see--" Julie began, but Toby's cry of pain cut her off. One of the Fairies had ducked around behind Toby, grabbing her long brown hair and yanking up hard enough to bring the brunette to her toes. Toby gripped her hair, trying to pull it from the Fairy's hands, swinging Kjavaeos in an arc in front of her.

Suddenly, there was a very sharp _thwack!_ and the pressure on Toby's hair disappeared. She looked over her shoulder to find Julie standing there, yardstick held like a baseball bat. She stared at Toby, stray strands of blonde framing her face. "I can't see them," she said, very calmly.

"Oh," Toby said. "Sorry."

Julie shrugged. "Tell me where to swing."

Toby gripped Kjavaeos again, turning to face the Fairies who had fallen back to regroup. "There's three left. About ten feet in front of us." Desperately she wished Kjavaeos was whole, or she had Skysyr in her hand, not just the hilt and base of a sword.

The blue Fairy looked at them dismissively, his sharp eyes narrowing. "Do you really think a mundane will help you out? You got lucky Princess, but you are no match for the best of the Royal Fairy Guard!"

Toby gripped her sword a bit tighter. He was right. Toby didn't have a weapon and Julie couldn't even see them. They'd gotten lucky -- very lucky -- but that wasn't going to last very long. To make matters word, Jenny and the blondes looked as if they were about ready to run from the room.

Wait a second.

"Jenny, look, Derek Ruthers just took his shirt off!" She pointed out the window.

Jenny and the blondes squealed and, en masse, flocked towards the window, desperate for a view of their beloved and very muscled quarterback. The Fairies had to flutter and dodge to avoid being trampled to death. "What are you--" Julie started, but Toby grabbed her backpack in one hand, then Julie's hand in the other.

"Let's go!" Then she half-dragged Julie out of the door, bursting out into the hallway. Thankfully it was still the middle of the period, so there were only a few stragglers at their lockers or walking along. With Julie running behind her, Toby took off down the hallway, her only thought for getting away from school and getting back home.

Toby shoved the front door open, exploding out into the sunlight... then, just as abruptly, stopped so hard that Julie ran into her.

"What?" Julie hissed.

For a moment, Toby couldn't speak, the backpack sliding from her shoulder and falling to the ground. There, in front of them, as if waiting, were the blue Fairy and about a dozen other Fairies, armed to the bone and grim-faced.

"Princess," he chided. "Did you really think you could run?"

The little white Kitsune had rolled out of her bag, blinking and shaking her little head as she blinked her eyes open, blearily. **You woke me up...** she said, . When Toby didn't respond, she looked around. Her ears perked up. **Fairies! Are you here to play?!**

The blue Fairy looked irritated. "Kitsune... This is not your fight. Be gone!"

**Oh! You **_**are**_** here to play! That's so exciting!** The fox leaped up onto Toby's shoulders, her eyes glittering with mischief.

_Great_, Toby thought. _I have a girl with a yardstick, a broken sword, and a fox who wants to play against a dozen highly trained Fairies who want to cut me up into little mini cheese-cubes. How could this get any better?_

The door to the school slammed open again. "Don't you dare run away from us, Tobias Dethewright! We still have a bone to pick with you!" Jenny shrieked, flanked by her half dozen blonde worker bees.

Toby felt like slapping herself in the forehead. _That's how_.


	4. Chapter 4

(( AN: I'll be going on a semi-hiatus until next weekend. Might be an update, but might not. Sorry. :) ))

**4.**

**Do we get to play now?**

Toby glanced over at the little white fox perched on her shoulder, one eyebrow arching slightly. "Demora, I don't exactly think they're here to play nice games." The Kitsune tilted her head, her ears perking up as she studied Toby as if she wasn't entirely sure who she was.

**My name's Ramode...**

"Sure it is," Toby replied. "Julie, can you take care of Jenny?"

"Huh?" Julie blinked, looking away from the tailless white fox who was balancing on Toby's shoulder with a confused expression. "Why?"

"Do not mock us!" came the angry cry from in front of Toby, accented by the soft hiss of the commanding Fairy's blade swiping through the air. Toby looked back towards the group of Fairies, but didn't address them. Instead, she turned her head slightly towards Julie.

"Just.. please. Get them inside."

Julie stared at Toby for a moment, but then shrugged one shoulder. "Fine," she replied. Casting one more glance at Toby, she turned and strode towards Jenny.

Which left Toby with the rather large problem of a dozen Fairies all staring back at her. At least she didn't have babbling blondes to try and protect to. Just herself and the cute little tailless fox on her shoulder.

"Look, whatever Rosepink has told you, she's wrong," Toby said.

"I doubt it," the blue Fairy responded with a faint smirk. "She warned us you would try to convince us otherwise."

**They're not playing very nice. There're lots of them and not lots of us...** Demora observed, her head canting to the side.** Oh, hey, a pretty! **She sprung from Toby's shoulder, bouncing through the tall grass after a flitting butterfly.

"Demora, where are you--" Toby began, but then dropped it with a sigh. Probably better that she was off frolicking instead of being in the way. Down to Toby versus a dozen Fairies -- not odds that she was very keen on. She inhaled slowly, gripping Kjavaeos's hilt in her hands. "Fine. You want me? Come and get me."

"Happily," the blue Fairy replied, then tilted his head to one side. On cue, the three Fairies immediately to his right drew their weapons and lunged forward.

Toby swung hard, stumbling back at the same time, barely dodging the swing of one of the Fairies's spear. There was the soft _ping!_ as Kjavaeos's broken blade made contact with another, but Toby didn't have time to be satisfied. She scrambled back, throwing her the stump of a blade up to block the last Fairy's swing, a blow that made her entire arm ring with the force of it. There were too many to keep track of; she could barely keep up with one, much less two of them.

Another sharp blow knocked the sword from her hand and her off her feet, leaving her staring up the lengths of a sword and a spear at the Fairies hovering above her.

Toby swallowed hard. "She's lying to you. She's been lying to you for years!"

"Execute her, sir Wizzyglit?"

The commanding Fairy fluttered forward, hand on his sword. He regarded Toby for a moment, then turned around. "Do it."

The Fairy drew her sword back. Toby's breath caught in her throat. _Now would be a really good time for that defensive Princess magic to work..._

**Bad flutteries! Bad!**

A sudden, blinding light coursed like a lightning bolt from over Toby's head, striking the Fairies and sending them flying back. Wizzyglit threw his acorn-shield up, blocking the light on it. When he lowered it, however, it was smoking, evidence of the white-hot nature of the light.

The little white fox leaped over Toby's shoulder to land in front of her, black-tipped ears back in an expression of annoyance. **You should be nice to the Princess!**

"Stand aside, Kitsune, or you will be executed as well," Wizzyglit ordered, flicking his shield as if to shake the smoking residue of the fox-fire off of it. "Your kitsune-bi cannot pierce our armor. Do you really think a tailless Kitsune such as yourself can defeat nearly a dozen of the Fairy Queen's fin--"

**Hey, the pretty is back!** Off Demora went again, bounding through the grass after another butterfly, this one a pretty array of orange and yellow.

Toby and the Fairies stared after her, then looked back at each other. Toby smiled faintly. "Can we just call a truce?"

Wizzyglit's eyes narrowed. "No."

"Drat," Toby muttered, scrambling to her feet. She hopped back just in time to avoid getting pincushioned by the half dozen or so arrows loosed at her by the other Fairies. Wizzyglit gestured Fairies on the other side forward with his blade, and Toby cast about almost desperately for Kjavaeos. She could almost _feel_ where the blade was, like a slight itching in the corner of her mind.

"_Toby!_"

Toby tried to ignore the irritation that rose up at the panic in Julie's voice. The girl couldn't even see the Fairies and she was freaking out? Besides, she was supposed to be keeping Jenny busy, not providing the Fairies with another target to hone their already overly impressive skills on.

"Where's Kjavaeos?!"

"What?" Julie replied.

Toby toppled to the side even as a Fairy's sword dug into the grass where the brunette had just been. Another fierce swipe made her fling herself back again, kicking out at the first Fairy. Her foot connected soundly, and Toby used the distraction to get to her feet, her fingers finding the cool hilt of Kjavaeos as she did.

_Too late!_ she thought, her eyes filling with the sight of the swords coursing towards her, too fast to block.

A silver arc coursed through her sight even as white fox-fire errupted again. Dominic slammed his shoulder into the two Fairies, knocking them back out of the way. Past him, Demora sneezed, tendrils of smoke still leaking from the edges of her mouth and her nostrils.

**Got kitsune-bi up my nose...** she complained, sneezing again.

"You all right, Tobes?" Dominic reached behind him, offering a hand to Toby to haul her to her feet. She brushed her jeans off, finally locating Kjavaeos's hilt in the grass. Fetching up the sword, she hefted it in one hand.

"Fine," she replied. "Took you long enough to get here."

"History essay, sorry," Dominic replied, shrugging one shoulder. "Nine left. Not bad --"

"Nine? Where?" Julie drew even on Toby's other side, holding the yardstick like a sword again. She was mostly staring at the little white fox who was sneezing, little curls of kitsune-bi occasionally shooting from her nose. Totally missing the Fairies that were regrouping about ten feet in front of them.

**Silly human! Right in front of you!** The Kitsune hopped to her feet, peering up at Julie. Her ears perked forward, brilliant emerald colored eyes brightening to the point of them glowing. **Kitsune fire and Kitsune might, grant the gift of magic sight!**

Then she -- for lack of a better description -- spat a little glowing ball of fire at Julie's eyes.

"Demora!" Toby exclaimed, even as Julie shrieked and covered her face with her hands. Toby rounded on the little fox. "What do you think you're doing?! She's on our side!"

The fox's ears lowered. **But...**

"It's okay," Julie said, dropping her hands. She blinked the fire from her eyes, though some of it had curled in her blue eyes, turning them the deep red of smouldering embers. "It doesn't hurt--_ohmygosh!_" She was staring at the Fairies now, not past them omr through them as she had been before. She pointed at them. "They're-- They're--"

"Fairies, yes," Toby replied calmly. "And they're trying to kill me so we should probably--"

**I'm bored of this game. Can we go now?**__Demora hopped onto Toby's shoulder, looking up at the brunette's empty tiara skeptically.

"I don't think they're going to just let us walk away," Dominic pointed out, twisting his sword into a ready position. The Fairies had tended to their fallen, and were now regrouped, framing Wizzyglit as they readied swords and spears and everything in between.

"Chat time is over," Wizzyglit called. "Your reinforcements cannot help you. Surrender, Princess!"

**Yep, I'm bored. Let's go!**

Demora leaped from Toby's shoulder, darting in a circle around them. Mist rose up in her path, welling up around them. Toby grabbed Dominic's shoulder, watching as the mist curled around them in a slow circle. "Demora, what are you--?" The fox was suddenly teettering on Toby's shoulder again, her ears perked up.

**Home!**

"Stop, now--!" Wizzyglit waved his Fairies forward, but already they were fading, the mist becoming thick around the trio. The Kitsune, very smugly, sat down on Toby's shoulder and Toby swore that if she'd had a tail, it would have been curling back and forth just like a cat's.

**Bye-bye!** the Kitsune chimed cheerily, and then the Fairies were gone.

When the mist dropped, they were standing on Toby's porch.

"You couldn't have done that in the _very beginning?_" Toby stared at Demora. The Kitsune hopped off of Toby's shoulder, nosing the door open and slipping inside -- basically, ignoring Toby. Toby stared after the Kitsune, then turned to Dominic and Julie.

"Great," Julie said. "We don't have permission to leave school early."


	5. Chapter 5

(( AN: I'm introducing a lot of non-European terminology, such as Kitsune-bi and Kitsune-tsuki and such. If it's not clear through the story what they mean, just let me know and I'll make sure to clarify that. Don't need you all struggling to remember what each thing means. :D ))

**5.**

"You can't remember your own name but you can remember where I live?"

The little Kitsune looked up from where she'd stuck her head out of the door to the house, looking mildly confused. She tilted her head, an action that stuck a flower from the flowerpot into one big ear. Shaking her head briskly, she wrinkled her nose, then flopped to the ground like a tired dog. Stretching out in the sunlight, she stared up at Toby plaintively.

**I'm hungry.**

Toby ground her teeth. Shaking her head, she pushed the door open and strode into the house. Finding the long silver blade of Skysyr resting next to her bed where she'd left it, she strapped it to her belt then adjusted it so it rested comfortably next to Kjavaeos. Rosepink had no problem attacking her here in the mundane world -- at school of all places, too. No one had even come to help her. Hadn't the entire point of her coming back home been that it would be easier to tell when she was under attack so they could come protect her?

Linda rounded the corner, looking confused. "Tobes? What are you doing home?"

"Crazy Fairies tried to kill me," Toby muttered, brushing past her mother to return to the porch where Julie, Dominic, and Demora were still standing. Well, in Demora's case, still lounging in the sunshine. Toby paused in the doorway. "We're leaving."

All four looked up at her in surprise. "What? But Verum and Fiz said --" Dominic began.

"Verum and Fiz said they'd send help if I needed it. Well, I needed it and obviously it didn't come, so forget what they said. I'm not going to just sit around and wait for Wizzyglit or whatever his name was to try again." Toby inhaled, as much to breathe as to steady herself, then continued in a much calmer voice. "We're going back to believe. I want to know what's going on."

Dominic reached out and squeezed Toby's shoulder. "All right. I'm with you."

Toby looked over at Julie. The blonde was watching them, occasionally rubbing her still-crimson eyes. "You're coming too."

"What? Why?"

"You saved my life, which I doubt the Fairies will forget any time soon. Plus..." She glanced down at the Kitsune, who was somewhere between dozing and full-out sleep. "We have no idea what Demora actually did to you other than make you able to see Fairies. We can't take any chances in you ... I don't know, accidentally blowing up a building or whatever."

Julie bit her lower lip, then shrugged, folding her arms over her chest. "Fine."

Toby nodded. "All right. Gather any stuff you need. I'm going to grab the compass." Once again, she headed into the house. Climbing the stairs to her room, she immediately headed for the chest sitting next to her bed. Pushing it open, she began to pull plastic bags out, setting them to the side. Each contained something completely different, neatly labeled with her mother's handwriting. "Rowan acorns, raven feathers, miniature sea shells..."

Last time she'd entered the enchanted land of Believe, she'd been unprepared and at the mercy of everyone else who knew more about what was going on than she did. This time? This time would be different. She was prepared; she knew the enemy and she wasn't afraid to face her or anything Rosepink threw at her. Unearthing the small, rosewood box that Fizzybink, Prince of the Fairies, had given her before she'd left Believe, she ran her fingers over the top. Why hadn't he come? She had to ask him herself. He'd never failed her before and she had to trust there was a good reason he had this time. She rose, shouldering the bag of items she'd collected from the chest. The compass she tucked into one pocket. Shutting the chest, she headed back down the stairs.

Dominic was standing on the porch, strapping on a thick leather tunic that Toby recognized from the land of Believe. Of Fairy make, judging by the elegant Fairy script etched into its chestplate. His sword was hanging at his side, loosened in its sheath. He was ready for anything; Toby knew there was a reason she liked having him around.

"Where's Julie?"

Dominic nodded over his shoulder towards the kitchen. "Talking to your mom."

Toby nodded, rounding the corner and heading in search of the other two. A quick glance out the door revealed that the Kitsune was still basking out in the sunshine where Toby had originally left her. Julie and her mother were standing around the counter, Toby's backpack between them. The worn black bag was almost overflowing with various chips, sandwiches, drinks, fruit, and other food items. Julie looked over at Toby and Dominic.

"We have plenty of food for the trip. We should have no problem with that, at least." She smiled at Linda, and the older woman smiled back at it. Toby bit back a snarky remark, instead just nodding.

"Thanks. Let's get going." Toby turned to head out the backdoor, but then paused. She turned to her mother, stepping forward to hug her tightly. "Be careful, Mom. Stay inside House. And House?" The timbers creaked in response. "If _anyone_ tries to hurt my mom, run as fast as you can. Got it?" The house shifted like a cat re-settling itself, then was still. Toby nodded in satisfaction, then looked over at the other two. "Let's grab the Kitsune and go."

Julie handed the backpack to Dominic. "I'll get her." True to her word, barely a few minutes later she returned with the Kitsune in her arms, still sleeping soundly. She noticed Toby eyeing the little fox and shrugged one shoulder. "I guess she's tired, too?"

Toby just shook her head. She smiled at her mother, then pushed open the screen door, heading out across the porch and down the stairs. Pulling the compass from her pocket, she opened the top, holding it still for a moment until it swung to one direction. Just where she thought it'd point, too. Snapping it shut, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure the other two were following her. They were, both quiet. She didn't blame them; at any moment she half expected Wizzyglit and his band of flitting Fairy henchmen to burst out of the bushes.

No one spoke as they strode through the long grass, following the unwavering needle. The trees and shrubs seemed to open up in front of them, as if each corner they were rounding was revealing another part of the path, another twist in the road leading them deeper and deeper. Trees arched overhead, the sun drifting through the tangle of branches and leaves, and with each turn the path they were following grew from a deer path to a wide, well-tended road big enough for two people to easily walk side-by-side. Toby strode ahead, leaving Julie and Dominic to follow behind.

The compass continued to point forward and Toby didn't waver. After nearly two months of not knowing what was going on, of waiting, of living her life in suspension, it felt rather liberating to have a plan of action, to actually be _doing_ something -- even if that something was probably incredibly foolish and liable to get herself killed.

Toby walked faster. They were getting close, she could practically feel it. The Stump Door that lead to the Fairy kingdom of Avalon should be just around the corner, right in front of them.

She rounded a bend in the road and with a sudden falling away like plunging off a cliff, they'd stepped into the large clearing that held the Stump Door. Toby's heart leapt at the sight of the huge tree base, sitting still in the middle of the clearing. With the next beat, however, it clenched in her chest. There, sitting on the Stump, was a large man. No, Toby amended, not a large man -- something else. His brow was too heavy, his shoulders too sloping. He was too big, standing easily ten, maybe even fifteen, feet tall. And, to top it all off, he was blue. Not a pretty blue in the way of a blue jay or blueberry, but the sickly hue of someone left out in the cold for far too long.

"Ryme," Toby said, the knowledge springing to her mind without her even having to search for it. "The Frost Giant."

The Giant raised his head slowly, and when his eyes opened, part of Toby was surprised at how tiny and glinting they were, like stones stuck into his pasty skin. He scratched the top of his head, smacking his fleshy lips together as he eyed the four of them. Almost as if he was sizing them up, Toby thought.

"Yup. You's Toby. Toby the Princess." Ryme straightened and Toby swore she saw little shards of ice falling off of him. Everywhere he stepped, everything he touched, seemed to freeze, blackening with the bite of the cold. His glinting eyes fell on Toby. "I _hates_ Princess. Even mores than I hates Fairies. So's I'll does this one favor for Wizzyglit. I'll kills you."

"Wow, Tobes," Dominic said, his voice strained despite the light hearted tone he forced into it. "You're just raking up the popularity with these magical creatures, aren't you?"

Toby laughed, faintly. "Guess so." Some Princess she was turning out to be. Every fairy tale creature she'd met in the past twenty four hours had tried to kill her – or was useless. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated, trying to make sense of the knowledge in her mind. "You… you're an _enemy_ of Fairies and Elves… so why are you helping Wizzyglit? You should be helping me. I'm trying to take down the former queen of the Fairies. I would think you'd like that."

The Giant seemed to think about it, his protruding brow furrowing into a mess of wrinkles. Toby could almost see the gears ever so slowly grinding inside of his thick skull. "Wizzyglit.. He tells me…"

Toby leaped on his confusion almost desperately. "He's just trying to use you. He's treating you like you're nothing more than a big stupid Giant."

Ryme bristled. "I's not stupid!"

"Of course you're not. That's why you should help me and not Wizzyglit. I know you're a very smart Giant and so you're better off helping me, not him. I won't treat you like you're stupid." Toby could hardly believe she was doing this. What if it actually worked and then they had to deal with a Frost Giant of all things? But, oddly enough, it seemed to be working. Ryme was scratching the side of his head, looking half-convinced, in a very straight-forward agreement.

"Yeah. I's smart and Toby's smart so's…"

Toby nodded eagerly. "Yes! Exactly!"

"Do not be deceived, honorable Giant!"

Dominic groaned behind her and Julie muttered, "not again…" Toby turned to find herself face to face with Wizzyglit and two less than a dozen Fairies. Toby felt a wiggle of pride at that realization. Beside her, Dominic had drawn his blade. Toby gripped Skysyr's hilt and pulled the blade free.

"Deceived? Meaning… tricksed?" Ryme straightened, looking around at them suspiciously. Toby and Wizzyglit spoke in unison.

"Her, your honor!"

"He's a liar!"

"Don't listen to the Fairy!" Julie called to the Giant.

One of the Fairies fluttered forward several feet, spear held out menacingly towards the crimson-eyed blonde. "Mind your own business, Kitsune-tsuki!"

The little fox leaped onto Julie's shoulder, ruff standing on end. **Bad Fluttery! Be nice!**

Another Fairy, wielding an axe, hefted it high, making the light gleam off the edge of the blade. "Be silent, Scarred One, or I will give you silence."

"You're welcome to try," Dominic said, stepping forward, sword drawn.

"_STOPS IT!_"

The Giant's bellow froze all of them in their tracks. Flakes of ice were falling off of his enormous shoulders, even as he flexed, his muscles bulging. He swept his hand over his head, ice crackling in the air behind it, forming a long, thick lance. Grasping it with his other hand, he whipped it out towards the Fairy closest to him. She got her shield up barely in time, but the force of the blow sent her hurdling back into the bushes.

"_I's not stupid! Stops confusing me!_"

He lunged towards the next Fairy, though this time the Fairy was ready, and dodged swiftly. With another furious cry of rage, the Frost Giant lashed out with the back of his hand, leaving a path of cold-scorched black grass behind his enormous feet.

"Now's our chance," Dominic said, grabbing Toby's arm and yanking her towards the Stump Door. Stumbling, she regained her footing and the three of them raced for the safety of the doorway.

"Stop them!" Wizzyglit cried, gesturing after them. "I'll tend to the Giant!"

He zipped forward and the Fairies scattered, darting around the blue-skinned Giant after the fleeing humans.

Dominic shoved Toby, wheeling around and raising his sword in one smooth motion.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Toby turned on her heel, still gripping Skysyr in one hand and the rosewood compass in the other.

"Just go! I'll hold them off until you're safe inside."

Julie, Demora still perched on her shoulders, hesitated, glancing towards the Stump, then back towards the approaching Fairies. The Kitsune nuzzled her cheek as if reassuring her, and the blonde whipped around to face the Fairies, hands clenched at her sides. Toby had never seen her look so pale. "I'm staying."

"So'm I. You're not a Knight yet, after all," Toby said, shaking her head.

"Toby—" Dominic began, but then the first of the Fairies was swinging at his face. Dominic twisted, bringing up his sword, and metal met metal with a resounding _clang!_

There was a half second's pause, as if the world itself as inhaling in preparation for the battle. Then the Fairy swung again, and the next, and Julie screamed and ducked out of the way just in time to avoid a spear thrust. The Kitsune on her shoulder spat a white ball of fiery light at another, singeing him badly enough to draw a cry of pain.

Toby moved to help Julie, but two of the Fairies had dodged around Dominic and Julie, driving her back. Then she could think of nothing except avoiding the whistling curves of their swords, of weaving Skysyr back and forth to block slash after stab. They drove her back, towards the Stump Door, but Toby knew she didn't dare turn her back on them even for a second. She barely had time to breathe, much less figure out how to open the door. She'd only ever seen Verum do it, never done it herself.

A victorious roar ripped through the clearing and the brunette looked up just in time to see Wizzyglit fluttering to the ground, pale silver liquid glistening on the end of the Giant's lance.

"_I kills everything that makes me seems stupid!_" the Giant bellowed, his glittering eyes sweeping the scattering beings slowly. Then they fell on Toby and lit up with a vengeful rage. "I's not stupid!"

"Toby, _run!_" Dominic yelled, even as the Fairies scattered once more. Smart Fairies, letting the Giant do their work for them, Toby thought grimly.

"Run _where_, Dom? My choices are a little limited at this point in time!" Toby gripped her sword, holding it at the ready. The hilt felt cold as ice in her palms, nervous sweat beading on the back of her neck. The Giant began to barrel towards her.

**You smell bad,** Demora informed the Giant helpfully, breathing another white ball of heat at him.

The Giant's cheeks puffed up, the air so cold snow fell out of it as he blew on the ball. The chill snuffed it out of existence, and he hurled the ice lance at the Kitsune. Julie wrapped her arms protectively around the little fox and suddenly twisting around them, growing at a blinding rate, was a huge, thick tree. The lance thudded into the wood, quivering but not making the tree move even a leaf. The Giant roared in anger, another ice weapon forming in his hands.

Dominic darted forward, swinging hard at the Giant's knee. Even before his strike connected, the Giant swung his lance like a baseball bat, connecting squarely with Dominic and sending him tumbling across the clearing.

Then the Giant was coming for Toby.

Terror gripped her, rooting her to the spot, and all she could do was stare at the gigantic being pounding towards her. What could she do? She wasn't nearly good enough of a fighter to beat him, her tiara was broken, and she had no magic. All she could do was run and he'd certainly catch up with her.

_At least close your eyes, you idiot,_ she thought to herself. She didn't, though, as the Giant raised his lance to skewer her through. Kjavaeos was searing hot against her hip, but there was little magic left in the broken blade, and certainly nothing that could stop a Frost Giant.

**Hey now. That's no way to treat a lady.**

The dragon dropped out of the sky as abruptly as if he'd simply appeared, his sleek form a rainbow of blues shimmering in the sunlight. He crouched, his great maw opening. The air sizzled, then erupted into a fury of flames a hundred times the size of Demora's kitsune-bi.

The Giant exhaled his frost breath again, but no amount of ice could chill the inferno raging towards him and the fire licked around him. He cried out, stumbling back.

Theo lowered his slim head, his brilliant blue eyes whirling slowly as he exhaled slowly. A thin, tenebrous smoke ring drifted towards the Giant's head as he smacked furiously at the flames still licking on his skin.

**What have I told you people? Get your own damsel. That one's mine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(( Yes, the "Heart Tree" wasn't a rose bush, it was a flowering tree. I'm changing it because the "Heart Tree" was stupid and this works better with the story. )) **

**6.**

** You know, you're not a very good damsel in distress,** Theo informed her helpfully, his gaze still on the Frost Giant. Ryme was furiously examining himself, searching for any last smoldering embers. His pale blue skin was charred in places and Toby could still see a few tendrils of smoke rising off of him. Theo inhaled, then blew out another pale smoke ring, watching it as it drifted towards Ryme again.

Toby stared up at the back of his head, a maelstrom of emotions washing through her. She couldn't seem to settle on one emotion... so, she settled on something she'd been wanting to do ever since he'd let her leave without saying goodbye: she kicked him in the shin. Or, at least, as close to where she thought a shin on a dragon was as she could reach.

Theo's head whipped around to look at her. **Ow! What was that for?!**

"For not saying good-bye to me, you big jerk!" Toby furiously kicked him again, getting some slight satisfaction when the dragon shifted around to look at her. "And that's for not rescuing me sooner!"

**Hey! Stop kicking me!**

"Or what? You'll disappear for months without a word to me again?" She kicked him a third time. She'd never been so furious with anyone in her life. How dare he? How _dare_ he disappear on her, make her worry, then show up and act as if nothing at all had changed? And as a dragon no less! He hadn't even told her Verum had fixed her mis-fired spell. It was like he didn't care about her at all...

With one last, angry kick to his shimmering blue haunch, she turned on her heel. Striding over to the stump door, she started searching the bark for the.. keyhole or secret knob or whatever it was that opened it.

**What do you think you're doing? What about the Frost Giant?!**

Toby didn't even turn around, running her fingers along the big tree where she remembered Verum touching it. "You've got it, right? I mean, you _are_ a big, strong dragon."

"Tobes..."

Toby glanced over her shoulder to see Dominic hobbling towards her, one arm slung over Julie's shoulders. She looked past them to see that the tree that had wrapped around Julie and Demora had literally split right open in the back, presumably to let them both walk right out. Demora was trotting along at Julie's feet, looking as distractedly happy as always.

"What?" Toby snapped, turning back to the stump.

**Hey.** Theo's head snaked in front of her, making her jump in surprise. A low rumble rose from his chest, steam drifting from his nostrils as he reached out and gripped the top of the log with one massive, clawed paw. **What, exactly, do you think you're doing?**

"Going back to Avalon. I would have thought that would be painfully obvious, even for a thick-skulled jerk like yourself." Toby swatted at him, making him jerk his head back. Her hand fell onto the wood, and suddenly she felt a little thrill run through her. She knew that thrill -- magic.

Turning her gaze back to the stump, she let her fingers trace along the wood until there was the tingle of it against her fingers again. "Ah _hah_." She gripped the knob that was suddenly clear as day against her palm, giving it a shove. There was a creak and the oval door swung in away from her hand, revealing the stairs that led down into the darkness.

**Wait a second--**

Dominic patted Theo's big hip. "Thanks for taking care of Ryme. We appreciate it."

**I'm not--**

"You're a wonderful rescuer," Julie added, smiling at the big blue dragon as she helped Dominic towards the entrance of the stump. Toby turned away from them both and stepped into the semi-dark of the stairs. The air was stale but there was the unmistakable tinge of magic to it and Toby breathed deeply. She hadn't realized she'd be so .. relieved to be going back.

**Hey! Princess! This is unfair! **

Toby ignored Theo and started down the stairs, leaving Julie to help Dominic. The little white Kitsune padded down the stairs before them, every so often stopping to look over her shoulder as if to make sure they were coming, her big ears perked forward.

"Have you ever been to Avalon, Demora?" Toby asked, more to hear Demora's answer than out of any belief Demora would remember anything.

True to her suspicions, Demora replied with a cheery, **not a clue! I'm sure it's very pretty though. Oooh, a Teakettler!**

"A what?" But Toby's question fell too late, as the Kitsune had bounded down the stairs, ears focused forward. "Demora?" Toby leaned forward to try adn see down the twisting spiral stairs, but Demora was already out of sight. Toby shrugged; they'd catch up with her at the bottom, or find her on the way down with her.. Teakettler, whatever that was.

"How much further?" Julie asked from behind Toby, sounding tired. She looked tired, too, sweat having plastered her bangs to her forehead. Toby couldn't ever recall seeing the pretty blonde look quite so .. disheveled.

Dominic chuckled dryly, wincing and gripping his ribs. "It's a ways down."

"Do you need to rest? Ryme hit you pretty hard..." Julie looked up at Dominic, a furrow in her brow. Dominic smiled softly, reaching up and ruffling Julie's hair lightly.

"I'm fine. Just sore."

"Let's keep going," Toby said, loudly, turning away from the two of them. She kept walking, trying to ignore the knot her stomach had worked itself into. Since when did Dom ruffle other girls' hair?

She was so busy dwelling on how angry she was at various people that the sudden flatness of the bottom of the stairs brought her up short in surprise. The vestibule of the Fairy Court stretched out in front of them, strangely silent. It was as large as Toby remembered, with intricately designed columns reaching up over their head to support the glowing crystal cieling. The light from the crystals, however, wasn't nearly as blinding as Toby recalled. In fact, they seemed to have a layer of dust over them, muting their light.

The knots Toby's stomach was twisting into multiplied. It was so quiet...

Well, until a deafening noise from her right hand side made her throw her hands up to cover her ears. It sounded like the loudest tea pot whistle Toby had ever heard, a blasting sound that echoed throughout the room.

"What is that?!" Julie yelled, gripping her ears as the sound came again.

Toby wheeled around to find herself staring at a mouse. Or, at least, what she thought was a mouse. It was larger than a mouse by half again, but had the same mouse-like features -- big eyes, a pointed little nose, and big floppy ears. The oddest thing about it, however, were its legs. They seemed to be on backwards, its feet pointing behind it instead of forward. It stared up at her with that timid-expression then opened its mouth, letting out that tea pot whistle again. Steam drifted from its mouth just like from the mouth of a boiling kettle. Toby plugged her ears as it scurried backwards on all four legs.

**Noisy mouse-thing!**

Demora leaped from the shadows, pouncing the little brown creature. The sound it emitted made Toby think of a tea pot being strangled. The Kitsune very carefully picked it up by the back of the neck, giving it a shake.

**Now listen here, Teakettler. This is your Princess. Be respectful!**

The little mouse-creature's head snapped around and it stared up at Toby with those watery brown eyes. Steam kept leaking from its big ears. Toby stood there awkwardly as it studied her, then let out an inquistive whistle; this one, thankfully, much more bearable in sound.

**Ooh, you were standing watch? What a good little Teakettler you are... even if I **_**did**_** pounce-catch you.**

The Teakettler ruffled its fur up, indignantly whistling at Demora. The Kitsune gently set it down, sitting down next to it and regarding it curiously. She tilted her head thoughtfully for a moment, then got to her feet again.

**Well... I suppose. You **_**did**_** sound the alarm so we should probably go find them before they find us and stick us with things that won't feel nice. **She nudged the brown creature with her nose. **Lead the way!**

The Teakettler turned to face Toby... then, abruptly, began to scurry backwards. Its big ears flopped down in front of its face but it didn't turn around, just raced through the courtyard with its long tail curling around in front it and a trail of steam disappating after it. Demora padded after it, looking quite proud of herself. Toby glanced at Julie and Dominic, then shrugged.

"Guess we're following it."

"Guess so..." Julie shifted Dominic's arm over her shoulder, smiling faintly.

They followed the little creature which, very considerately, paused every so often to give them time to catch up. Unlike last time, the Courtyard seemed to stretch out in front of them, Toby impatiently eyeing the doorway on the other end. Finally they reached the doorways and Toby shoved them open, preparing herself for the dazzle of colors on the other side.

Instead of a rainbow of colors and a flurry of fluttering wings, however, there was only a dim light and the hiss of swords being drawn.

Toby stood, framed in the doorway, staring forward at the regiment of forty odd Fairies, all heavily armed and pointing various ranged and melee weapons towards them. She looked up, towards the balconies that set back like steps so each had an unobstructed view of the central plaza, and saw more Fairies, archers with arrows nocked on their bows. Panic washed through her. Had Rosepink gained control? Were these her troops?

The Teakettler scurried out in front of them and began to whistle frantically, dancing about on its hind (front?) legs. It was a curious sight, because the louder and more enthusiastically it whistled, the more steam drifted up from its mouth and ears.

"Lower your weapons, it's the Princess."

Toby froze at the sound of Theo's voice behind them. A very much human Theo strode past her, strapping a belt around his waist. Toby wondered where he'd gotten his change of clothes, including boots, black pants, and the loose white shirt. He didn't look at her, but walked forward towards the Fairies, who, in unison, lowered their weapons.

"You're... But you were just... _What_ is going on here?!"

Theo ignored her. "Buzzlebee, you need to find Prince Fizzybink. Let him know that the Princess has returned. Fizwinkle? Fetch Verum. Bring them to the Council Chambers. She'll be safest there until we figure out what to do with her."

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not right here! And stop ignoring me!" Toby strode forward, grabbing Theo's upper arm. She could feel his muscles flex underneath her hand; since when had Theo been so.. strong?

He finally looked over at her, his eyes the cerulean blue of the evening sky only moments after the sun had set. She'd nearly forgotten how different they were from Dominic's crystal blue ones. "My apologies, _Princess_." He shook her hand off, his voice flinty with anger. Toby bristled.

"Oh, so you abandon _me_ and now you're mad? That's fair."

"If you're so concerned with fair, I do believe I owe you several firm kicks in the behind," Theo growled.

"You deserved them!"

"So do you, your royal high-and-mighty-ness!"

"So glad to see everyone's happy to see each other again," said a voice Toby had only ever thought of as 'noble'.

"Fiz!" She turned and flung her arms around his neck. The Fairy Prince stumbled under her weight, then just as quickly under the lack of it as she released him, her happiness turning to fury. "Where _were_ you?!"

Fiz held his hands up in a tacit plea for mercy. "We'll explain everything... Just, please. Let's go somewhere else." He looked around them, his green eyes seeming to probe the shadows before returning to Toby. "I'm afraid not even the Central Hall is safe anymore." His eyes fell on Dominic and Julie. "I'll call for a healer, as well."

"Thanks, your highness," Dominic replied.

"Please, Dominic. Just Fiz."

Toby gazed up at Fiz's face. There were hollows under his eyes and a thin scar across his right cheek that hadn't been there before. The brash, over-compensating young Fairy Prince she'd met seemed to have been shoved to the side. Instead, the face she was looking at was the serious, dedicated face of a ruler and a warrior. He'd even abandoned the shirtless pants look in favor of a tunic reinforced with leather and gilded metal.

"Just how bad are things, Fiz?" she asked, quietly.

He just smiled at her. "The Council Chambers are this way." Resting his hand on her shoulder, he gestured down one hallway. There was an indignant whistle from his feet and he chuckled, crouching down to scratch behind the Teakettler's big ears. "Of course you can come, little one."

The Teakettler gave a happy whistle and began to scurry off. Demora gave chase. **Wait up, steambreath!**

Toby glanced at Theo out of the corner of her eyes, but he'd already turned and started to walk away. She bit back a call for him to come with them. Fine. If he wanted to be a child, so be it. She had better things to do.. like follow Fiz through the darkened halls of Avalon towards the Council Chambers. Maybe now she'd finally get some answers.

Only, knowing the way things in her life went, those answers would only lead to twice as many questions. At least one thing was doing well, she thought as they passed by a beautiful rose bush, pale white roses flowering its spacious branches. It was bathed in light from the cieling far above, the only thing in Avalon that seemed to be as bright as she remembered. She brushed her finger along the deep emerald leaves gently, smiling. The last time she had been here, this bush had been shriveled up and near dead. Now the roses it bore were nearly twice as big as her hands.

Toby paused to lower her nose to one, closing her eyes. The fragrance seemed to seep through her, strengthening her, lifting her spirits. Everything would be all right, she decided. After all, just like this bush, she'd come back to life.

"Tobes, you coming?" Dominic called.

"Yeah, sorry." Toby took one last whiff of the rose, then turned and hurried after Dominic and the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

The Council Chambers were just as she would have expected them to be -- a big room with chairs all around the outside and a round table in the middle. There was enough room between the table and the chairs for several people to pace comfortably. The wide stone table was littered with papers of all sorts, crudely drawn maps, and piles of books. Toby's eyes noted the title off of one -- _The Rise and Fall of the Slaugh_.

Fiz ignored the clutter on the table, instead moving to sit down at a smaller table at one end of the large room. There were other chairs around it, and Toby pulled one out so Dominic could sink into it. He winced again, one hand going to his ribs, and both Toby and Julie leaned over him to see if he was all right. Toby looked up at Julie with an arched eyebrow and Julie retreated, sitting down at one of the other chairs. Toby turned back to Dominic.

"Is it just your ribs?"

"Yeah. I think at least one is broken. Can't say for sure, though."

"Just try to relax, Fiz said he'd send for a healer."

Fiz nodded. "I already did. He should be here soon." The Teakettler had hopped up onto his lap, curling up with its nose tucked under its strange backwards legs. Every so often the tip of its tail, complete with a little tuft of fur, twitched. For a moment it distracted Toby, but then the weight of Skysyr at her hip brought her back to the present.

"Are you going to tell us what's happened, now? Why didn't you come, Fiz? You _said_ you would…" She couldn't keep the betrayed tone out of her voice. For two months she'd suffered not knowing what was going on out of the belief that it was for the better, that it was for a reason. For her own protection. But then Wizzyglit had attacked her and there hadn't even been a sign that anyone was coming to help her.

Fiz looked pained. "We didn't realize what was going on." He inhaled slowly, then sat up, making the Teakettler in his lap emit a low, annoyed whistle. "My mother is incredibly intelligent and has many Fairies loyal to her. Only the Fairy Godmother knows more about Avalon. She keeps sneaking spies and soldiers into our very midst without us even knowing where they come from. It's made things difficult. Many creatures have lost hope in our cause."

"You mean they've lost hope in me," Toby said, quietly.

"Toby, that's not fair," Dominic replied. "You haven't done anything."

"Don't you see? That's the problem! I showed up, revealed their queen as a Princess murderer, and then disappeared. I can't blame them for not wanting to follow me – _I_ wouldn't want to follow me either."

"Regardless of whose fault it is, she's managed to launch quite a few damaging attacks against us… including earlier today. That's why we were unable to come to your aid, Toby. We were barely able to drive them back from the halls of Avalon. By the time we realized Wizzyglit and a dozen of his best Fairies were gone, it was too late to get help to you." Fizzybink lowered his head, a deep furrow in his brow. "I can't tell you how sorry I am to have failed you, Princess…"

**That's why Gem sent me to her,** Demora said from her perch on the table. Her bright eyes were watching Fiz curiously, a gleam in those emerald depths.

Fiz stared at her as if just seeing her. "… Gem? The Elf Queen? But, that's impossible. No one has heard from the Elf Queen in.. millennia."

**She fell Asleep,**Demora explained. **The Elves are so close to nature, you see, that even when there are Princesses they sometimes Sleep. They lose touch with the Deep Magic. But Gem is awake now. And Silverbark was awake so he brought me to her so I could help! **

"If that was awake I can't imagine what him asleep would be," Julie whispered to Dominic. He grinned at her, but then wiped it from his face at the look Toby shot him. Toby turned back to Fizzybink.

"Where do the other people of Believe stand in all of this?"

The Fairy Prince rubbed the back of his neck. "Well this is the first I've heard from the Elves, but I doubt they'll side with Rosepink. Gem has always disliked the more hierarchal way Rosepink has run Avalon. She's the type who likes the chaos that Princesses inevitably bring. They tend to stick to their own affairs, though, so I doubt they'll help us any more than they already have.

"Georgette sought audience with the Jade Lady. Apparently Rosepink's hand has extended even there. Half of the Jade Lady's troll warriors have signed up with Rosepink against her wishes – something about Rosepink offering them eternal glory as the greatest warriors in the history of Believe. As for the Giants? Well."

"Yeah. They just like smashing things. We met Ryme," Toby replied and Fizzybink winced.

"Is that what Theo meant? All he told me was, and I quote, 'something stinks of Fairy meddling.' He said he'd take care of it. I'm not surprised, though. Ryme is one of the oldest and therefore stupidest Giants. You can only reason with them when they're young. Their brain doesn't grow with the rest of their body, you see, so the older they get the smaller it is…"

"So wait… Is Theo… In charge?" Dominic asked slowly, one eyebrow arching.

"Of the dragons, yes."

"Wait a second, dragons? 'S'? As in, more than one? I thought you guys hated dragons…" Toby glanced at Dominic, both of them confused. Julie looked confused, too, but for different reasons than Toby and Dominic. Demora had her head craned back and was staring at the ceiling. Toby didn't bother to try and figure out why.

"Yes… but Theo made a quite compelling case as to why we should try and enlist all of the dragons we could." Fizzybink reached down, stroking the Teakettler idly like it was a little cat. "His winning point, I believe, was that if they weren't on our side, Rosepink would doubtless tempt them onto _her_ side. Luckily for us there aren't that many dragons in the world anymore. Only two dozen or so. All but eight wanted nothing to do with our debate at all, not even to join Rosepink."

"So, that's good, right? I mean, we've got _dragons_ on our side."

"Rosepink has the ifrit," Fizzybink said, tiredly.

"Ifrit?"

**Big living blobs of fire. Like burning things. Bad smell. Even worse personalities,** Demora offered up.

Fizzybink nodded in agreement. "She has also enlisted the aid of several naiads—"

**Water spirits,** Demora explained. **Overly fond of drinking.** **Water, I mean.**

"—as well as the Hidebehind."

The Teakettler let out an ear-piercing shriek that made them all clamp their hands over their ears and scurried off of Fizzybink's lap. Still whistling in pure terror, it disappeared into a hole, steam pouring out of the little hole.

"My goodness, what was that about?" Julie asked, turning to Fizzybink.

Fizzybink looked grim. "Here in Believe there are creatures that even Princesses should be afraid of. Just as fairy tales in the mundane world can give flight to imagination, wonder, and beauty, they can also turn into nightmares revealing the most unimaginable darkness and horrors. The Hidebehind is one such creature. It is a monster born of the deepest fears in the mortal and immortal soul, one that feels no mercy or compassion. It is a terrible creature, Princess, one that not even Princess magic is sure to defeat."

Toby suppressed a shiver. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Just pray she does not sink so low as to amass a collection of those monsters. Even Believe has plenty of demons if one goes looking for them."

"What about the Kitsune?" Toby nodded at Demora. Fizzybink turned to regard the little fox-spirit.

"I doubt it. The real issue is that many, many beings in Believe lived on the fringes of human societies, not bothering to build their own. Now that they are waking up from their Sleep, they are still scattered, with no real network or organization to tell them what is going on. It has worked for many years for everything from the Swanmays to the Kitsune to… honestly, most beings of Believe. I doubt, even were Demora to have her tails, she would know where a single other Kitsune is right now. There are only a handful of cities in the land of Believe and most of them refuse to take sides in feuds like this or let their people take sides."

Demora blinked as if just realizing they were talking about her. **My name's Morade.**

"Don't they understand what's at _stake_ here?" Toby burst out. "Don't they realize that this isn't just something that the Fairies are disagreeing about? It's the existence of their way of life. For as long as Believe's been around, there've been Princesses, too. Don't they _care_ what happens?"

Fiz looked up at her with a tired smile. "I don't they realize it. Unfortunately, we fairy tale creatures share much in common with mortals, including an inability to grasp the gravity of some situations."

Dominic reached over and rubbed Toby's back reassuringly. "Hey, chin up. We've got some strong allies on our side. We'll figure things out."

"We'd have more if I could figure out how to find the other Princesses," Toby muttered, then looked up at Fizzybink hopefully. He just shook his head and Toby sank further down into her seat. Half of Believe didn't care, the other half were on Rosepink's side, and they had no idea how to find any of the Princesses. Wonderful.

The door swung open and Toby knew who it was even without turning around. The rustling of skirts was a dead giveaway.

"Toby! Darling!"

Toby got to her feet just in time to be mobbed by one very frilly and very enthusiastic Fairy Godmother-in-training. Verum hugged her, then held her out at arm's length with one arm, a big wooden box tucked under the other. She let out a very disapproving cluck of her tongue.

"Princess, dear, you're filthy. We need to get you cleaned up. And in proper clothing, too!"

Toby chuckled dryly. "My clothing is just fine, thank you…"

"Um… I don't mean to be a bother, but… Who are you?"

Verum and Toby both turned to look at the blonde who was still sitting at the table. Verum regarded the crimson-eyed young woman for a moment, curiously, then dipped in a curtsey. "I am Verum, Princess Toby's Fairy Godmother-in-training. You've already met Prince Fizzybink, current ruler of Avalon. It's been a long time since I've met a Kitsune-tsuki."

**Mine!** Demora chimed helpfully.

"Everyone keeps calling her that," Toby said, looking back at Verum. "All I know is that Demora spit something glowy and gross looking into her eyes, and now they're red. She's not going to.. combust or anything, is she?"

"Well… I don't _think_ so. Unfortunately, Kitsune aren't really my strong point. They're from the Eastern parts of Believe, you see. It's odd to see one this far West." She turned to look at Demora, a strange look in her eyes. Then she turned back to Toby and smiled. "All I can tell you is that Kitsune-tsuki inherit abilities based on the Kitsune that .. for lack of a better word, possessed them. How far that goes… Well, if Demora can't tell you… I'll have to check my library, see what I can find."

"Sure." Toby couldn't help but peer at Verum more closely, however. Ever since she'd met the silver-haired, over-dressed young woman had seemed to know everything that Toby asked her about and several things that she shouldn't have known. It was the first time, other than messing up her spells, which she did constantly, that Verum had ever told Toby she _didn't_ know something.

Toby was getting tired of people not telling her things to 'protect' her.

"Well, I don't care what you two say, I'm not going back to the mundane world." Toby put her hands on her hips, resolutely. "Quite obviously, it's not safe if Rosepink is willing to send a dozen Fairies to my very school. And I'm sick of not knowing what's going on. I'm the Princess that everyone's fighting over, this is my fault, and I'm not going to just sit by and let it play out."

Fizzybink chuckled softly. "Judging from the determination I see in your eyes, you're not to be talked out of this."

"I'm _very_ stubborn."

"Like a mule," Dominic added, rubbing the back of his neck. Toby slapped his upper arm and he chuckled, then winced.

Verum blinked. "Oh, dear! How inconsiderate of me! Here." She moved towards Dominic, taking the box out from underneath her arm and opening it up. There, asleep inside the box was what Toby could only describe as a tiny little person made out of air. No, Toby thought. It was more like the air had solidified just enough to take a shape and was making half a go at being a person, though his form kept shifting and changing.

"A Sylph," Toby realized, and looked up to Verum, who nodded in affirmation.

"Dear Mr. Luft," Verum whispered. "Our friend is injured. Would you be so kind?"

The Sylph stretched, peeked over the edge of the box with a yawn, then shrugged. He drifted over the edge and down onto Dominic chest. Still shifting like way wind raced across meadows of long grass, he put his ear to Dominic's chest, then shrugged again. Standing again, he suddenly tipped forward, and with a puff of air, disappeared _into_ Dominic's chest.

"Hey!" Dominic ran his hands over his chest, then looked up at Verum, confused.

"Verum, what—" Toby began, but Verum just held up one finger to silence them.

Dominic blinked, his hands going to his sides. "Hey, my ribs… Ah… Ah… _CHOO!_" He sneezed so strongly he nearly hit his head on the box Verum was holding. Wrinkling and rubbing at his nose, all of them stared at Mr. Luft, who very carefully picked himself off of Dominic's knee, brushed the snot off of himself, then drifted upwards into the box.

With a little sigh, he curled up in the box again, reaching up to pull it shut once more.

"Thank you, Mr. Luft," Verum whispered just before he closed the box. Then she beamed at them. "See? All taken care of."

"Does stuff like that happen all the time?" Julie burst out, staring at them. "I mean, this tiny little man just _dove_ into Dominic's chest and then was _sneezed out_ then went down for a nap again! Don't you guys find it.. weird?!"

Toby glanced at Dominic, then shrugged. "You'll get used to it."

Dominic chuckled, rubbing his chest. "Yeah. At least Toby doesn't turn people into ducks."

"Oh, you heard about that one? Pity, it'd be better than vines. I wish I at least got killer daisies or something like that. Now _that_ would be awesome." Toby grinned.

"You guys are such freaks," said the crimson-eyed blonde.


	8. Chapter 8

(( Bear with all the set-up. It'll pay off, I promise. :D ))

**8.**

They stayed with Fizzybink and Verum in the Council Chambers for the better part of several hours. Toby wanted to know everything they could tell her about their current situation; part of her felt guilty for letting it go this far, as if it was her fault that things were so bad, that everyone was so tired. Over and over, both Fizzybink and Verum expressed frustration with the way that Rosepink seemed to know where their troops were at all times, to discover any secret plans that they had, and to always seem to have a new secret passageway or chamber that would bypass Fiz's troops.

"Is it a leak?" Toby asked, a furrow in her brow at the idea of a traitor in their midst.

"Unless it's myself or Verum, no one else would know some of the things we've tried. It's like.. It's like she has a magic ball or something like that that keeps telling her things."

"Including how to find the Princesses," Toby had added, biting the tip of her thumb. _Rosepink, you monster. How do you know? What is it that you're using? _

Answers were nowhere to be found, however, and soon thereafter they retired to their rooms. Toby had, rather doggedly, insisted that _no_, she did _not_ need guards in her room the entire time. The only way she'd been able to appease Fizzybink, Verum, and Dominic was by agreeing to share a room with Julie and Demora. That, at least, was better than having random Fairies fawning over her, though she rather doubted how much use either of them would be in a fight.

Still, after a bath in the always-hot tub attached to the room, she flopped down on the circular bed to clean and care for Skysyr while Julie took a bath. Finishing with Skysyr, she set it to the side and gently untied Kjavaeos from her hip. Laying out the three pieces of the sword, she let her fingers run along them. In all of the hubbub, she'd nearly forgotten about her promise to the Jade Lady to fix Kjavaeos. She still had no clue how to do so; as far as she could tell, a magical blade such as Kjavaeos couldn't just be pounded back together. She was pretty sure they would have done that already if that was all it took. Instead, she had to somehow figure out a magical way to make it whole again. That, and how to get it back to the Jade Lady without getting lost in the labyrinthine depths of the Troll city of Everdark.

Quiet snoring sounds came from the little white fox-spirit curled up on a pillow on one side of the bed where Demora was sleeping soundly. Toby reached out, gently running her fingers over the hideous scar where the Kitsune's tails should have been. The touch seemed to rouse the fox-spirit, for she lifted her head and looked over at Toby.

**You woke me up.**

"Sorry," Toby said. "Go back to sleep."

Demora turned to face Toby, lying her head down on her paws. **You're sad…**

Toby sighed. "Yeah… I've been waiting for so long to come back here even though when I was here all I thought about was leaving… And now I come back and everything's an even bigger mess. I'm the Princess, I should _fix_ things, but… I don't know _how_. I don't even know where to begin. "

The Kitsune's eyes sparkled. **Maybe you should ask your compass. **

Toby blinked, reaching for the small rosewood box sitting with the rest of her things on the floor next to the bed. "This? All it does is show the entrances of Believe… How's that going to help me?"

**Silly girl. What did the Prince Fluttery say when he gave it to you? And not what you **_**think**_** you heard. What were the **_**exact**_** words? Those're very important.**

"He said it would take me wherever I wanted to go." Realization dawned on Toby. "Oh. Oh!" She pushed herself to her knees. "So you think… if I asked the compass to take me to Rosepink, it would?"

**Don't be so tiny. She'll know you're coming. Go **_**bigger**_**. **

Toby stared at Demora. "Bigger? What?"

The Kitsune rolled onto her back. ** What do you want to do, Princess? **

"I want to fix things. But that's not a place, that's something I want." The Kitsune just kept staring at Toby and for a moment the brunette floundered, lost. She stared at the rosewood box. "I want to fix things… But that's not a place… What about… What about if I ask it to take me to the place that'll show me how to fix things? Is that even possible?"

**Look, she didn't eat her cookie!** Demora leaped from the bed and bounded over to where the plate of food from her and Julie's meal was still sitting. There was one lone cookie still sitting on Julie's plate, which the Kitsune held between her little paws and started munching on. Toby just shook her head, looking down at the compass in her hands.

_Well,_ she thought. _No harm in trying. _

Cupping the box between her hands, she stood, her eyes on the compass rose. _I want to go to the place that will show me how to fix things. Take me to where I can fix things._

The needle quivered, swung back and forth, then with an unerring stillness, pointed towards one of the walls. Toby glanced at the wall. Did it mean _through_ the wall or to that spot of the wall? She walked over to the stone slab, running her fingers along the marble. "Ugh, I just want to go _through_ here," she muttered, smacking her fist on the stone wall.

There was an answering crack and she stumbled back away from the wall.

**You broke it!** Demora chimed helpfully, still gnawing on her cookie. Toby shot her a dirty look, but then was drawn by the fact that the crack was racing in an arc along the wall. Then, with another sharp crack like stones breaking, a round chunk of the wall like an oval-shaped door swung open. Toby peered past it, then looked down at the needle. It was now pointing down the dark hallway.

"I'll be right back," she told Demora, then stepped past the door and into the darkness. She kept her right hand on the wall next to her, trailing her fingers along it as she walked. Thankfully the tunnel seemed pretty straight and she didn't stumble into anything… until she nearly ran face first into the wall at the end of it.

Closing the compass, she tucked it into her pocket, then began to search the wall for another crack. Finding nothing, she bunched her fist and smacked it again. "Let me _through!_"

There was an answering crack and another jagged, vaguely oval door opened and swung out. Then she stepped out of it and into the deserted Throne Room of the Fairy Court. For a moment she panicked, stumbling back as if she expected Rosepink to leap out of the shadows again.

It was Rosepink-free, however, not even a guard at the big wooden doors. It was emptier than she remembered it, no overwhelming sense of oppressiveness. The curtains, she realized. There had been thick gauze curtains hanging from the ceiling. Someone had taken them down, as well as all of the portraits of Rosepink that had adorned the walls. Instead there was a great, empty hall and the throne sitting on a dais at the end.

"This is the place that'll help me fix everything?" she wondered, meandering towards the throne.

"I know not of everything, but I know _one_ thing I shall fix, oh yes."

The voice came from her side and she nearly fell over in surprise. She fumbled for Kjavaeos, but she'd left both it and Skysyr in the room at the end of the tunnel. Feeling rather stupid at having walked into a dark tunnel without even anything to protect herself, she turned to face the sound of the voice. It was small, and unsurprisingly the being that stepped out of the shadows was barely four feet tall. It had large, black eyes and walked erect, on two legs, but that was about as far as any similarity to a human went. It had two large, fur-tipped ears and a wet black nose like a cat. Its front legs it held much like arms, tucked against its ruffed-chest and it balanced on two bowed legs that reminded Toby of the art of fauns she'd seen, though those legs didn't end in hooves but in three toed, clawed, paws. A thick, furred tail stuck out behind it to balance it, and a moment later Toby realized it had wings tucked against its back, half-hidden underneath long, glossy black fur.

It was a cross between cat, meercat, and bat, and Toby searched the Princess knowledge to find what it was.

"Mogwai?"

The little being nodded, letting out a pleased rumble reminiscent of a purr. "Li Yan, if you please." About three feet from Toby, she paused and dipped in a polite bow. "I come with a Gift, Princess, but only if you are fit to receive it."

A furrow appeared in Toby's brow. "What sort of gift?"

The Mogwai blinked slowly, those large eyes regarding Toby with faint amusement. "We Mogwai have very long memories, yes. Very long. We remember our Gifts, oh how we remember them." She closed her eyes. "Fifty-eight. Fifty-eight Gifts have we given and mine to give is the fifty-ninth."

Toby watched as the little Mogwai padded over to her, then gestured with a clawed finger for Toby to lean over. Toby did and with the speed of a cat snatching a bird, the Mogwai pulled Toby's tiara off. Toby gasped in shock, fully expecting the magic to react defensively.

Nothing happened.

The Mogwai turned the tiara over in her clawed fingers. With a soft growl of disgust, she picked the last remaining fragments of the previous crystal from the setting in the front. Then she blew on it, rubbing it off and nodding her approval.

"Yes yes. This will work. Give me your Verastone, Princess." Li Yan held out her paw, palm up, peering up at Toby.

"My what? Oh! The stone Valiance gave me." Toby had shoved it in one of her pockets earlier that day. She furiously searched until she found the little red stone, sparkling like there was fire inside of it. Reaching out, she set it in the Mogwai's palm. "I was going to get it made into a necklace… but they couldn't make a setting that it didn't fall out of…"

"Mm. Yes. I am not surprised. Verastones will not be held by mortal means the same as the truth will not be contained by anything less than the deepest magic. Even then, the magic likes the truth, will find a way to let it slip, oh yes."

As she spoke, Li Yan inspected the stone, turning it back and forth with her clawed fingers. Finally she nodded briskly to herself, reaching down and, effortlessly, bending open the setting on the tiara. Gently she placed the crimson stone inside, deftly bending the prongs back around it. The stone jiggled when she moved it, loose inside of the setting. Toby was pretty sure it wasn't good for the tiara just to bend it and rebend it like that, but she didn't say anything.

The Mogwai didn't seem to be done, either. She began to rub her fingers along the tiara, chanting softly in what Toby could only guess was Chinese. The metal under her eyes glowed as if white hot, molding to the Verastone, which shone with a deep red light.

Abruptly, Li Yan handed the tiara back to Toby. "It is done, now, yes. The fifty-ninth Gift."

"Thank you…" Toby said, looking down at the tiara. It seemed so strange to see it with a stone in it once again; it'd been so long that it'd been empty. The Mogwai was watching her, expectantly, so Toby lifted it and slid it back onto her brow. Once again, the tiara seemed to shrink to fit snugly but not painfully across Toby's brow. It wasn't even warm to the touch, but comfortingly cool.

The Mogwai dipped in an abrupt bow, her eyes glittering with a sudden ferocity. "Do not be thanking us, Princess. We give you a Gift that is truly a double edge, a Curse as it is a Gift. It is the Mogwai's right to guard the Truth, and we give you a Gift that will ensure it." Her wings shifted against her back. "You may find yourself unhappy to find what you find."

Toby's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Li Yan chuckled. "I am thinking you will be finding out soon enough, yes. Farewell, Princess. We Mogwai will be watching with great interest. Great indeed."

The little black demon-spirit bowed politely again, then turned and walked back into the shadows where she'd first appeared. Toby blinked, despite her attempts not to, and Li Yan was gone, leaving Toby standing in an empty throne room.

The Princess looked down at the compass in her hands. "I thought I told you to take me to the place where _everything_ gets fixed," she scolded it. "Not just the tiara…"

The compass didn't respond. _Of all the things to _not_ talk to me…_ Toby thought, tucking the compass back in her pocket. At least one thing was back to normal… Well, as normal as anything in the land of Believe got.


	9. Chapter 9

**(( AN: Sorry for the hiatus. Updates may be spotty for the next two weeks -- moving/vacation/new job/etc. )) **

9.

**I ate your cookie, too,** Demora confessed when Toby stepped out of the hole in the wall. The brunette stared at the Kitsune as the door creaked shut behind her, the crack disappearing as if there had never been a door in the first place.

"Um… okay?"

The Kitsune shrugged and curled back up on the pillow she'd apparently claimed as her bed.** Just saying…** she commented, then was asleep.

Toby stared at the tail-less white fox for a moment, then shrugged. By the time Julie was out of the bath, Toby was 'asleep' on her side of the wide, circular mattress that served as a bed in the Fairy Court. Julie didn't try to wake Toby up, for which Toby was grateful. Long after the blonde had settled in to her side of the bed and fallen asleep, Toby lay awake, pondering Li Yan's words.

Toby slept fitfully, wanting the night to be over with so she could get down to business. Finally, morning came in the form of several Fairies bearing trays laden with breakfast foods and fresh clothes for both of them. As she shoveled bread and fruit into her mouth, Toby wondered how Fairies even told what time of the day it was, being underground and all.

To her dismay, however, she discovered that the Fairies had brought her another dress and not the pants and tunic she'd requested. She looked over as Julie squealed in delight and started to pull her own dress on, then shook her head and resigned herself to dealing with a skirt again…

The next polite knock on the door turned out to be none other than Fizzybink himself, two guards flanking him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then paused, his eyes sweeping to Toby's tiara.

"It's fixed…"

"Long story," Toby said, leaving him to come into the room himself and returning to her plate of food. She picked at a piece of bread idly for a moment, then looked up at him. "So? What news?"

Fizzybink shrugged and sat down on the bench next to Toby. "Nothing of note. Georgette sends her greetings. She and Valiance are currently scouting the situation on the Northern fringes of Believe. We've received some rumors that the Yeti are on the move."

"Is that a bad thing...?" Toby glanced at Dominic, one eyebrow arching.

Fizzybink shifted the sword that hung by his side, shrugging one shoulder. "Depends. The Yeti have a very loose social structure and they can't tolerate anything other than ice and snow. They'd make horrible soldiers for her. However... We certainly don't want to have them as enemies. Not with the Selkies living so close to them and swearing their alleigance to you."

Toby bit her lower lip. "Is there anything I can do?"

The Fairy Prince smiled, reaching out and putting a hand on Toby's shoulder. "They're fighting for you, Princess, and all you represent. So go out there and give them a reason to keep fighting."

Toby laughed, drily. "If I'm the reason we're fighting, we're bound to lose."

"I might have thought that, when we first met. But now?" Fiz grinned at her. "I think Rosepink should be very, very afraid." He stood with a sweep of his pale green hair, dipping in a quick bow to Toby. The brunette looked up at him and noted the sparkle back in his eyes; it lightened her heart and she smiled back at him. "I will make sure your Knight is awake, Princess, and then return to take you on a tour of the troops we have here in Avalon. Maybe having a live Princess back in the halls will convince them to reveal some of their secrets."

"Uh... about that..." Fizzybink paused, one eyebrow arching. Toby reached up and rubbed the stone set in her tiara with her finger, reassuring herself it was still there. "I somehow made doors in the wall."

"What?"

Toby nodded to the wall that had opened for her. "I asked the compass to take me to the place where I could fix everything, find answers. Somehow, either it or my magic made a tunnel appear in the walls. It only took me to the throne room and there wasn't anything there but the Mogwai but maybe--"

"Mogwai?" Fiz interupted her, a deep furrow in her brow. The sudden concern in his eyes made Toby forget what she'd been trying to say. "Are you sure it was a Mogwai?"

"Yeah... Li Yan. She's the one who fixed my tiara."

Fizzybink stared at the crimson stone as if he expected it to burst into fire. Toby had just opened her mouth to question him further when he suddenly smiled at her, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder. "Ah well. Nothing to be worried about."

The stone against Toby's forehead was suddenly very hot, making her raise her hand to it. As quickly as it was hot against her brow, it cooled, as if nothing odd had happened at all. Toby stared at Fizzybink, confused. He must have thought she didn't believe him because he gave her another reassuring smile, then nodded to Julie.

"Keep her close, all right? I don't know much, but if the stories from the East are true, Kitsune-tsuki can have a tough time of it."

Toby swivelled in her seat to watch the blonde for a moment. Julie had Demora in her lap and was combing out the Kitsune's long, silvery hair. She didn't look like she was having a tough time of everything. In fact, seeing her in her dress made Toby suddenly aware how unattractive Toby was in her own. The brunette turned back to Fizzybink.

"Okay," she said, quietly.

Fizzybink smiled again and dipped in another bow. Then he turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Toby alone with the blonde.

"Is everything all right?" Julie slid into the seat Fizzybink had just left, leaving Demora asleep on the round bed.

"Just peachy," Toby muttered under her breath, ripping her bread into tiny pieces.

Julie shifted quietly for a moment, then smiled brightly at Toby. "So... Fizzybink's really cute. He dating anyone?"

Anger bubbled through Toby so suddenly that it surprised even her. She slammed her bread down on the plate, turning on Julie. "Just who do you think you are?! You think just because some fox-thing who can't even remember her own name spat in your eyes that you're part of this? That you're somehow welcome here?! You don't know the _first thing_ about what's going on here and you _certainly_ don't belong."

The blonde looked hurt for a split second, but before Toby's anger could fade to guilt, Julie had stiffened. "Who'd want to belong with this freakshow, anyway? If I could go home, I would!"

The stone in Toby's tiara flared against her skin again and she rubbed at it irritatedly. "Please. You can't pass up the opportunity to try and steal Dominic away, you're so desperately in love with him."

Julie flushed. Toby couldn't tell if it was rage or embarrassment. "I couldn't care less about Dominic."

The stone felt so hot against Toby's skin it only added to her anger. She stood so violently she knocked the plate of bread-bits to the floor. "Fine. Then you won't mind staying in the room, since you couldn't care less about us freaks." She strode towards the door, shoving it open and letting it bang shut behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**(( AN: This chapter is dedicated to Noey. Thanks for keeping me going, even when I wasn't sure where it was I was going. )) **

**10.**

Toby strode through the halls without a destination in mind. Some part of her, however, seemed to know where it wanted to go, because when her feet finally took her where they were going, she found herself standing in front of the pale pink rose bush in the middle of the Courtyard. High up on the balconies she could see the glint of metal and knew there were Fairies patrolling this area. It made her even angrier to know the Fairies weren't even safe in their own Courts.

She reached out, running her fingers along one of the satin roses. "If I could only ask you what you knew..." she murmured, then sighed softly.

"Funny, I was just going to ask you if _you_ knew what you were doing."

Toby jumped, whipping around to find Theo standing there, hands on his hips. The light from the crystals far above glittered off of his spikey blue hair and made patterns on the white-trimmed, black tunic he wore. The brunette turned back towards the roses again, shrugging one shoulder carelessly.

"Just needed some air, s'all."

"No, it's not all of it. Toby, you can't just wander around. It's dangerous."

"What do you care? You didn't even notice I was gone." Toby couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice. Of all the people, Theo's abandonment stung the most. She'd stuck by him, believed in him when no one else did, and at the first sign of back-lash he'd up and left her.

A low growl welled up from Theo's throat, making Toby jerk her head around to look at him again. His hands were clenched, blue fire in his azure eyes. "You don't _know_... Don't even know what I've..."

Theo's anger didn't frighten Toby. In fact, she turned fully to face him, a furrow in her brow. "What you've what?"

The Dragon stared at Toby for a moment, then, abruptly deflated. He looked away from her, up at the rose bush. Toby couldn't read his expression. "... nothing. Nevermind."

"Sure. Of course. Nothing. That's why you're angry. That's why you don't talk to me. Nothing." Toby wished he was in his dragon form again so she could kick him in the shin. No one had even told her how it was possible Theo had gone from human to dragon then back to human again, not even Theo himself, and now he was acting like he didn't want to even speak to her. Why had he even bothered to seek her out? Just to lecture her?

"What do _you_ care?!" Theo shot back at Toby, frustration making his voice raw. "You _have_ your perfect little Story. You have your Knight, your Fairy Prince handing everything to you on a silver platter, everything to make you the ideal little storybook ending. They gave you your happy ending, Princess!"

All Toby could do was stare in confusion as Theo turned on his heel and stalked off, disappearing into the darkened halls of Avalon once more.

"Toby? What are you doing out here?"

Fizzybink and Dominic had approached from the opposite direction of Theo's exit, presumably from the direction of Dominic's quarters. She hadn't even asked where they were, she realized with slight pang. Still, Theo's words were ringing in her ears. She turned to face them fully.

"What did he mean? Theo said you handed me everything I needed to be the ideal Princess. What did he mean by that?"

Someone else had once said that to her -- Rosepink, the Queen of the Fairies. Soon after, she had tried -- and succeeded -- in poisoning Toby. The memory of the inky cold fingers of unconciousness creeping over her still sent shivers of fear down Toby's spine. If it hadn't been for Dominic and True Love's Kiss, she would have stayed dead. She couldn't understand where in that equation Fizzybink and the others could have 'given' her anything.

A look chased itself across Fiz's face -- a flash of fear, then a rush of guilt that told Toby without them saying a thing that Fiz and Dominic knew exactly what Theo was talking about.

"I don't know," Fiz said, and the stone flared against Toby's forehead. Realization crashed through her, making her reach up to touch the stone as if to assure her that the idea that had sprung into her mind could possibly be -- and was possibly -- true.

"You're... You're _lying_."

Fiz stared at her as if he didn't know what to say, but Toby didn't need him to say anything. Dominic cleared his throat. "Tobes, is that... Valiance's gift?" He nodded to the glittering red stone set in the silver clasp of her tiara.

"The Verastone. Yeah. Yeah it is," Toby said in a tight voice. "And right now it's telling me that you have something that _you _should be telling me. Like, how about the truth?"

"Toby, please," Dominic said in a soft voice. "Everything we did was to protect you and help you. Can't you just trust us?"

"Trust you? _Trust_ you? When this stone in my tiara keeps telling me that you're lying to me over and over again? Trust isn't based on lies, Dominic. It's based on the truth. How am I suppose to trust you when you won't even tell me the truth?!" Toby realized, in the back of her mind, that she was yelling, but somehow that didn't seem important. Ever since she'd returned to the halls of Avalon -- and perhaps even before -- that something was off, something was wrong. Now she was finding out that that feeling was correct, and the people she trusted most were part of it. "What did he mean, Fizzybink? Dominic? What happened that night that you're not telling me?!"

"You died but you were brought back to life by True Love's Kiss. Isn't that enough?" Fizzybink asked in a thin, strained voice. The stone stayed cool against her forehead. So he wasn't lying about that much, Toby thought furiously. Then, what?

"Fine. If you won't tell me the truth, then I'll just go ask Theo," Toby said, turning to follow the dragon.

"No, Toby-- Wait--" Dominic grabbed her arm with a near-desperate tone.

She looked back over her shoulder at him, her stomach feeling heavy. "You don't want me to go talk to him. Which means that whatever you're hiding from me has to do with him. What'd you do to him? Did you threaten him to stay away from me? I can't believe you, of all people, would bully someone else like that Dominic."

"I didn't bully anyone! He agreed to it too!"

Toby took a step towards Dominic, her voice ringing like a sword clanging against a shield. "Agreed to _what?_" She stared at Dominic; he said nothing, but couldn't hold her gaze and looked away from her. She turned her gaze on Fiz, with the same result. For a long moment they stood there in silence, Toby waiting, Dominic and Fiz with their gazes anywhere but at her. It infuriated her.

"I can't believe," she said, in a voice that was soft as a whisper but sharp as Kjavaeos's edge, "that the two people I respected and admired most for their courage aren't even brave enough to tell me -- their Princess, their _friend_ -- the truth. I thought I meant more to you than that."

Her skirt whipped about her ankles as she turned to walk away from them. It seemed like all she was doing was walking away from people when all she was trying to do was put things right. These halls, however, with their darkness and their heavy silence and their ashamed looks, weren't the halls full of light and merriness she remembered. In truth, she wasn't sure what she was fighting for anymore. Her worst enemy was here and _welcome_, her Fairy Godmother (in-training) suddenly didn't know any of the answers, everyone questioned why they were fighting for her, and now Fiz and Dom were lying to her. Had been lying to her.

She'd barely gotten three steps away when Dominic's voice burst from behind her. "I didn't Kiss you." She froze. Dominic was silent for a moment then added, in a soft voice, "I didn't... Theo did."

Splitting the silence that fell, as if to echo the turmoil erupting in Toby's heart, came the sudden shrieking alarm of the Teakettler's whistle.


	11. Chapter 11

AN (( Sorry there wasn't an update sooner, had issues getting the internet in my new apartment. Stupid cable companies. ))

**11.**

The Teakettler's whistle rent the air again as the little brown mouse-like creature came rocketing through the front doors, followed by a billow of steam pouring from its ears and mouth. Its whistling was deafening, but abruptly silenced when it disappeared into a tiny hole at the base of the rose bush in the center of the Courtyard. There was a moment of silence like the halls of Avalon were inhaling, preparing for what was to come, then the silence was drowned in the deafening clamor of Fairy warriors rushing towards the Courtyard doors.

Pouring in from the front doors themselves were easily two dozen warriors, each with a pale pink rose sigil emblazoned on their tunic.

"Toby, get to safety!" Fizzybink barked at her, drawing his sword as he turned to meet the invaders. Dominic followed soon after, accented by the sharp clang of his sword meeting an opposing Fairy's.

_'I didn't kiss you. Theo did_.' _But if Theo Kissed me, why did he let me think it was Dom? Who is my True Love, then? Theo? Still Dominic? _The world spun around Toby as she stood there, her thoughts a tornado swirling inside of her. She barely even registered the battle raging around her, the fact that Fiz and Dom were fighting, the fact that so many other Fairies were fighting. All she'd thought she'd come to grips with in the past two months had just come undone and Toby was left feeling as if she'd just woken up from being dead again.

A curl of fire shot past her, jarring her from her thoughts just in time to see the Fairy who'd been about to lop her head off fall to the ground, rolling desperately. She stared at the writhing Fairy, her brain too overwhelmed to make sense of what had just happened.

"What in the Dragonmother's name are you doing just standing there?!" Theo gripped her upper arms, giving her a firm shake. Toby stared at him.

"You... You kissed me."

Theo's hands tightened on her arms, but she didn't care. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

The stone was hot against her brow. He was lying. He knew exactly what she was talking about. It jolted her out of her reverie into a familiar and much safer emotion -- anger. She shoved him, hard. "You _lied_ to me! All this time you knew! All this time you let me think it was Dominic! You _lied!" _

The dragon yanked her to the side just in time for an axe to go whistling through the air where she'd been standing. He drew in a sharp breath then let it out in a rush, fire erupting from his throat and searing the Fairy who'd attacked her. Then he turned to her. "Like I had a choice! You're a _Princess_, Princess. I'm a dragon. Last time I checked that equation didn't exactly equal a happily ever after." His voice was raw and she could hear the pain. It only made her angrier to think of him, these past two months, knowing she thought Dominic was the one who'd saved her when it'd been him.

"You _did_ have a choice! You could have trusted me!" she yelled right back at him, gripping his shirt and yanking him forward, out of the way of a spear thrust. He reached behind him, catching the hilt of the spear. He thrust it back into the stomach of the Fairy who weilded it, then spun it, slamming it down into the Fairy's helmet. The Fairy dropped like a rock.

"It's not you I don't trust. It's everyone else."

She shoved him again, tears of fury stinging her eyes. "I stood up to the Queen of the Fairies for you, Theodore. What makes you think anyone else would have been any different?" She didn't stay to dwell on the stricken expression on his face. Instead she gripped her skirts and fled, ducking slashes and snatches. Breaking free from the fighting, she let her legs stretch, taking her from all the lies and the deceptions, from the ones she didn't even know if she could trust anymore.

There was only one place they wouldn't think to search for her, the place her compass had told her all things could be fixed. She was pretty sure things were broken beyond fixing, but she struggled with the heavy oak doors to the Throne Room until there was enough of a gap for her to slip through. Listening to the dull thud of the door swinging shut behind her, she leaned back against them, the sounds of battle fading to a distant chatter. Not knowing what else to do, she let herself drift forward, through the long, empty hall towards the throne sitting, silent and watchful, on the dais at the end.

Here was where Rosepink had stood and stabbed the poisoned spindle into her palm, and here... Here was where she had fallen and died. Here was where they had stood and decided -- all of them -- to lie to her, to make her believe Dominic had given her the Kiss that revived her, not Theodore. Here was where Theo had said all right and turned his back on her.

Furious, she gripped the handle of Skysyr, sliding it from its hilt. "_Go away_!" she cried to the throne, cleaving the seat in two with the glittering blade of Skysyr. There was a sharp snap, a crack racing from the sword blade all the way up the back of the seat.

Toby tugged on the sword to free it, but it was stuck fast. Soon she sank to her knees in front of the throne, tears running hot down her cheeks. When did everything get so messed up? When did her world become nothing more than lies and deceptions?

The next sharp crack caught her by surprise, and she raised her tear-streaked face to look at the broken throne in front of her. At first she couldn't see where the loud crack had come from, but then there was another snapping sound. She jumped back, to her feet, Skysyr still buried in the seat where she'd driven it. The rift that Skysyr had caused in the upper seat was widening. But how? She hadn't done anything to it...

Spiderweb lines raced across the tall back of the seat and down to where the marble dais underfoot was. Toby took another step back as the crackling noises suddenly stopped, only to spring back louder than ever as the throne crumbled apart, bits and pieces spilling over each other and tumbling down the steps. Toby stared at the remains of Rosepink's throne in confusion. She knew she hadn't hit it that hard.

Her confusion was rapidly forgotten, however, at the unmistakable lines of a door set into the stone underneath the throne. The Princess dropped to her knees, digging her hands into the rubble and shoveling it to the side. The door was plain wood, a deeply burnished brown, with strange etchings burnt into its surface. She reached out to touch it then snatched her hand back at the nearly numbing tingle of magic. Toby didn't know much about how spells worked, but she knew that there was a _very _strong one on this door. From the feel of it, it wasn't the same sort of spell that had been laid on the stump door to Avalon, either. More like one to keep something -- or someone -- from opening the door.

Toby hefted Skysyr in her hand, brushing the sword off. "Ready for one more shebang?" she asked the blade, then raised it above her head. With all of her might she drove it down against the door, aiming to slice it in half.

The backlash of the spell being released sent her sprawling backwards on her rear. Groaning, she pushed herself up, pulling her hair out of her face, and found herself staring at a stairway that disappeared into the ground below the door, which was now hanging in two pieces.

Remembering the last time she'd ventured into a strange tunnel unarmed and how silly she'd felt, she made sure to collect Skysyr. She held the blade aloft in the light to make sure no permanent damage had been done to the shining blade, but it seemed unscathed. Whatever fairy tale creature had made it had done a job no mortal blacksmith could have duplicated. The thought made her wonder, once more, why Kjavaeos remained unrepaired.

She patted the sword, sliding Skysyr back into its sheath below Kjavaeos's, then began to make her way down the steps, one hand on the wall.

"This is probably a really, really stupid idea," she muttered to no one in particular, but she didn't much care. They were all fighting or busy thinking up new lies to tell her. For once she was on her own and she knew she could handle it. Well, she amended in her mind, was reasonably sure she could handle it. As long as it wasn't another Frost Giant or the Hidebehind. The thought made her shiver, but she kept picking her way down the winding stairs.

What she found at the bottom, however, was a brightly lit hallway, three doorways on either side of it. Each doorway had a gossamer curtain hanging in it which should have been transparent, but seemed to obscure what was beyond into a foggy haze. Toby drew Skysyr again, just to be safe, and inched down the hallway towards the first curtain.

Drawing it to the side just enough to let her peek in, she found herself looking at a large room, empty except for the huge pool of water in the middle. There was no one inside and the only light was from more of those cieling crystals shining down on the mirror-still water. She let the curtain drop and investigated the room across the hall. It seemed to be a bedroom, of sorts. There was a straw bed on one side of the wall and a drawer against the other. A rickety looking closet stood in one corner. Toby poked her head in with a soft "hello?" but it was empty as well.

The second set of doors proved to lead to rooms with doors set in the far wall. Toby struggled to open them but they were locked and she didn't dare try and break them with Skysyr until she knew if it would alert whomever or whatever dwelled in this hidden hallway. Her heart thudded in her chest at the thought that this might be where Rosepink was hiding, where she was basing all of her untraceable attacks from. No one would ever suspect an entrance through the Throne Room itself, and once in Avalon, if she could duplicate Toby's opening-doors-in-the-wall trick, there was nowhere she couldn't sneak her troops.

Toby's palms were sweaty as she gripped Skysyr, moving towards the third set of doors. The second to last proved to be another bedroom area, though this one was nearly filled to the brim with books and scrolls. It reminded her of Verum's room, all the different levels filled with odd knickknacks of every description as well as book upon book upon book.

That left the last curtain. She paused, took a deep breath, and then inched it open.

The room was so brightly lit that Toby had to pause to let her eyes adjust. This room was much, much bigger than the others, stretching as far as Toby could see. Which, in all honesty, wasn't very far, because the entire room was crammed with so many bookshelves and piles of scrolls and manuscripts that it made the other bedroom seem empty. There were dozens of tiny lights floating in midair like fireflies that didn't dim, shining from inside what seemed to be a bubble of sorts. They wandered through the air like aimless clouds drifting across the sky, but in numbers that made it so there were no shadows in any corners.

Strangest enough, however, was the space in the middle of the room. Books and shelves had been shoved back to make room for an odd, round little table, upon which sat a tea set, complete with cups, saucers, and pot with a curl of steam coming from its spout. There was a basket of what looked like sugar cookies, upon which the two women were snacking and dunking into their tea. The older woman waved to Toby with a cheery smile.

"Well then, get your sorry rear over here and let's have a party! We're celebrating the fact you finally found us!"

Her companion nodded enthusiastically. She had brown hair so dark it was nearly black, twisted in a mess of curls that tumbled over her bare shoulders. Her figure was full of curves, the body of a mature woman in her prime, which made Toby keenly aware of her own board-like build. The eyes that gazed at Toby were dark as a pool at midnight, and just as impossible to read. She wore an outfit that reminded Toby of the stereotypical gypsy wear -- an off the shoulder white blouse, tight red corset, and a full set of deep blue skirts. She was barefoot and wore bells on her ankles, wrists, and around her waist that made a soft tinkling sound whenever she moved. She smiled at Toby.

"Welcome, Last Princess of Believe. We've been greatly awaiting your arrival."

The old woman cackled with such energy that Toby nearly startled, turning her eyes back to the crone. No, crone was too vulgar a word for her, Toby thought. The old woman was wrinkled, yes, and her hair was white with age, but there was a grace and a smoothness to her motions that spoke of a person much younger. It was her eyes that caught Toby, though. Where they should have been white they were in fact black, with silver irises sparkling like stars in the night sky. She wore a simple white dress with a robe thrown over top, her long white hair pulled back into a thick braid. When she moved, Toby could see a faint pattern like shimmering scales on the back of her hands and the sides of her faces. Toby didn't know what to make of her, except that there was something about her that was very, very familiar.

"Who... who are you?" she finally asked, still standing there with Skysyr in her hand, though the blade was cool in her palm. The sword was unconcerned, Toby thought, then wondered when she'd started attributing moods to her swords as well.

"This is Nigelle, the Scryer. And I... Well, I'm the Fairy Godmother," the old woman said, leaning forward with an excited glitter in her eyes.

"..._The _Fairy Godmother?" Toby asked, not sure how to feel about that.

"_The_ Fairy Godmother," the Fairy Godmother affirmed. "Though you may call me Baba Yaga."


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

"Baba Yaga? But... wasn't Baba Yaga a.. _bad_ person in fairy tales?" Toby looked from the crone to the woman, confused. Surely _the_ Fairy Godmother of all people wouldn't be confused with a crooked old hag who was the stereotypical witch in so many fairy tales. Toby had only read a few herself. She vaguely recalled something about a house on chicken legs...

Baba Yaga cackled, gripping her sides. Nigelle simply sipped at her tea, apparently quite used to her companion's odd enthusiasm. "Child, oh child... I would have thought, given recent events, that you would know how little one can rely on what others tell you..."

Toby stiffened; the old woman's eyes were sharply glittering stars under her white eyebrows, and she was studying the brunette carefully.

"How... how did you know about that?" Toby couldn't keep the defensive anger out of her voice. The Fairy Godmother just smiled serenely.

"Poppet. I'm the Fairy Godmother. Something Verum dear hasn't told you is that Fairy Godmothers _always_ know what their Princesses want to know. Or need them to know. It's not exactly clear, more like whatever makes the Story flow smoothest." Baba Yaga turned to Nigelle, waving a knobby-knuckled finger at her. "You know, add that to my list of things to fix. This damn Story nonsense justifying all manner of things that don't make sense. Like that silly Knight business? What is even the point of having a Knight if the Story arbitrarily decides they shouldn't know their Prince or Princess is in trouble because it's better for the Story? Remember that time when--"

"Um -- excuse me?" Toby said, as politely as she could, sensing that this was a topic that the old woman would go on about ceaselessly. The Scryer shot her a grateful look, setting down her cup of tea.

"Please, Baba. To matters at hand?"

The Fairy Godmother blinked for a moment as if she'd, momentarily, forgotten what was going on. "Oh. Yes. Well. To the seal!"

Nimbly as a woman an eighth her age, Baba Yaga swept to her feet, grabbing Toby's hand and half-directing, half-hauling her back out of the room and into the hallway. Toby fumbled to keep her feet under her as Baba Yaga all but hurtled into one of the other rooms, coming to a stop so suddenly that if not for the grip on her hand, Toby would have toppled into the far wall.

"There. Hit it." The Fairy Godmother pointed at one of the doors that Toby had tried -- and failed -- to open earlier.

"What? With what, my fist?" Toby stared at the old woman. Behind them, the Scryer lifted her hand to her full red lips, stifling a giggle. White haired woman and brunette both turned to eye her, and she lifted her hands in surrender.

"Perhaps you should _explain_ our situation to the Princess, Baba. She _is_ new to Believe, after all."

The old woman thought about it for a moment, then cackled again. Toby jumped in surprise. "Hah! What a command! 'Hit it'! No wonder you stared at me as if I'd grown a fourth head!" She whipped around to face the door, raising bony fingered hands to gesture towards its unmovable form.

"These doors are made from the tree that once grew in the heart of Avalon, in the Courtyard. Many, many years ago, when the first Princess disappeared, the tree withered and died. Rosepink had it cut down and fashioned into these doors, knowing that the Fairy magic was strong in them... Strong, and twisted, just as she herself had become."

Toby watched as Baba Yaga tucked her hands behind her back, beginning to pace in front of the door. She didn't stop talking, and though she was staring at the door, Toby knew it was her the story was being told to.

"I knew what she had become. She was my oldest, dearest friend. We played together, long before it was known about my parents, long before I was shunned from the Court, long before I assumed the mantle of guardian of the Princesses. I knew better than anyone else how driven she was for perfection -- for _utter_ perfection -- and how it had twisted her. So I left my young, silly apprentice and confronted Rosepink. In my foolishness I thought she could still be reached. I thought our friendship was intact. I was wrong.

"We argued, of course. Then we fought. But not even the Bright Magic, what you semi-accurately call Princess Magic, can stand up against Fairy magic in the depths of Avalon where it is strongest. I barely escaped. I knew there was only one weapon which could withstand her magic. So I went to the home of the Trolls, where I knew the Promise rested."

"'The Promise'?" Toby butted in, making the woman turn as if re-realizing Toby was standing there. The woman's eyes dropped to the shattered sword still strapped carefully to Toby's hip. Toby's hand went to it. "Wait, you mean Kjavaeos?"

"What do you think Kjavaeos means, child? In the language of the Danaan, the ancestors of Fairies, Trolls, and Elves, it means _promise_."

"But... What's the promise?"

The woman waggled her finger at Toby. Nigelle stiffled another giggle from behind them, but they both ignored her. "One story at a time, child! Now. Where was I? Oh yes. I sought out the Promise. But... It would not accept me. The Promise can only be borne by one who has never turned their back on love, True Love, and I made that mistake long ago. I cannot bear the sword, nor will it aid me. In my hurt and my desperation, I tried to force it, to bend its magic to the will of my own. The backlash shattered the sword and nearly killed me.

"It wasn't long afterwards that Rosepink found me. In my weakened state I could not fight her. She dragged me here, to this prison hidden in the depths of her kingdom, and bound me to these damned halls. Soon after she located and abducted Nigelle to do her work for her."

"She made me find the Princesses," Nigelle said in a soft voice. "All of them. I could only watch in horror as she tracked them down and found their weaknesses. I could only watch as she made them Doubt... as they disappeared..." The Scryer's shoulders slumped and Toby had the sudden urge to give her a hug. Before her impulse could become action, however, the Scryer's shoulders set resolutely, a smirk playing over her lips. "But she should have bound me tighter. I foresaw you, Toby, and saw your potential. I didn't tell her, and now you're here, and you can free us."

"This door has a spell of binding upon it, child. Behind it are my wand and Nigelle's chalice, the two things that can hold us here. Only the Promise can cleave through them, for there is nothing more powerful than the power of Love, not even Fairy magic, not even here in the depths of Avalon," the Fairy Godmother said, turning to Toby with that insane glitter in her eyes.

Toby shook her head. "But how can I? Look." She withdrew the stump of the sword, laying it across her palms and holding it out to the Fairy Godmother to inspect. "It can't cut anything anymore... It's useless."

Baba Yaga reached out, curling Toby's fingers around the blade with her own gnarled ones. She stepped towards Toby, her voice suddenly gentle, soft. "Oh, child... The smallest sliver of love is enough to make mountains tremble and rivers pool into lakes. Love is never broken for good. All you need is to trust in that feeling and it will be your strength."

Tears welled up in Toby's eyes unbidden. "I can't use the sword, Fairy Godmother." Her mind sprang to Theo and she felt the dull ache in her chest, the tightness when she inhaled like a twisting of her insides. "What I thought was a mistake I find out now is love, and what I thought was love I find out now was a lie. I don't think I can try anymore. I just want to give up."

"Really?" The Fairy Godmother's voice was soft but hard and it made Toby look up at her in surprise at the tightness of it. "Kjavaeos is telling me something quite different, Toby. I've never seen the sword gleam as it does now and that tells me you're fighting rather hard for the ones you love."

Toby's eyes lowered to the sword and she stared at it for a long moment. Finally she curled her fingers around it again. "I'll try," she said, in a small voice, "but only because I can't stand the thought of you being trapped down here any longer."

"Well then. Hit it!" The Fairy Godmother gestured impatiently at the thick door. Nigelle shot her a quelling look, but she ignored the other woman. Toby smiled faintly, then gripped the sword in her hands.

She faced the door, slowly raising Kjavaeos over her head. Mustering all of her strength, she swung the sword towards the wooden frame, bracing herself for the force of it hitting the door and cleaving through it. She nearly fell over when instead of a hard impact the door seemed to simply shatter the moment Kjavaeos's blade touched it. Toby flung her hand up to protect her face from the shower of wood bits, lowering her arm after a moment to find herself staring at a tiny room with a table set in the middle. There, on the table, was a gnarled looking branch and a plain, elegant silver chalice.

Nigelle and Baba Yaga moved past her towards the items. Nigelle cradled the chalice in her hands, kissing the lip. Baba Yaga seized the wand, holding it aloft and turning it side to side to make sure there was no damage to it. Finally, nodding in satisfaction, the Fairy Godmother tucked the wand in her belt.

"Well, child. Let's meet these friends of yours. I've a few words for that apprentice mine..." And from the glower in Baba Yaga's eyes, Toby did not envy Verum that conversation.

"My chalice grows cold in my hands and the cup's shadows are red as spilled blood," Nigelle said in a soft voice.

"Rosepink doubtless knows that the seals are broken. I wouldn't be surprised if in her fury she sends her worst," Baba Yaga said, grimly. "Come now, hur--"

A snap like the crack of lightning from across the hall silenced the old crone mid-sentence. Feeling Kjavaeos's hilt turn to the sharp biting cold of danger against her palm, Toby turned to stare in the direction of the noise. The door across the hallway was ajar, just a sliver. The silence was so thick she could hear her blood thudding in her ears.

"Where does that door go?" she whispered, her voice sounding awkwardly loud in the absolute stillness that had settled so abruptly over them.

When Baba Yaga spoke, it was in a tone that made Toby's stomach drop in an icy rock.

"That? That goes to Rosepink's hideaway. And judging from the hair standing up at the base of my neck, I'd say she's sent the Hidebehind to make sure we don't escape."


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

"Wh-what does the Hidebehind look like?" Toby slid Kjavaeos back into its sheath, though she had to fumble for it, drawing the longer, sharper blade of Skysyr. Behind her, Nigelle was clutching the chalice to her chest, looking grim and terrified.

"Pray you never find out, child," Baba Yaga said, moving, an inch at a time, towards the doorway ahead of them, "for the next second will find you being ripped to shreds. No one ever sees the Hidebehind and lives."

"If we run for it..." Nigelle began, tight against Toby's back.

"We'll be dead as soon as we turn our backs on it," the Fairy Godmother snapped, wand in her hand once more. Her eyes were darting back and forth, seeking any sign of the monster that had both her and Nigelle tight-lipped and tense. Toby didn't think she wanted to be anywhere near a monster that had the Fairy Godmother and the Scryer nervous, much less scared.

"Toby?" Julie's voice echoed down the hallway from the entrance under the shattered throne, making the three stiffen. "Verum said to look for you. Are you down here? Everyone's worried…"

"Julie, stay where you are!" Toby yelled, her voice echoing off the halls. "Do not come down here!"

"What?" The blonde's voice took a note of annoyance. "What, is this a special Princess-only club or something? Come on, Dominic's really upset and Fiz—"

"Julie do _not_ come down here!"

"Listen to her, child," Baba Yaga called, her eyes still shifting rapidly. She hadn't let her guard up for even a second.

"Who is that? What's going on?" Julie's voice was getting closer, and with a stab of irritation Toby realized that the blonde was walking down the stairs and would be in the hallway in only a matter of seconds.

A low growl rippled through the hallway, making Toby's blood ice inside of her veins. It sounded like it came from _behind_ her, but when she whipped around there was nothing but the darkness of the empty room. Nothing there. She snapped back towards the entrance of the door, gripping Skysyr so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Would you just listen to—" Toby started. Julie's scream cut her off, followed by the most terrifying snarl she'd ever heard. "Julie!" Before her head even caught up with the rest of her, Toby was racing down the hallway towards the blonde, another scream mingled with a fierce snarling reaching the Princess's ears.

"Princess, stop!" Nigelle cried, but Toby had already rounded the corner. She had to get to Julie. If something happened to Julie, it'd be all her fault, and it'd upset Dominic.

Julie was hunkered in a corner, three ugly gashes along one side having torn through her dress, her eyes wide with terror. Toby gripped Skysyr even tighter, turning to glance down the hallway where she'd come before kneeling next to Julie. "Hey," she said, shaking Julie's shoulder firmly. "Get up. Julie, come on, get up."

Julie stared at Toby as if she couldn't think around the fear clouding her eyes. Impatiently, Toby grabbed Julie's arm and hauled her to her feet, sliding the blonde's arm over her shoulders. "Baba Yaga! Nigelle!"

Toby pressed her back to the wall, staring down the hallway and practically willing the other women to appear. The shadows clinging to the sides and the corners of the hallway seemed filled with movement, making Toby's heart beat rapidly. She didn't even know how to tell where the Hidebehind was, and now it was somewhere out there.

A low growl came from behind her again, creeping along the back of her neck and making her snap around – to stare at a solid stone wall.

"_Toby!_" Julie screamed, terror in her voice.

Heat seared along Toby's back, a sudden slam of pain that made her cry strangle in its throat. She could feel the hot prickle of blood, even as Julie's hands gripped her desperately. The world bucked around Toby, but even as she staggered she managed to get her back to the wall. Her tiara was hot against her brow and she could feel the familiar pulse of magic wash through it, though it was somehow muted. She braced herself the kick of it backfiring, or the sprouting of a dozen over-sized flower bushes.

Instead, the wall that Toby's hand rested upon began to glow with a golden light. The light slid down the wall, pooling around their feet, then began to spread – moving down the hallway, up the walls, across the ceiling, until the entire hallway was lit up with a golden glow and there wasn't a shadow to be seen.

As the edge of the light advanced forward, Toby could see… _something_ in the shadows beyond it, shifting back even as the light inched forward.

"Apparently it's shy," Toby muttered bitterly, leaning back against the wall. Her mind was so numb with pain she didn't even bother to wonder why it was light this time that defended her and not vines. Even as she relaxed back, the white-haired old woman and her curly-haired counterpart appeared from the room Toby had left them in, looking around as they walked towards the two young women.

Baba Yaga stared at them both even as Nigelle pulled Toby forward, examining the claw marks across her back. "That, child, was a _very_ stupid thing to do. If you weren't a Princess, you'd both be dead."

"Where'd it go?" Julie asked, her voice high with fear. They all turned to stare down the brightly-lit hallway, not a dark spot to be seen. Baba Yaga shrugged.

"It's the Hidebehind. It hides. Behind things. Now move before your magic fades and we're right back where we started."

The crone bent to help Julie to her feet even as Nigelle carefully put an arm around Toby's waist. The brunette sagged against the Scryer, grateful for the aid. Her back felt as if it were on fire, each movement sending fresh spasms of pain through her. Toby bit down on the inside of her lip and refused to make a sound. She was a Princess for goodness's sake. She wasn't a weakling and she wasn't about to let anyone think she was.

Weakling or no, Toby was glad the other two women were there to help them up the stairs and into the quiet of the Throne Room. Baba Yaga kicked at the remains of the door that Toby had cleaved in half, chuckling to herself with a quiet satisfied air. Brushing her robe out behind her, she crouched, tracing her fingers over the air over the entrance, muttering to herself.

"What's she doing?" Toby whispered to Nigelle.

The Scryer shrugged. "Sealing it so the Hidebehind can't get through… Hopefully."

Toby ignored the last part, instead sinking into a sitting position on the dais. After only a moment, however, she shoved herself back to her feet. Julie looked up at her, a furrow in her brow, and Toby realized that it probably looked like Toby didn't want to sit next to the blonde.

"I died here," she said by way of explanation, nodding at the ground in front of where the throne had once rested.

"Oh," Julie said in a small voice. "I… Toby, I'm sorry… I didn't see it. When you turned around, it was … behind you."

"From what I gather that's not all too unusual," Toby replied with a dry arch of her eyebrow. Quickly, however, she added on, "it's okay. I'd rather me than you – at least I've got Princess magic—"

"Bright magic," Baba threw over her shoulder, then went back to chanting. Toby rolled her eyes.

"—Bright magic to protect me."

"Speaking of protection…" Nigelle moved around to look at Toby, her eyes dark and unfathomable as ever. "How did you know what to do to drive the Hidebehind back?"

Toby stared up at her. "I… How did I?... I didn't do anything. It just sort of… Happened."

Nigelle glanced over at Baba Yaga with one of those significant looks Toby was getting so tired of. She chose to ignore it, however, because right on cue the calvary decided to show up. A calvary consisting of one very battered looking Fairy and two battered looking humans. Humanoids, Toby amended, at the sight of Theo's spikey blue hair.

"Toby, what—" Fiz began, but abruptly cut off as Baba Yaga straightened up. "Godmother," he said abruptly, dipping the top half of his body in a bow. The white-haired crone ignored him. She was staring at Theo.

Silently, she raised one hand to him, gesturing him to her. Theo moved forward and as he passed under the muted light from the crystals above, Toby noticed for the first time that there were iridescent patterns like scales on the back of his hands and his neck, as well as on the sides of his cheeks. How had she missed that? Even in the dim light of Avalon, she should have seen it sooner. Should have realized what the Fairy Godmother was.

Theo spoke to Baba Yaga, but not in any language Toby recognized. The words were foreign – all hisses and rumbles, the tongue of a lizard or… a dragon.

The crone cackled, then replied to Theo in that same dragon-tongue. Her look was suddenly stern, the look of a teacher catching a student doing something they shouldn't – a look that could quail the mightiest of hearts. Theo looked down, embarrassed and ashamed. Baba Yaga smiled, though, then curled a gnarled hand around the back of his head and pulled him forward, kissing his forehead. She released him. "It will be if you will trust me," she said, and this time Toby understood her clearly.

Theo's brow furrowed. "I don't understand…"

"You will. In time. Now, come here, Fairy Prince, soon to be Fairy King. I want to take a good look at you." The Fairy Godmother patted Theo's shoulder, then gestured to Fizzybink. The green-haired Prince hesitated, but then walked forward, bowing deferentially to the old woman again. Baba Yaga looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. "Responsibility sits well on your shoulders, son of the Queen."

Fiz flinched. "Son of the King," he corrected gently. Baba Yaga looked pleased at the correction, but then stern again.

"Son of the Queen," she corrected, "for Rosepink would be proud of the Lie you told. Have you forgotten the lessons you learned in your youth? Love will not – love _cannot_ – be denied." Her voice cracked like a whip. "Rosalinde would be ashamed to know what you have done."

Shame flooded onto Fiz's face and he lowered his eyes to the ground again. In that moment, seeing the pain and regret chase its way across Fiz's face, Toby forgave him. "Baba, please," she said. "He was just trying to do right by me…" She glanced at Theo, her gaze lingering. "… even if it was the wrong thing."

Baba Yaga considered Toby for a moment, then nodded. "So be it. I will let your guilt and your shame be your punishment, Fiz. But know this… All your good intentions, all your noble acts, all of it is nothing in the face of Love. Don't make this mistake again."

"I won't, Godmother," Fiz said.

Baba Yaga's gaze next turned to the dark-haired young man standing only a few feet behind Fizzybink, his hand on his sword. Black and silver eyes regarded him for a long moment. He inclined his head politely but did not bow. The crone looked amused. "And you? You are proud of your little Lie?"

Dominic's voice was tight. "My love is not a lie and I will not apologize for it."

Toby's chest tightened at the look on his face. His eyes stayed resolutely on the crone, not even straying to Toby for a half a second. The Fairy Godmother stalked forward, peering up into his face. When she spoke, her voice was strangely gentle. "Lying for the sake of keeping love is the same as lying for any other reason, child. Your heart is true, but I cannot condone what you did."

Dominic's jaw set, resolutely. "Then what is your punishment?"

Baba Yaga placed a gnarled hand against his cheek. "Your love is punishment enough, child, for there is no worse than to love one who loves another."

His eyes fell and Toby had to look away from him. She couldn't bear to see the pain on his face… and know that she couldn't make it better. He'd lied to her and now she didn't even know who he was to her anymore. Boyfriend? Doubtful. Boyfriends didn't lie about something this big. Friend? Toby wasn't sure they could go back to those days anymore. Too much had happened – too much between the both of them.

She stared at the ground, feeling the hot prickle of tears in her eyes mirroring the hot prickle of blood sliding down her back. A sudden wave of headiness made the ground spin around her, and when it finally stabilized again, Julie was gripping one of her arms and Theo was holding the other. _So that's what bloodloss feels like_

"Toby, your back—" he said, his blue eyes brilliantly intense.

Toby smiled faintly at him, the world deciding to do loop-de-loops and corkscrews around her. "Hah… I'm so stupid," she whispered, a lop-sided smile on her face. "How could I ever… mistake those eyes?"

Theo shook his head. "You've lost too much blood. We need to get you bandaged up."

Toby was more than happy to sink into his arms and let him take over the job of dealing with gravity for her. She didn't even cry out when his hand accidentally brushed her tattered back, feeling the pain as if from a great distance. "This is… the second time…" she told him, but he didn't seem to hear her. Probably because her voice sounded as if it were coming from the mundane world, even to her ears.

She closed her eyes, trying to form the rest of that sentence in her mind. The second time he'd held her here, while she slipped into darkness. _Gee_, she thought. _Convenient he's here, in case I need True Love's kiss. I wonder if it has a max numbers of uses…_ With that last thought, she let go of her hold on the world and sank into the comfortable depths of unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

When Toby woke, she found herself once again in the large circular bed in her room, the veils drawn around it and mostly obscuring the room around her

**(( AN: I drew a picture of the Teakettler. Go to Deviantart (dot) com and search "Teakettler" and you should find it. **

**(Edit: Sorry guys. Forgot that it stupidly removes website names like that.) )) **

**14. **

When Toby woke, she found herself once again in the large circular bed in her room, the veils drawn around it and mostly obscuring the room around her. She was still wearing the tattered remains of her dress, but when she moved, there was no searing pain. Reaching behind her, she felt along her back. No scratches, only faint ridge-like bumps that didn't hurt. Apparently Mr. Luft couldn't prevent scars from forming.

Pushing herself into a sitting position, she pulled back the gauzy curtain and peeked out. Theo was half-sitting, half-slouched on a chaise across from the bed, the light glittering off his blue hair as his chest rose and fell steadily.

"He wanted to stay until you woke up," Baba Yaga said from behind her. Toby turned, the old crone half obscured by the drifting veils. The Princess pushed herself to her feet, moving around the bed towards the Fairy Godmother. With a sigh, she flopped onto a cushion near the old woman's chair.

"Funny. He wasn't nearly as attentive when I died two months ago." Toby paused, scrunching up her nose at a sudden thought. "I didn't die again, did I?"

The old woman chuckled. "No, just passed out."

"Great," Toby muttered, falling silent. She watched Theo sleep for a long moment before turning to look up at the white haired woman, who was also watching the young dragon across the room. "So… You're a dragon? Are you… the Dragonmother?"

Baba Yaga blinked down at Toby, then abruptly burst into peals of laughter. Toby jumped, then glanced over at Theo, afraid he'd awake. He stirred, but didn't open his eyes. The old woman's laughter softened into quiet chortles, and she wiped her eyes with one knobby finger. "Goodness no, child. Dragons live a very long time, but not forever. The Dragonmother lived for thousands of years – thousands of years ago. I am, however, related to her on my mother's side."

"Oh," Toby said, then tilted her head. Something about the way the Godmother said 'my mother's side' bothered Toby… until she realized where the flaw in the logic of that statement was. "Wait, I thought she was the mother of all dragons… So what do you mean only on your mother's side?"

Baba Yaga chuckled again, looking impressed. "I'm only half-dragon. My father was a Fairy. Rosepink's great great great uncle, to be exact."

"But… I thought everyone hated dragons…"

"Most do." The crone leaned forward, silver irises sparkling from the blacks of her eyes. "I daresay you understand when I say love is sometimes altogether unexpected – and perhaps a bit difficult." Toby felt her cheeks burning and looked away from the old woman. Baba Yaga stared at her for a moment, then leaned back in her chair, smiling faintly. "No one approved of my father being with my mother, of course. Fairy Royalty? With a _Dragon_, no less? But they would not be denied… and I was the result."

"What happened?" Toby asked softly.

Baba Yaga's face fell slightly, sorrow etched into those deep age-lines. "Fairies don't live as long as Dragons do. My mother tried to share her Life with my father, to cut short her thousands of years to extend his… but he refused. In the end, he passed away peacefully in his sleep. My mother curled up around his still-warm body and just… stopped being."

"I'm so sorry," Toby said softly.

"I'm not," the old woman chuckled. "It taught me how powerful love is… and how impossible it is to keep two who truly love each other from being together." She turned her gaze to Toby again, and Toby had the distinct feeling the half-Dragon was insinuating something.

"But, how'd you end up as the Fairy Godmother?" Toby asked, desperate for any conversation that didn't revolve around her and Theo or Dominic.

"I was chosen," the old woman said simply. "Each Fairy Godmother chooses her successor when she feels it is time. Why my teacher chose me is anyone's guess – especially since that was after it was revealed who my parents were. My aunt and uncle kept me a secret for a long time."

"So you chose Verum?"

The Fairy Godmother nodded, then, abruptly, stood up. "He's about to wake up," she said, then turned and strode from the room.

Toby stared after her. "… what?"

The old woman was already gone from the room, however, leaving Toby sitting there with a confused expression on her face. After a moment, she slid her hand down and gripped the hilt of Kjavaeos. Skysyr was resting on a pillow near the bed, so she rose to retrieve the other sword.

It was then she realized that Theo was awake and watching her quietly with those bright blue eyes. She froze, hand halfway to grasping the sword. Realizing how stupid she looked, she reached out and grabbed the sword, deftly tying it to the belt around her waist.

"Err… hi."

"Feeling better?" Theo asked, rising to his feet smoothly. Toby's heart thudded in her chest and she looked down at the sword hilts, not sure what to feel. She was so _mad_ at him… but her body didn't seem to be paying attention, judging from the way her stomach was fluttering like mad.

Fluttery, however, didn't make her forget about what he'd done.

"Yeah," she said. "What happened?"

"Well, you passed out—"

"That's not what I mean," she interrupted him, staring at him quietly. He reached up, running a hand back over his hair as he stared down at the ground, avoiding her gaze. She waited.

Finally, he sighed. "I heard you, in my head. I don't know how. I just iknew/I you were in trouble. But by the time I got to you, Rosepink was gone, and you were nearly dead. I could barely feel a pulse. And, I don't know…" He reached up, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wasn't even thinking, it just sort of happened. Then… It was like a miracle. You started breathing again, started to wake up.

"I was so happy… but, then Verum showed up." His eyes lowered again, a furrow appearing in his brow. "She was really upset. She said the Story was all messed up, that it wasn't like it was supposed to be. That you were going to keep getting hurt unless we fixed the Story. Soon after, Dominic and Fizzybink arrived."

"Whose idea was it?" Toby asked softly. "Someone had to think of telling me it was Dominic instead of you."

"No one's… at first. Verum just kept saying this wouldn't have happened if we were following the Story." He sighed. "Someone – Dominic, I think – said that at least we knew who your True Love was, it wasn't like we could change it. Then Verum looked up with this… look on her face. 'Maybe we can,' she said."

"Why'd you go along with it?" Toby's hands curled tightly around her elbows, staring up at him. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved to finally find out the truth or furious that it'd taken so long… so she just kept looking at him, waiting.

"What choice did I have?" His hands curled into fists. "It was all my fault…"

Toby stared at him in surprise. "What?"

"If I'd just… stayed away from you, like I should have, you would have been with Dominic and she couldn't have gotten to you. Or if I'd just… not left you." Theo's eyes dropped, his shoulders slumping with anger… Anger he'd directed all at himself, Toby realized. "If I'd just done or the other, you would have been safe. But instead I put you right in the face of danger… then left you. I don't… I don't deserve to be close to you. I got you killed."

Toby felt like shaking him. Instead, she punched his upper shoulder, glaring at him furiously.

"Ow! What?!" Theo jerked, staring at her in obvious surprise.

"You are such a _moron_ sometimes. Do you really think that _you_ could have stopped Rosepink, even if you'd stayed? She would have _killed you_, then taken care of me. So stop blaming yourself for something that's not your fault!" She punched his upper arm again, but this time his hand closed around her wrist, sliding up to her shoulder.

She didn't look up at him, just locked her eyes on a spot on his chest, her anger melting away. "… you didn't get me killed. You saved me."

"I'm still sorry," he said softly. "When I saw you laying there… It was like I'd lost the last good thing in my life."

She smiled faintly, shaking her head. "What would Georgette say if she heard you talking like that?"

"Probably something archaic about honor and following your heart," he said with a soft chuckle, reaching up and cupping her cheek. She tilted her head against his palm, closing her eyes for a moment. She really did care about Dominic, she really did. But when she was with him, she felt safe and comfortable. With Theo, her heart raced and her stomach made little flipflops inside of her. It was an entirely different feeling.

Raising her eyes to his face, she smiled faintly. "And what's your heart telling you to do now?"

He leaned down, his face only inches from hers, not saying anything. Toby tilted her head up towards him, gazing into those brilliant blue eyes that even now were gently swirling, drawing her in. His warm hands were on her shoulders, pulling her towards him and she stepped into him.

**Uh oh! They're having a **_**moment**_**.**

Toby stiffened, and Theo jerked back from her. Looking over her shoulder, she found Demora sitting in the doorway, her ears perked forward. Behind her was a tall blonde figure that made Toby forget all about her embarrassment.

"Georgette!" She moved towards the door, flinging her arms around the tall Knight's neck. The blonde woman chuckled softly in that rich, velvet voice of hers, returning the hug. Toby stepped back to take stock of the Knight. The tall woman was, for once, not clad in the silver armor that seemed her trademark. Her long, golden blonde hair was pulled back in a braid, then bunned at the back of her head, though wisps escaped to frame a beautiful but strong face.

"I am greatly pleased to see thee, Princess," Georgette said. Then she looked up, her attention on Theo.

The dragon moved towards them, a bit awkwardly Toby thought, amused. Georgette put her hands on her hips, looking Theo up and down. "Thou hath been lacking on thy exercises. Didst thou forget the regime I didst lay out?"

Theo stared at his toe, just like a child who'd been caught sneaking carrots to the dog under the table. "… no."

"Well?" Georgette's eyebrow arched.

"Aw c'mon! I've been fighting Fairies! That counts, right?"

Georgette considered for a moment, then nodded. "Only eighty sit-ups as punishment, then." When Theo groaned, the Knight tilted her head. "A hundred, then?" Theo shook his head, and the Knight smile. "I didst nae think so."

Abruptly, she reached out, pulling him into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Theo returned the hug ardently, then seemed to realize Toby and Demora were still in the room, because he made a face. "I didst miss thee, son," Georgette said, then released him.

Toby didn't miss the way Theo's face lit up and thought back to her conversation with Verum, and how the Fairy Godmother-in-training had noted how important Georgette's attention was to Theo.

"Where's Valiance?" Toby asked, as much out of curiosity as to fill the silence that had fallen after that.

Georgette rested her hands on her hips, looking vaguely amused. "He didst nae wish to bubble back here. Verum didst fetch us, aye, after news that thou didst discover the traitorous Fairy Queen's portal and the Fairy Godmother herself."

"Did you know? That she disappeared because she tried to stop Rosepink?" Toby asked, tilting her head. The tall Knight shook her head.

"I… wert nae in a place to know her, before she didst disappear."

Before Toby could ask her what she meant, however, Demora's ears perked right up and she leaped nimbly onto Toby's shoulder. The Kitsune made a show of looking down at Toby's ruined and dirty dress, then back up at her.

**You're a very pretty Princess, yes, but this isn't a very pretty dress. Are you going to wear it to the assembling, then? **

"The assembling? What?" Toby looked between Georgette and Theo, though the dragon simply shrugged.

**Silly. We're going after Rosepink! **The fox-spirit paused, then looked over at Georgette. **Err… That's the bad one, right? **Georgette nodded, and the Kitsune hopped over to Toby's other shoulder in her excitement. **So hurry hurry _hurry_! We're going to **_**war!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**15. **

Toby sank into the hot water with a relieved sigh, dipping her head back to wet her hair. Through the haze of curling steam, she peered at the blonde sitting across from her and combing her hair. Julie had already changed out of her dress and into something more suitable for the upcoming action -- a pair of pants and a shirt underneath a tight leather tunic. Throw in her crimson eyes and lack of a haughty smile and Toby almost felt like she was looking at a completely different person.

"Are you going, too?"

Julie looked over her shoulder, then shrugged and went back to combing her hair. She put the brush down and began to braid it over her shoulder, a serious look on her face. "If I say yes, are you going to order me to stay?"

Toby eyed her for a moment, then grabbed the bar of soap to scrub off the flecks of dried blood still on her back and arms. "No," she said, finally. "Because you won't."

The ghost of a smile drifted over Julie's face and she finished braiding her hair, letting it slide behind her. "I won't." She was silent for a moment, staring at the brush sitting on the etch shelf in front of her. Julie had been as in awe of the bath attached to Toby's room as Toby had been the first time she'd seen it. As far as either of them could tell, the stone had simply smoothed itself into the shape of a deep tub, then a long shelf around the drying area. Someone had thoughtfully placed a chair and a mirror inside as well.

"I know you don't want me here," Julie said in a soft voice, fiddling with the end of her braid. "And I'm sorry we've been enemies for so long. But like it or not, I'm here and I can't go back. Not until the fox--"

"Kitsune," Toby corrected.

"--Demora fixes whatever she did to me. And as long as I'm here, I might as well help."

Toby snorted. "Meaning you might as well try and sink your claws into Dominic."

Julie snapped around, making Toby sink into the water embarrassedly again. Fury was on her face. "What gives you the right? After all you've done to him, all you've put him through? Do you even realize how much this is killing him, knowing you're tromping around with your precious dragon but that you still expect him to stay right where he is and keep serving your little whims?"

Toby flushed with anger. "That's not it at all! He's been my best friend ever since I can remember. I don't intend to let you just take him away from me."

"Take him away from you? What do you think I am, some sort of monster? I'm not actively trying to hurt you, Toby, no matter what you might think. You... You're lucky. You don't have any idea how lucky you are." Julie deflated, staring down at her hands, leaving Toby blinking in confusion.

"Wait, what? I'm lucky? You've been Homecoming Queen since you were a freshman. You were voted not only the most popular girl in school but the one most people would want to be for the Yearbook three years running. Everyone loves you."

Julie snorted. "You think just because I'm popular that I'm happy? You couldn't be more wrong. When people look at you, Toby, sure, they think, 'wow she has no idea how to coordinate complimentary colors according to the season and her hair is practically screaming for an intense silk therapy moisturizer', but they also think 'gee, that girl's smart. She's going places.' Teachers look at you and expect things from you. Big things, great things. When they look at me..." She shook her head, a ripple of a blonde hair. "Well, let's just say that all you see is all you get when it comes to me. The only thing I have is my popularity. That's the only way I'm going to get anywhere in this world -- by getting people to give it to me."

"Then why the total role reversal these past two months?" Toby asked in a quiet voice, watching Julie through the curtain of steam between them.

"Because I realized that I don't want what I'm going to get just by being popular. I enrolled in some study courses. You know... to bring my average up. And I joined the debate team. Oh, and the math team. Who knew differentials could be so chic?"

Toby grinned. "Differentials are so last season. This season is all about the algorithm."

Julie laughed. Then she turned around, reaching for her brush. She paused, glancing over her shoulder. "I know you don't want me here. But... this is so cool. So much more than I ever expected would happen in my life. There's no chance of me stealing your spotlight, Princess, but could you at least tolerate me?"

Toby folded her arms on the side of the stone tub, resting her chin on her forearms. She didn't reply for a long moment, just staring at Julie. Finally, she shrugged. "On one condition."

Julie froze, eyes darting to Toby again. "...what?"

"_You_ deal with the Fairy attendants. Gah, I just can't handle them. 'Oh Princess you look so lovely can I do your hair up in double braids oh I want to dab a little make up on your cheekbones it'll just make your eyes pop and you're going to match your Knight so well yadda yadda yadda...'"

By the time Toby trailed off, Julie was smiling at the brunette. It was probably the first smile Toby had ever seen on the blonde's face that she didn't get a nagging feeling was fake.

"Deal," Julie said softly, then rose, leaving the brush on the rock ledge. "I'll go tell the others you're almost ready. Your clothes are over there." She pointed at a small bundle of white and gold. Toby made a face, but then nodded.

"Thanks."

By the time Toby had finished bathing, dried off, and changed, Georgette was waiting in their room to escort her. Toby didn't know why she suddenly needed an escort to make the two minute trip from her room to the Courtyard, but she did say anything, just followed Georgette as she readjusted the way Kjavaeos and Skysyr hung at her side. She was glad that magical swords seemed to be much lighter than normal swords, because this whole 'carting around a whole sort in addition to a broke one' was getting pretty old.

When they entered the Courtyard, Toby nearly fell over in surprise. There, standing in front of the rose bush with Fizzybink, Dominic, Julie, and Theo, was a tall, blue-skinned being flanked by nearly twenty of the burliest, most intimidating beings Toby had ever seen.

"Gaj'ja!" Toby peered up at the tall Troll with obvious surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Gaj'ja's mouth split into a big grin, an expression that was so distorted by her tusks and battle-lust filled eyes that it made Toby slightly uncomfortable. She clapped Toby on the back with one hand, nearly knocking the brunette to the ground with the force of it. "We come fight, Princess! Evil Formerqueen greatly angered Beserkerqueen, yes. So we come! Fight! Kill!"

"Rosepink tried to tempt the Trolls to her side," Fizzybink explained. "Of course, those tactics ended up offending the Jade Lady, so she sent Gaj'ja and a group of her best warriors to join us. It's sheer coincidence that their arrival is so opportune."

"We invade Evil Formerqueen now, yes?" Gaj'ja asked eagerly, and behind her the other Trolls nodded and smacked their fists into their shields in excitement. Toby bowed her head to Gaj'ja respectfully.

"It would be an honor to have your Trolls fight with us, Gaj'ja."

Gaj'ja's eyes shone as she bowed deeply to Toby. The brunette glanced at Fiz, who simply smiled in approval at Toby. _Well_, Toby thought. _Maybe I'm actually getting the hang of this thing after all_.

"Come, the rest of the troops are waiting in the Throne Room. The quicker we move, the less time my mother has to prepare." Fiz turned and led them around the rose bush towards the large doors that had been, for the first time since Toby's return, shoved wide open. Toby walked behind him, one hand on Kjavaeos, looking to her sides at the Fairies that were already assembled. Amongst their ranks she caught sight of others -- several elves including Silverbark, a few small tan creatures she realized were Brownies, and even what looked like a pile of rock that every so often would shift before going still again.

Fiz strode to the dais, mounting it and turning to face the troops. Silence fell over the assembled warriors, and Toby felt a small thrill of anticipation work its way down her back to coil at the base of her stomach. She glanced to her side and found Theo standing there. A smile crossed her lips.

"For many years my mother lied to us -- all of us. For many years she was the reason that our land slept, that so much of life passed us by, that the lands above forgot us and resigned us to myth and legend..." Fiz's voice rang out, strong and clear, and Toby thought quietly that he would make a very good king indeed. "Now we find that on top of that insult she has been launching her attacks from the very heart of Avalon, making a mockery of this sacred place. I ask you to take up your weapons, to don your armor, and to march with me in defense of this home and in defense of our lives. To defend this young woman, your Princess--" He pointed at Toby. She felt her cheeks flush at the attention. "--and all that she stands for. I ask you... will you fight with me?"

As one, Fairy, Troll, and fairy tale creature alike hoisted their weapons in the air, letting out a defeaning cry.

"Will we make Rosepink pay for all the years of lies and deception?" Toby felt her heart race as Fizzybink's voice echoed through the massive hall, punctuated by the resounding answer.

"_Will we win?_" Fiz bellowed.

The roar that welled up from every throat made Toby's ears ring. Fiz whipped around, sword suddenly in hand, and nodded to the white-haired woman standing near the throne. Baba Yaga grinned a crooked, nearly crazed smile and swept her hands out as if brushing dirt from a table top. The remains of the door that she'd sealed only hours before ripped from their remaining hinges and flew into the air, disintegrating into dust. Then the white-haired woman descended, followed by Fizzybink and, right behind him, Dominic in his gleaming armor.

"Ready?" Theo asked under his breath, his hand finding the small of her back.

"No," Toby answered. Her body seemed not to have gotten the memo, however, for she found herself descending the stairs and entiring the hallway. She turned the corner and found the door that led to Rosepink's hideaway already open, a gaping maw filled only with darkness beyond. Baba Yaga and the others had already disappeared into it.

Toby took a deep breath, drew Skysyr, and then stepped through into what lay beyond.


	16. Chapter 16

(( Sorry about the long delay between chapters. Sort of wrote myself into a wall, still trying to figure out where to go from here. :D ))

**16.**

After the darkness of the doorway, the sudden blinding light made Toby stumble for a moment in surprise. A hand on her back steadied her and she kept walking forward, blinking as slowly her vision compensated, her heart thudding in her chest the entire time.

They were, as far as Toby could tell, in a large garden. There was a white marble fountain as big around as a basketball court in front of her, and the grounds stretched out on either side, disappearing into leafy greens. Far in the distance she could see black stone spires rising up into the wispy white clouds.

"Rosepink's castle," Fiz said grimly, pale green hair whipping out in the wind as he strode forward, Baba Yaga at his side.

"This place reeks of twisted magic," Baba Yaga said as black-and-silver eyes swept slowly around them, wand in hand.

The entire place made Toby's skin crawl, though she couldn't exactly tell why. The air was warm with just a hint of coolness to the breeze that kept it from being hot. The grass was a deep green, accented by splashes of brilliant flowers -- roses of every color imaginable. It was picturesque, with the only darkness the twisting fingers of the ebony walled castle ahead of it. For all the beauty, however, it was empty and silent. There were no birds or butterflies, and the only sound that punctuated the air was the soft murmuring of the fountain.

"Perfect," Toby muttered, grimly, "and perfectly undisturbed."

"Just the way she likes it," Theo added, seeming to be unwilling to leave Toby's side for even a minute. He was on edge, too, his eyes darting around them as if expecting an attack at any minute.

The rest of the warriors behind them were still filing in, so Fiz strode forward to make more room, Toby right behind him. She wasn't about to be left behind on this one; for once she actually sort-of knew what was going on. She was tired of spending battles trying to catch up. This time, she was determined to actually do something useful.

"She'll likely be in the tallest room in the tallest tower," the Fairy Godmother said, her eyes on the twisting spires half-hidden by fleecy white clouds. "She always did like to lord over people..."

Fiz nodded briskly, turning to the assembled crowd. "The Fairy Godmother and her apprentice will stay here, to ensure that the portal remains open. Skizzlebub, keep your troops with them. I don't want any harm to befall them, understand?" The heavily armed Fairy -- rather tall, for a Fairy -- saluted with his sword. "Bobpop, I want your team to scour this garden. Look for anything out of the ordinary, anything that might give us an edge." Another salute, and with a few quick motions another dozen or so Fairies fell out of the ranks and began to spread out across the garden.

Fiz looked to the rest of the assembled warriors, all quiet and grim-faced. "Gaj'ja, your soldiers are known for their prowess. Take flank. Everyone else, fall in behind the Trolls. Keep your eyes -- and ears -- open."

The tall blue Troll's eyes practically shone with battlelust. She grunted in acknowlegment, then hefted her giant axe, striding across the garden with a complete lack of fear. The other Trolls followed her eagerly. Fiz watched them for a moment, then turned to Toby and the others. "Let's go," he said, sword held in an easy, loose grip. Toby wished she felt half as calm as he looked.

Toby clenched her hand about Kjavaeos's hilt, wishing the blade was more than a stump. Skysyr felt heavy, weighted down with anticipation. Her feet followed Fiz without her telling them to, Theo to one side of her, Dominic and Julie (with the white Kitsune on her shoulders) to the other.

**Pretty,** Demora commented, staring at the fountain.

"Focus, Demora," Julie chided. The Kitsune's ears dipped back, but she turned her gaze away from the sparkling water.

**It's Deramo.**

The garden stretched on for what seemed like a great distance, but in reality wasn't nearly as far as Toby had originally thought. Scattered stones grouped closer and closer as they continued onwards towards the castle, eventually turning into a white stone road beneath their feet. It was a stark contrast to the lush green and vibrant reds of the garden it wound through.

What seemed, at first, to be no more than the smudge of a shadow across the emerald slopes turned into a low wall made of the same black rock as the castle. It was only about knee high, but then arched up and over the pathway before continuing on its way.

Toby stared at it and felt a familiar tingle race down her spine.

"Wait!" she called, lunging forward and grabbing Gaj'ja's elbow. "Don't."

The tall troll looked at her in confusion, then back to the archway. "Bad place?"

"I... I don't know," Toby said, honestly, suddenly feeling very foolish for her outburst. It was a thin stone archway, barely three stones thick. What sort of danger could it pose.

Fiz stooped down, picking up a stone. Turning to the archway, he tossed the white pebble through the archway. As soon as it passed into the shadow of the archway, it simply vanished. Toby felt her blood run cold.

"What happened to it?" Julie asked in a hush voice.

The Kitsune leaped off of her shoulders, padding forward and putting a paw on the stones. Immediately, she jerked it back, her ears flattening against her head. _**Very**_** nasty. Big nasty. A charm of dissolving.**

"Dissolving Charms only work in absolute darkness," Theo replied. "It's pretty sunny around here."

Demora turned to look at the dragon, her deep eyes practically dancing. **That's why the charm is in the **_**shadow**_** of the arch, firespitter.**

"Easily navigated. We go around, hop over the wall. Be exceedingly careful not to step into or land in the shadow of the wall or the arch way. We don't know just how far the Dissolving Charm stretches. Got it?"

Gaj'ja snorted. "Dirty trickses. From dirty trickser. Earthkin, deepdwellers, we go on!" There was a chorus of grunts accented by several weapons being banged into various armors and shields. The azure-skinned troll stepped up onto the wall, then over, her eyes on the castle ahead of them. When she continued walking safely, Toby remembered to breath, watching as the rest of the Trolls followed without a second's hesitation.

She just didn't understand Trolls.

The white stone path stretched onwards, curving smoothly towards a split staircase, wide enough for three vehicles to have driven on with plenty of room, that rose from the ground and leveled off in front of two massive black doors.

Standing with the ebony spires of the towers reaching over them like inky fingers, Toby couldn't ignore the knot of ice that settled at the pit of her stomach.

"Toby?" Fiz asked, startling her from her reverie. She looked up, surprised, but he was nodding at the door. She stared at him for a moment, then realized what he wanted.

"Oh, sorry..." She hurried up the last of the stairs, sliding Skysyr back into its hilt. Approaching the doors, she let her eyes wander across their surface. There was no ornamentation, no gold inlay, nothing. The two doors were as smooth as cut stone. She raised her hand, spreading her palm out near the door in front of her but not touching it. Slowly, carefully she moved her palm towards it, waiting for a telltale tingle.

Her palm met smooth stone with not so much as a quiver. She looked over her shoulder. "They're not enchanted."

Almost as soon as she'd finished speaking, there was a sudden creaking, and the doors began to swing inwards. Toby stumbled backwards admist the hiss of swords being drawn, Fiz's arm going in front of her protectively.

There, framed in the light that spilled across the doorway, was a short, dainty Fairy as delicate as Rosepink herself was. However, that was where the similiarity ended. Her pale hair was tinged green, and her big eyes were the color of honey fresh from the comb, regarding them all with an interested sort of curiousity. At once Toby could see Fizzybink and Rosepink in the Fairy standing there, and she didn't need to ask to know who it was.

"Sister," Fiz said calmly.

Sparklydink smiled and dipped in an elegant curtsey. "Oh, Mother is very glad you're finally here, Brother. She would like to request a private audience with yourself..." Her eyes flicked to Toby. "... and the Princess."

"Like hell," Theo snarled. "Last time she was alone with Toby, she nearly killed her. Tell her to come out here instead of cowering in--"

"She's not cowering!" Sparklydink protested. "You just don't understand what she's trying to do. She's not trying to kill or hurt anyone! She just wants you all to know that!"

"Oh, so stabbing Toby with a _poisoned spindle_ was just an _accident_?" Theo hissed. Toby reached out and put a hand on the Dragon's arm, quieting him as she raised her eyes to look at Fizzybink. He was staring at his sister, his deep eyes searching. "... all right. But we're bringing the Kitsune as well."

Sparklydink turned to look at the silver-furred fox sitting on Dominic's shoulder. "... I think that'll be okay. But she has to stay on the Princess's shoulder. The rest of you can rest here on the steps. I promise you, no harm will befall you outside of the castle walls."

"Funny, being dissolved sounds pretty harmful," Dominic observed drily. The Fairy flushed slightly.

"Yes... well... She _should_ have turned that off..."

Toby reached an arm out towards the Kitsune and the fox bounded lightly onto her arm and then perched lightly on her shoulders, big ears focused intently on Sparklydink. **She doesn't smell like a Lie. **she informed Toby. The brunette smiled and reached up, rubbing behind one of those floppy ears.

"Thank you, Demora." She turned to Sparklydink. "All right. Bring us to Rosepink."

The pretty Fairy smiled brightly, nodding. "This way, please!" She turned and disapepared into the castle, followed by Fizzybink, his sword still drawn. Toby cast one last glance towards Theo, holding his eyes for a moment, then turned and followed the brother and sister into the depths of their mother's stronghold.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Rosepink stood at the far end of the large room, the tallest one in the tallest tower. _So predictable_, Toby thought at the delicate white and pink form framed in the light of the large window she was looking out of. The former Fairy Queen's back was to Toby, but the brunette still felt the icy chill of fear creep through her veins. As if sensing her nervousness, Demora gently nuzzled at Toby's cheek, and the Princess reached up and gently rubbed the Kitsune's ears in quiet thanks.

Sparklydink led them forward and Toby followed, despite the overwhelming urge to run. It was incredible how such a small, dainty creature filled her with such dread and fear. Only Fizzybink by her side and the silver Kitsune on her shoulder kept her going forward.

They stopped at the edge of the dias, a good twenty feet from the crimson-clad Fairy. A black stone throne stood in the middle, its arching spires casting a foreboding shadow on the floor. One the right hand side of the throne sat a pedastal, a small wooden box that was all-too-familiar placed in the middle.

"I asked you to tell them no to the Kitsune, daughter. She gets fur all over everything."

Rosepink turned to face them, blood-red eyes glittering like rubies as they fell on Toby. Toby stared back, resolutely. There was nothing marring that perfect face of Rosepink's... nothing except a thin white line across her cheek. Toby felt a glimmer of satisfaction at the scar that Kjavaeos had left.

Sparklydink smiled brightly, undaunted by the disapproving tone in her mother's voice. "Oh, I know. That's why she's on the Princess's shoulder. She'll only get fur on her, then."

Rosepink's eyes flicked to Sparklydink, then Demora. Toby felt Demora bristle against her cheek and reached up to place a hand on the Kitsune's shoulder. "... so be it. After all, what is a Kitsune without her tail?"

**Ugly creature, I'll show you--** Demora began, but Toby pulled the Kitsune from her shoulder into her arms.

"What do you want, Rosepink?" Fizzybink's voice broke through the tension that had sprung up at the former Queen's dismissive words. "I assume you are not so childish to invite us here only to insult us."

Rosepink paused, running her fingers along the arm of the throne. She turned abruptly, facing them with her hands tucked primly behind her.

"This is your last chance, son. Join me and help me restore our kingdom to its former glory."

Fizzybink shook his head. "In case you haven't noticed, your little Princess-killing spree has left Believe asleep. Hard to restore a kingdom to anything when its subjects are asleep."

Rosepink smiled sweetly, walking forward and descending the stairs towards them. It took everything in Toby not to back away. Her hands curled into tight fists, feeling the rough edge of the scar in the middle of her right hand. The grim reminder of what she'd suffered through strengthened her resolve, and she stared at Rosepink with a hard gaze.

"Believe existed long before the Princesses, my son. It didn't depend on the Bright Magic to sustain it then, and it won't have to now, either... Just get your little pet Princess here to renounce her title." Rosepink tilted her head towards Toby, one eyebrow arching. "Show your mother your true strength, Fizzybink. Show me what I've taught you."

Fizzybink straightened in anger, a good two heads taller than his mother. Anger sparked in the hazel depths of his eyes. "What you have taught me, mother, is that the most beautiful beings can also be the ugliest. What you have taught me is that I hope I take after my father... and _not_ you."

"Fiz! Don't say that to Mother!" Sparklydink gasped, reaching out and grabbing Fiz's forearm. He didn't even look at her, locked in a staring contest with his mother. Toby's eyes darted between them, feeling as if whomever looked away first would have lost something, though she couldn't tell what that would be. The green-haired Fairy shook her brother's arm again, a furrow in her pretty brow. "Fiz! Mother! Stop it this instant!"

It was Rosepink who tore her eyes away, whirling on her heel and stalking up the stairs again. Toby's heart thudded at the anger that practically radiated off the former Fairy Queen. "Fine! So be it! Be gone from my sight for you are no son of mine."

"Surrender," Fizzybink said, stepping forward with a hand on his sword hilt. He ignored Sparklydink's gasp of "Fiz!", his eyes on his mother. "For we will not allow you to rend our land apart any longer. Give in and we will show mercy to you... Resist and we will tear this castle down around your ears."

Rosepink laughed, a chilling sound as she perched on the edge of her throne. Sunlight danced along the edges of the ebony throne, making it nearly glow with a cold light.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me." The ruby-eyed Fairy sat back in her throne, a smug smile playing over her lips. "Perhaps if you had the Princesses, but they're dead. There's no way for you to free them."

The Verastone in Toby's tiara flared to life, hot against her brow. She grabbed Fiz's wrist, catching his eye. When he looked down at her, she mouthed '_lie_' to him. He nodded once, looking at his mother.

"Where'd you hide the Princesses?"

"I told you, they're dead," Rosepink said, flicking her fingers dismissively at Fizzybink.

"Don't lie to me, it's unbecoming," Fizzybink replied, calmly. "Where are they?"

Rosepink froze, her eyes darting between Fizzybink and Toby. Then they fell on the stone in the Princess's tiara, and Toby thought, to herself, that the pale creature went even whiter in recognition. "... hidden. You'll never find them, and even then you can't free them."

"More lies," Toby said under her breath to the tall Fairy next to her, the stone practically burning agaisnt her forehead.

"How do we release them?" Fizzybink pressed, his eyes never leaving his mother. The Fairy pushed herself to her feet, as if by towering over them she could intimidate them more.

"There is no way. They're locked deep in this castle, you'll never reach them. Now either surrender to me or I will destroy them!"

"They're not here," Toby said, to Fiz. "She can't destroy them, either."

Agitation made the Fairy press her lips tightly together, ruby eyes glittering with a fierce light. Suddenly, however, Toby wasn't nearly as afraid of her as she had been. Rosepink was small and alone, and now not even her lies had any power.

**I bet they're in Avalon. She would have kept them close,** Demora volunteered, her ears twitching in amusement.

"No! They're not in Avalon," Rosepink snapped, her calm demeanor fractured. The Verastone was hot against Toby's forehead.

"They are, aren't they? I bet they're right in plain sight, too."

Fiz shook his head. "Of course... She would have wanted them right where she could see them and every day gloat over her supposed victory." He snorted in disgust, then looked back to his mother again. The white-haired Fairy was gripping one arm of her throne, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Enough!" Rosepink snapped. "This negotiation is over. Your fates are sealed!"

"Mother, don't--!" Sparklydink cried, her pretty brow creased. "You promised you wouldn't hurt them!"

"Oh, I won't," Rosepink said with a slow, cold smile. "My soldiers, however..."

Fizzybink drew his sword in a swift movement, grabbing Toby's arm and jerking the Princess behind him. There was the glint of metal and he twitched, the arrow pinging harmlessly off of the blade of his sword. A second later, there were half a dozen heavily armed Fairies emerging from the shadows, arrows notched and swords at the ready.

"Run!" Fizzybink cried, shoving Toby towards the door. She stumbled, Demora leaping from her arms onto the ground.

**Go, Princess! **The Kitsune turned, opening her mouth and spitting a ball of white hot kitsune-bi at the approaching Fairies. Toby pulled Skysyr free from its hilt, gripping the sword tightly in one hand.

"No! We're all going! Let's go!" she yelled, grabbing Fizzybink's arm. He swung hard at the closest Fairy, cleaving the being's shield in half. "Fiz! I know how to beat her! _Come on!_" She yanked at his arm again and he took a half step back, his eyes flicking to the pale green Fairy still standing on the dias, wringing her hands in front of her.

"'Dink will be fine! Now run!" Kitsune-bi blossomed to her side as she gave Fiz's arm another pull, Skysyr moving of what seemed like its own accord to block the thrust of a sword. She twisted out of the way, turning and dashing for the door, the Kitsune at her heels.

Fizzybink hesitated a second longer before letting out a mighty yell. His sword arced in front of him, driving the Fairies all back a step. Turning on his heel, he ran towards them. Toby didn't wait for him to catch up but began running, her heart thudding in her chest. Behind her, she could hear the sounds of pursuit.

"I hope you're sure of this. That was our best chance to be rid of her," Fizzybink panted as they fled down the stairs, swords still at the ready.

"It wasn't," Toby replied. "She had shields and stuff."

**I smelled the bad stink of her icky magic,**__Demora offered.

"Didn't you notice? She never came off the dias and Sparklydink never walked up it. I bet there were all sorts of nasty spells if you had tried." Fizzybink stopped in his tracks and Toby turned to look at him, panting. "... what?" she asked, because he was staring at her.

"Nothing, I'm just... I'm impressed," he said with a chuckle. "I wouldn't have even realized..."

Toby felt her cheeks redden and she shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. "Yeah, well, won't do us much good if we don't get to the troops before Rosepink gets to us." She started running again, Fizzybink falling in at her side.

"Your plan?"

"You guys have to hold them off. Don't let them close the portal. I've got to go back to Avalon."

"Why?" Fizzybink asked, one eyebrow arching.

Toby didn't answer for a moment, testing the words for truth inside of her before she finally uttered them. "I know where Rosalinde is."

She kept running, even as Fizzybink fell behind her, a maelstrom of emotions on his face. When he caught up with her again, he didn't say anything, just ran silently.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

The big ebony gates to the castle were still closed when they finally reached them, but strangely enough they opened at the first touch of Toby's hand. Theo and the others were sitting on the shaded steps, but at the sight of the three of them, panting and disheveled with swords drawn, they were on their feet in an instant.

Toby glanced to Fizzybink and he nodded in understanding. She hurried down the steps through the troops, even as Fizzybink's shouted orders for them to be ready for attack and to draw their weapons rang out over her head.

"Tobes --" Dominic grabbed her upper arm, but Toby shook him off.

"Stay here. Fight! I'll be back!" she yelled over her shoulder.

**Wait!** Toby paused to look at Demora... only to get a faceful of what looked like kitsune-bi. It felt like an explosion of sparkles set off in her face. She hadn't even realized one could feel sparkles, but the tingling prick of magic felt exactly like she imagined sparkles would.

"What--?" she coughed, waving her hands furiously to get the kitsune-bi out of her face.

The Kitsune's emerald eyes glitttered. **Run!** she said, then turned and dashed back towards Fizzybink and the others. Toby stared at her for a moment, then looked down at her hands. She felt... well, really good. Refreshed, not the least bit tired, and her chest wasn't aching from breathing hard, either.

"... cool," she muttered, and began to run again. Whatever Demora had done, the land just melted away as if she was fleeter than a deer, and just as tireless. Walking to Rosepink's castle had taken a small eternity. Running back to the gardens took hardly any time at all.

Baba Yaga and Verum were watching her as she ran across the field towards them, the troops on either side of them straightening to attention.

She was glad that she wasn't out of breath when she finally reached them, because she immediately pointed towards the castle. "Troops, go now! Fizzybink and the rest are fighting at the castle! They need your help."

Commanders immediately began to marshal their troops and Toby turned to the Fairy Godmother and her apprentice. "The only way to defeat Rosepink is to get the Princesses back. I know how to do that. Or at least... I know where Rosalinde is."

"In Avalon?" Verum replied, surprise making her eyebrows arch. "But surely we would have found her by now, we _looked_..."

"Not your fault. Come on," Toby said, hurrying past them and plunging into the blackness of the portal again. The darkness on the other side was disconcerting, but she didn't have time to wait while her eyes adjusted. Instead she just kept hurrying forward and soon could make out the walls of the underground tunnel. Surging up the stairs and into the throne room, she dashed down the center, not caring that she was leaving the Fairy Godmother (and Fairy Godmother-in-training) behind.

Thankfully the throne doors were still ajar, so her way was clear into the courtyard of Avalon. Not even breathing hard, she slowed in front of the large rose bush, light dancing on the pale petals and deep green leaves.

Baba Yaga and Verum joined her, staring up at the bush as well. "Brilliant," Baba Yaga breathed. "And so like her to hide our best Princess right underneath our noses..."

Toby ignored the twinge at the base of her stomach at the use of 'best', instead stepping up onto the platform. Then, she stood there, staring at the bush.

"What now?" Verum whispered.

"I... have no idea," she admitted. Somehow, somehow she'd known that this was where Rosalinde was. She was absolutely certain of it. She simply didn't know _how_ to release the Princess, now that she was so sure where she was. Reaching out with one hand, she ran her finger along the pale petals of the rose closest to her.

As soon as her finger left the rose, the bush quivered. In a swift motion, the branches swept out and wrapped around her waist, lifting her up off of her feet. She shrieked, flailing as she was hoisted into the hair by the bush, Kjavaeos banging against her thigh painfully.

"Toby!" Verum cried, but Baba Yaga's hand on her arm kept her from moving.

The bush lifted her up over top of it, and then... held her there. Dangling half-upside down, Toby felt blood rush to her head as she stared down at the bush. There was silence for a moment, then a sharp crack as the entire bush shook. Toby shrieked as she was dropped several feet, then yanked to one side as the branches began to untwist, as if the entire bush had been wound up around its base.

Unfolding like a newly bloomed flower, the branches that made up the main part of the bush spread out, lifting from their depths a small, white-clad figure.

Rosalinde was delicate and pale, with lips the color of the petals on the rose bush that had held her and hair the color of white gold. The branches lifted her tenderly and set her upon her feet, gently pushing her into a standing position. Her hands rested on them as if holding onto a friend's arm, her eyelashes fluttering rapidly.

Still midair, Toby watched as, the Fairy Godmother moved forward, taking the place of the branches in supporting the Princess. Blue eyes the color of forget-me-nots in the spring blinked open, taking a slow stock of her surroundings.

"Princess?" Baba Yaga ventured softly.

Rosalinda turned her gaze to the old crone, reaching up to touch her cheek with a light hand. "Baba..." Blinking slowly, she turned her gaze to Verum, smiling warmly at her, then tilted her head up at the brunette still hanging above the now-spread out bush. The Princess smiled warmly. "I knew you would understand."

The Princess gestured with one hand and the branches slowly lowered Toby to the ground. Feeling her feet on a solid surface once more, the brunette quickly raked her hands through her hair to try and get it in some semblance of order that didn't include obscuring her face.

"That's all well and good, but it's not saying anything about the other Princess," Toby finally said.

Rosalinde smiled so serenely that Toby couldn't help but smile slightly in response. Feeling silly, she swallowed hard and fidgeted with Kjavaeos's hilt. Could the tiny blonde be any more... perfectly Princess-like? She even looked like she knew what was going on, and she'd been inside a rose bush for hundreds of years. Meanwhile, Toby was still feeling .. well, lost and clueless.

"Do not worry, Tobias. I can use the Bright Magic to release them from what is binding them. Then it will be little work for Baba Yaga and her apprentice to bring them here."

"We must hurry. I am not sure how long FIzzybink and the others will be able to keep the portal open," Verum said, still gazing at Rosalinde with something very like awe on her face. Toby didn't miss the ever so subtle loss of color in the Princess's face.

"Is he..."

"He is fine, Rosalinde. You know how strong he is," Baba Yaga soothed, her gnarled hand still gently supporting the Princess. "The best way you can help him now is by releasing the other Princesses. Their Bright Magic is the only thing that can defeat Rosepink once and for all."

Rosalinde's lips were pressed tightly together, but she nodded once. "Tobias," she said in that soft, melodic voice of hers. "It is time you gave the Bright Magic back. You have done your job quite well, thank you."

Tobias stared at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"Each Princess, when coronated, is bequeathed a small portion of the Bright Magic. It is what allows the Story to happen around us, allows it to express itself. When Rosepink bound each Princess using the Doubting, it severed their bond to their Bright Magic, letting it drift aloose, unable to be used by the Story or by anyone else. The Bright Magic strained against this lack of connection, seeking even the tiniest of chances to be free and set the story in motion again." Rosalinde's voice had slowly grown stronger, more confident, though it had never stopped being soft and sweet.

"Me," Toby said, feeling a knot twist itself into the base of her stomach.

"Yes," Rosalinde breathed, gazing at Toby with a look of keen regret that made Toby altogether uncomfortable. "There are only so many bits of Bright Magic, only so many Princesses. You.. are not a real Princess. Not truly. You did not get your own part of the Story, Tobias... You got all of them."

Toby clutched Kjavaeos's hilt for comfort, seeking some reassurance there. "How... do I give it back?" she asked, her voice tight and tinny in her ears.

"I can do it. However, when I do, Tobias, there will be nothing left for you, not even a fragment. You will no longer be a Princess in the eyes of the Story."


	19. Chapter 19

**(( AN: During the month of November, I'll be putting this book on hold to work on my NaNoWriMo book. What my NaNoWriMo story is going to be I have NO clue. But I've still got a week to decide! So look forward to that. )) **

**19.**

Toby felt her insides wrench, all too aware that every gaze within hearing range had turned to focus on her. Not be a Princess anymore? A rush of anger swept through her. Why did she care? It was what she wanted, after all, to go home, to be left alone, to be done with being killed and having Fairies chase after her and vines encompass her school. Like she'd wanted since the whole crazy mess began.

Everyone was look at her, waiting on what she was going to say. Half of her wondered what they expected -- her to say no? to burst into tears? to jump up and down in joy? She knew she was no true Princess, but even so she had to hope they would already know what her answer was.

"Do it."

"Toby, are you--" Verum began, but Toby interupted her, surprising even herself with how calm and confident her voice sounded.

"I'm not going to be the reason Believe suffers anymore. The Princesses can help. I can't." Toby turned back to Rosalinde, the hilt of her sword cold against her palm. "So do it."

The Princess nodded once, pushing away from Baba Yaga's supportive hand. Toby steeled herself as the Princess stepped towards her, two slim hands reaching up towards the brunette's tiara. Delicate fingers took hold of the silver band, pulling it gently from Toby's head. Toby braced herself for the backlash of magic, that 'kicked-in-the-stomach' sensation that always accompanied the defensive magic of her tiara, but nothing came. The tiara slid from her forehead, the Verastone glinting nonchalantly in the light from above.

Rosalinde glanced up at Toby, then pressed one finger to the red jewel in the middle of the tiara. There was a moment of silence, then with a _ping! _the gem popped from the setting, falling to the ground and rolling into the shadow of the planter.

Toby wasn't prepared for the sudden weakness that swept through her, her strength flooding from her. Her legs gave out underneath her, sending her to the ground as the world spun wildly around her. It was as if all the energy had been sucked out of her, leaving nothing left to sustain her. Vaguely, she realized someone was at her side, directing her back to the smooth stone of the planter, but she didn't turn to see who it was. Rosalinde had dropped her tiara, and Toby couldn't tear her eyes away from the dull gray band and its empty setting.

Light filled the room, several dull pulses as if from a great distance. Toby blinked rapidly, realizing that in front of her, where there had only been three figures, now there were many, slim and graceful like birds floating in front of her. Rosalinde had made good on her promise to bring the other Princesses.

_So this is what it feels like to be just plain old Toby again_, she thought, letting her head fall back against the planter. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the tightness that gripped her chest like an icy vice. Kjavaeos was pressed uncomfortably against her thigh, but she was glad for the discomfort. At least her sword hadn't been taken from her, too.

Bony fingers gripped her hand, pressing something cool and smooth into her palm. "Toby," the cracked voice said, and Toby struggled to open her eyes to pay attention to Baba Yaga. "Stay here. You'll be safe."

Toby didn't reply, just closed her eyes again. She didn't have the energy to speak, nor did she trust herself to.

Then the old crone was gone, and the air was silent and still around Toby. She could hear the faint rustling of the rosebush's leaves, shifting in an unfelt breeze. For a long time, what felt like an infinity, it was the only sound in the great room. Toby could barely even hear her own breath sliding from her mouth.

She wondered, idly, what was going on. They were probably storming the Castle, now, with the Princesses at the fore. Part of her hoped they'd at least let the Trolls go first. Anything less would be an affront to the tall warriors. She could almost see Julie in her mind, Demora perched on her shoulder, dashing too and fro as she hurled kitsune-bi at their opponents. Dominic wouldn't be far from her side, sword in hand as he fought, always making sure he was protecting Julie. He really was shaping up to be a fine warrior, though he paled in comparison to Fizzybink and Georgette, still. She wondered how Fizzybink would feel, to see Rosalinde well and unharmed, whether he would embrace her or put on a brave face. Likely a brave face, she decided a moment later. He was a king in the making, it was only right.

The pictures unfolded in her mind, as vivid and real as if she was there with them, the twisting stairs spreading out in front of them as the force fought their way higher. She could hear the roar of the bear-Elf, the clang of metal on metal, the snap of shields and straps breaking under the stress and strain of battle. Fiz's voice floated over the clamor, encouraging them higher, to fight harder, though little was more inspiring then the slips of young women who'd joined their party, shining softly with the Bright Magic. She could practically feel the hum of it against her skin, the way it lashed out at the tainted Fairies, vines encasing some, others turning to stone at its very touch, and leaving others as ducks quacking in confusion.

She could see the door to Rosepink's chamber in front of them, feel the way the Princesses simply _willed_ it open, hear the slam of it against the wall as it obeyed. Rosepink was ready, fury in her crimson eyes, with a gesture that sent the Trolls and the first line of warriors flying to the side. It was Rosalinde who stepped forward first, her tiara shining like a small sun, her hair whipping out behind her. A dark-haired, dark-skinned Princess moved to her right, clasping her hand, joined rapidly by the others. There were less than Toby expected, only about a dozen, but the glow of their magic was almost blinding.

It was Rosepink who struck first, lashing out with such a force that Toby didn't know how the walls of the Castle withstood it. Rosalinde and the Princesses to her side took a step back, but didn't fall. Rosalinde cried something out in her clear voice, her determination mirrored on each face to either side of her. The years they'd spent bound and hidden away had done nothing to temper the strength of their love for their land and their people.

_Rosepink just doesn't have a chance against that,_ Toby thought with an inkling of smugness settling at the base of her stomach. _If she thought one teenager was bad, she shouldn't have angered a dozen with magic at their fingertips._

She could see it now, how Rosepink's face twisted in rage and fear, how she lashed out with everything at her disposal. There was no stopping the line of Princesses, though, hands clasped as they advanced towards her, buffeted but not blown back by the tainted magic she was hurling at them. The combined force of their Bright Magic was unstoppable, however, slowly swirling around Rosepink, sucking the power of her magic from the very air. As her strength ebbed, the tiny white-haired Fairy sank to her knees, a wall of Princesses surrounding her.

Rosalinde stepped forward, reaching one finger out. The moment she touched Rosepink's forehead, the Fairy Queen screamed, her figure blurring at the edges. The terrible sound echoed throughout the chamber as Rosalinde drew her finger back, and with it, a tenebrous line of light. The former Queen's magic ebbed from her, drawn away by Rosalinde's power, and as it went, Rosepink seemed to simply… fade, rapidly becoming transparent.

Then Rosalinde closed her hand around the glowing sphere, an explosion of light shooting from between her fingers. Glimmering bits of magic filled the air, rapidly fading from sight.

With one final scream, the Fairy Queen's form mimicked the fate of her magic, bursting into thousands of tiny sparkling fragments that drifted to the ground, fading from sight.

_Good,_ Toby thought. The images faded from her mind as she let out a soft sigh, letting the fatigue take hold and drag her into the grasp of slumber. One final thought snuck into her mind as darkness folded around her –

_I hope it's finally over._


	20. Chapter 20

**(( AN: So I totally bombed out of NaNoWriMo. Had a bunch of things come up and literally didn't have time to write. Ah well. I still have a couple chapters of that other story done, so maybe I'll throw them up some day. On the flip side... this means an update! Yaaaaaay! ))**

**20.**

It was a small, wet tongue lapping at Toby's cheek insistently that finally roused her. Grumbling in protest, she raised a hand to fend off the tongue, only to have it then attack her other cheek. Cracking one eye open, she found herself staring at the front (back?) of the Teakettler, its head tilted curiously to the side and its big ears perked up. For a moment, girl and mouse-creature blinked at each other. Then, Toby reached up and experimentally scratched behind the odd little beast's ears. It let out a soft whistling sound almost like a coo, leaning into her hand.

"Cute," Toby remarked, then glanced around. Her back hurt from the hard, cold edge of the planter behind her and her head was throbbing, but other than that she seemed fine. The rustle of the rose bush leaves over her head was the only sound in the massive room, the balconies above as empty as the ground level. It was like she and the Teakettler were the only two beings in the entirety of Avalon.

She slid a hand under the backwards-bodied mouse-thing, pushing herself to her feet carefully. Kjavaeos hung, light as ever, at her side, and in one hand she still had the glimmering red Verastone Baba Yaga had given to her. The Teakettler climbed onto her shoulder, wrapping its tail around her neck for balance. She scratched behind its ears again, to another little whistle-coo. "Guess they're still off securing the castle or something like that…" She caught her lower lip between her teeth, raising one hand and touching her forehead. For the first time in months, there was no cool metal, no smooth stone in the center. Nothing. It was an unsettling feeling.

"Here I was, sort of getting used to it," Toby remarked, to the Teakettler, though she doubted the little creature really understood what she was saying. It almost acted like it did, tilting its head to one side and letting out a little whistle and a puff of steam. "Hah. Rosepink was right when she said I wasn't a real Princess, after all."

She was standing, pondering the irony of that statement when the doors to the Throne Room flew open with a resounding boom. The Teakettler's whistle of surprise made her ears ring, and, partially deaf in one ear, she fumbled for Kjavaeos's hilt…

… only to see Gaj'ja and her Trolls stroll from the room, clanging their weapons together and making a noise that sounded like they were rather enthusiastically and raucously about to empty their stomachs. It took Toby a moment to realize the Trolls were singing, a battle song of some sort. The brunette backed out of the way, her legs meeting the edge of the planter and resulting in her sitting down, rather hard. In the midst of the Trolls were the several Elves Toby had seen, followed by the Fairy troops. All of them looked battleworn and beat up, numerous cuts, burns, and other wounds marring their skin and armor. All of them, however, were yelling, laughing, loud with the rush of their victory. Toby just watched as they flooded past her, the Teakettler's head buried halfway down the back of her shirt. The previously empty, silent halls reverberated with the shouting, clamoring warriors, making Toby's head spin even more. She could feel little rushes of heat like steam being piped against her back but couldn't make out the Teakettler's sounds of protest over the din.

Fizzybink, one arm wrapped firmly around Rosalinde, appeared in the doorway, head held high. He looked every bit the King of Avalon, exhausted but proud and enthused, hardly a mark on him. Toby could see Dominic and Julie (with Demora on her shoulder) to one side, but could barely make them out apart from the dozen or so shining Princesses flocked around Baba Yaga and Verum, all talking animatedly. Some had tears of relief on their cheeks, others seemed much more composed, but all of them seemed so very.. regal.

Toby drew her legs up, scooting until her back was against the trunk of the rose bush. The Teakettler peeked out over her shoulder, still quivering in terror at the wall of reveling, rejoicing beings in front of them.

A hand suddenly appeared in her vision and her eyes followed the attached arm up to see two blue eyes gazing at her, swirling storms of azure and cerulean. She placed her hand in Theo's and the dragon pulled her to her feet, hugging her fiercely. "It's over, Tobes. It's finally over," he said against her ear and she gave him a squeeze. Her stomach felt heavy at the words, unable to ignore the niggling feeling of unease that worked its way through her.

Theo was already dragging her towards Fizzybink and the others. Toby couldn't help but drag her feet slightly. She wanted to just blend into the background and let them rejoice; she certainly didn't want to be thrust into the middle of the revelry, reminded that she wasn't part of it anymore.

"Tobias," Rosalinde greeted her, a warm smile on her face. Toby managed a weak one in response. She was spared further conversation, though, by the silver fox-creature that leaped onto her shoulder, leaning in front of her to lick the Teakettler on the nose. The Teakettler let out a little whistle of protest, to which Demora just wiggled her ears smugly.

**He likes you**, Demora informed the brunette.

"Gee, great," Toby muttered.

**Are you going to take him home? He doesn't need to be a guard anymore. You should feed him peanut butter. He really likes peanut butter. I don't, though, unless it's in a cookie. **

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Baba Yaga observed from one side, a silvered eyebrow arching. "I'm sure Toby's had quite enough of all of this. She certainly doesn't need a steam-filled whistling rat to take care of."

Toby swallowed hard. "What happens now?" she asked, desperate not to talk about the imminent reality of her leaving Avalon.

Everyone looked to Fizzybink. He cracked one of his lop-sided, reckless grins that Toby recognized so well. "We're going to make sure everything's fixed, tear that whole tainted castle down and erase any last trace of Rosepink." His voice rose in volume, the celebratory din fading as fairy tale beings all turned to look at their new king. "Then, we're going to go to every corner of Believe, find every last one of our people and wake them up. It's been hundreds of years since the Sleep fell over us, and there are many of us who still are in its grasp. Now that we have our Princesses back, we have the means to make sure they're awake -- to make sure they're _all_ awake."

The Princesses, almost in unison, blushed delicately at the cheer that arose around them. Even before the echoes had faded, the Fairies were talking animatedly amongst themselves, discussing which area -- Realm, they called them -- each Princess was from and who in that Realm still needed to be awakened. Theo moved towards Fizzybink.

"What about the dragons?"

The Fairy King looked over at the blue-haired dragon, an unreadable expression on his face. "... we'll talk about it," he finally said. Toby didn't miss the hum of tension that ran along Theo's shoulders.

"My lady," someone said in Toby's ear, distracting her from the conversations around her. She looked over her shoulder to find Nigelle standing to one side, gazing at her with those deep, unreadable eyes. "Might I borrow you for a moment? There is something I need to show you."

Toby glanced over her shoulder at the throng of people around Fizzybink and the Princesses, including Theo, then turned back to Nigelle. She donned a weak smile. "Sure." Nigelle nodded and turned, making her way through the crowd towards one of the side hallways that Toby had never been down before. Teakettler still firmly wrapped around her neck, Toby picked up the pace to keep up with the Scryer. Nigelle led the way without slowing or hesitating, descending down stairs and turning into hallways that Toby didn't notice until then. The further they went, the more the air tingled along her arms and the back of her neck. She knew the prickling feeling; magic was strong in this place. They must be getting close to the heart of Avalon, where the most of the Fairies' power resided.

They entered into a large, empty room, stretching out into the darkness. Nigelle gestured for Toby to stay where she was, then moved towards the walls, her hands stretched out in front of her. The only sound was the soft tinkling of the bells around the Scryer's ankle. Toby reached up, scratching the Teakettler behind its big ears.

"This is a Story Hall," Nigelle said, her voice echoing down the vast hall. "Here is where the ancient history of the Fairies -- long before they knew how to bind ink to paper so it would never fade -- was recorded. Here, in the heart of Avalon, where Fairy magic would preserve it."

The Scryer ran her fingers down a silver line on the wall, then stepped back. The wall began to glow where her fingers had touched it, the light pulsing slowly. With each pulse, the light spread further and higher on the wall, until the entire hallway was lit by the pictures the light had outlined.

Toby could only stare, feeling a strange sense of deja vu. Just as Gaj'ja had once taken her deep into the Trolls' homeland, Everdark, to show her the story in fire, so now Nigelle was showing her a story glowing on a wall. The similiarities didn't end there. There, pictured first, was a shining silver woman, in front of a crowd of pointy-eared beings that Toby couldn't quite distinguish as being Elf, Fairy, or Troll. Then, an image of the city gates flung wide open, and the woman leading a group of the pointy-eared beings out of the city.

Toby's eyes followed the trail of people as it wound along the wall, showing them descending deep into a cave system. There they were setting up a camp or a dwelling place of sorts, but underneath was the unmistakable form of a dragon. Toby drifted along the wall, caught up in the story that seemed to mirror the Trolls' story. The next panel showed the dragon awake, the beings fleeing before it, all except the woman. At the very end of the wall, the very last panel, showed only two figures: the lady, a sword in hand and thrust high, facing the dragon, whose firey breath was winding around her sword and towards the heavens.

"I... I don't understand. Why is there the same story as in the Troll's city?" Toby asked, turning to Nigelle. "How is this Fairy history if those are the Trolls that she's leading away? They are, aren't they?"

Nigelle gazed at the glimmering mural on the wall, her deep eyes glittering with a reflection of the light. "Because it is the story of how the Tuatha de Dannan -- the youngest of all the Old Races -- disagreed with each other and split into three. It has become twisted over the years, and neither the Trolls nor the Fairies remember the true tale. The only one who does is the only one who still is still awake from that time -- the Elf Queen, Gem. She told it to me long ago, when I was first chosen to be the Scryer. Now I will pass it to you.

"Long ago, in the Courts of the Tuatha de Dannan capital, there was a great disagreement. Humans, which had, up until then, been little more than a distant annoyance, were spreading. There were several arguments, but the most heated were between those who wished to embrace the humans and teach them what the Tuatha de Dannan knew, and those who wished to hide away from them, to keep themselves secret. Anger rose; swords were drawn; bloodshed seemed imminent. It was the Silver Lady, first Teller of the Story, who intervened and kept any from dying. She led those who wished to hide away from the Courts, to what we now call Everdark. In those days, they were called the Caves of Danu, the goddess mother, because deep in them slumbered the Dragonmother."

Nigelle moved down the wall, pointing to the scene where the dragon was reared over the fleeing beings. "When she awoke, she was irate. How dare the fairest of the Old Races squabble so amongst themselves? Once again, the Silver Lady intervened. She had come to the caves on the suggestion of her lover -- the Dragonmother's eldest son, who had died defending the Courts' shores from the Fir Bolg invasion. He had been the first dragon to raise a claw to aid another race, for being the oldest of the Old Races, they had held themselves apart for a great time. It was only hearing of her son's choice that swayed the Dragonmother. She agreed to let the refugees stay and dwell in her caverns on one condition."

"What was it?" Toby blurted out.

The Scryer turned slowly to face Toby, her eyes deep and luminous. "The Silver Lady had to promise never to love anyone else."

"Even though her son was already dead? That seems unfair..." Toby replied, folding her arms over her chest as she stared at the last picture thoughtfully.

"Perhaps. But her son had made the ultimate sacrifice on the Silver Lady's behalf. The Dragonmother wished to make sure that sacrifice would not be forgotten." Nigelle's eyes drifted back towards the wall, her voice soft. "The Silver Lady promised, and the Dragonmother bound that promise to the Silver Lady's sword. To this day, that sword remains the only sword forged from dragon's fire and the only one capable of wielding magic the likes of which cannot be imagined..." The Scryer turned, staring at Toby. "... even when broken."

Toby inhaled sharply, her hand going to Kjavaeos's hilt. "You mean... _this _sword is the Silver Lady's sword?"

Nigelle nodded once. "Forged by the most powerful promise there is -- to love one other and only that other for all time -- and broken by one who had betrayed the only being who had ever truly loved her."

"Baba Yaga, you mean..."

"Yes." Nigelle reached up, running her fingers through her long curls. "Though to be fair to her, she was betrayed first. Still, she should not have tried to use the sword against the one she had sworn to love. It was against the sword's very nature, and that is, in fact, what shattered it."

"Can it be fixed?" Toby ventured. "I mean... The Jade Lady gave it to me do so... But I haven't the first idea how."

The Scryer smiled softly, reaching out and touching Toby's cheek with her fingers. "You will know how when the time comes, my lady. Until then, we should return to the others. They will be missing you soon enough."

Toby snorted. "Why would they? They have _real_ Princesses now."

Nigelle just smiled that mysterious, secretive, infuriating smile of hers. "Perhaps your place in the Story is not yet over, my lady. Now, come. There is much to do and even now the pages of time are turning to the next."


	21. Chapter 21

**(( ****AN: **Sorry for the really tiny update so late. I'm in the process of moving (again) so updates are going to be shoddy for the next two months or so until I finally figure out where I'm living and what I'm doing with my life. Yaaaaay adulthood. **)) **

**21.**

The hubbub had not subsided by the time Toby and Nigelle returned to the Main Hall. In fact, it seemed even louder and noiser than before; several Fairies had broken out flasks of a strange, glowing golden brown liquid that they were passing around. Toby spotted the bear-like Elf stretched out on his back, his massive hand-paw things twitching every so often in his sleep. Someone had braided tiny flowers into his fur until it looked like he had a miniature garden sprouting from his stomach. A group of Fairies had pulled out various instruments including flutes and harps and were strumming a merry tune to a small knot of dancers frolicking around the rose bush in the center.

Toby had to blink rapidly when she stepped out of the hallway; when she had first returned to Avalon, the Main Hall had been dark, full of a murky gloom with only a single ray of light shining down on the rose bush. Now, it was as if someone had thrown the window shades open; the crystals that adorned the cieling and spiraled down the great pillars that held up the ceiling all seemed to be glowing, sparkling with the light that abounded in the room and casting rainbows on the walls. Toby wondered quietly to herself if the crystals fed off of the Fairies' mood, or if there was an on/off switch somewhere she hadn't spotted yet.

The Teakettler's protesting whistles went unheard, only noticeable because of the quick, wet heat of its noises against the skin of her back. Biting her lower lip, Toby hesitated in the doorway for a long moment before finally plunging into the whirling cacophony of dancing, twirling bodies. It took her more time than she would have guessed to thread her way to the planter in the middle and the rose bush that even now seemed to be sprouting more flowers.

Once she got there, however, there was no sight of Fizzybink, Rosalinde, Theo, or anyone else. Flopping down on the marble edge, she heaved a sigh. "Great. Forgotten already."

"Says who?"

Toby jumped in surprise, looking over her shoulder to see Julie standing on the ledge, peering at her. "Julie..."

The blonde held out a hand, her crimson eyes sparkling. "Hey. C'mon, let's get you some food, okay? Fiz and Dom and the others are having a strategy session or something in the Throne Room. It was super boring, though. Mostly he and Theo are arguing about the dragons."

Toby took Julie's hand, getting to her feet. The Teakettler peeked out and let out a small whistle of greeting. Julie rubbed between its ears playfully, gesturing for Toby to follow her. Conversation in the midst of the revelers was basically impossible, so Toby waited until they'd broken free of the crowd on the other side to half-yell, "why?"

"Theo wants to go wake up the current Dragonqueen. Fiz thinks we should wait until all the other creatures are woken up to wake her up. From what I hear, she's not a very nice dragon," Julie said informatively as they entered the much quieter side halls. Toby shot her a look out of the corner of her eyes.

"In this place, _no_ dragon is a nice dragon."

Julie flushed slightly. "Well... be that as it may, they're... pretty heatedly arguing about it. At least they got things arranged with most of the Princesses, they're departing tomorrow with you guys."

Toby's steps faltered. "'You guys'?"

"Yeah, Baba Yaga's going to take you home. I think they're sending Demora with you, and the Teakettler if it wants to go. Since you're not a Princess anymore, fairy tale creatures won't bother you, so you should be able to go back to your life no problem." Julie pushed open the door to the room they shared. Inside, there were already several packs sitting to one side of the door in preparation of their departure the next day. Toby stared at the bags.

"... and you?"

"Until Demora gets her tails back and tells us what she did to me, we don't know what I'm capable of. Baba Yaga wants me to stay here where Verum can keep an eye on me. Make sure I don't start spouting fire uncontrollably." The blonde sank down on one of the futons, looking up at Toby. The former-Princess stood in the middle of the room for a long moment, gripping Kjavaeos's hilt in one hand.

"And Kjavaeos? Do I have to give it up?"

Julie shrugged one shoulder, glancing over her shoulder at the brunette with a strange look in those crimson eyes of hers. "I don't think anyone can take it from you, so, no."

Toby felt a small sliver of relief as her hand relaxed on the sword's hilt. She'd gotten pretty attached to the broken blade and didn't think she could bear to be separated from it. "So... uh.. you said something about food?"

Julie straightened up, a gleam springing to her eyes. "Oh, right!" Placing her fingers lightly on the table, she leaned over. Inhaling sharply, she gently blew out, small flickering tongues of fire swirling into the air. Toby gasped as the flames seemed to consolidate into the form of a bowl of fruit and a pitcher, orange glow fading into red apples and purple grapes.

"How did you--?!"

"I figured out one thing. I can make things become real," Julie said with a big grin. "Demora somehow showed me how, when she made that tree to protect us from the Frost Giant." She picked up a grape, popping it into her mouth as she sank back onto the futon. "That's all I've learned -- other than an occasional lick of what I think is that kitsune fire stuff when I sneeze."

As Julie settled back down, apple in hand, she gazed at Toby intently. The brunette shifted under the scrutiny, finally caving. "What?"

"Are you really okay with it?"

"Okay with what?" Toby asked with obviously fake ignorance, picking several raspberries, her favorite, from the bowl and popping them into her mouth. She had to say, conjured or not, the fruit was delicious. Perfectly ripe -- just firm enough on the outside, but then a sweet explosion of juice against her tongue. Why did everything have to be so much better in Avalon?

"The Princess thing. You know, the fact you're not one anymore..." Julie's tone was careful, as if she was afraid Toby would get angry. Toby fought down a surge of emotions, managing a faint smile.

"I don't really have a choice, do I? Besides, it's okay. I got what I wanted in the end, right?" Julie didn't say anything in response, and they lapsed into a silence thick with what they hadn't said. Toby finished picking at the fruit, then stood up, brushing her hands off on her pants. "Well, if I'm going soon, I'm going to have one last look around."

Julie nodded. "Be careful."

Toby suppressed a laugh at the irony of that statement, instead just nodding once. She paused only long enough to disentangle the Teakettler from the back of her shirt (where it was snoozing soundly) and carefully lay it down on a pillow. Making sure the little critter hadn't been too bothered by her shifting it, she nodded, gave one last small smile to Julie, and headed out into the halls of the Fairy city.


	22. Chapter 22

**(( AN: Note to self: moving from south to north in the middle of winter? Not a good idea. ))**

22.

The halls of Avalon were strangely quiet, only the faint echo of the revelers still celebrating in the courtyard reaching her ears. She paused with the smooth metal of the doorknob still at her fingertips. It didn't take her long at all to decide on a course, turning away from the distant din towards the silent stretch of hall before her.

She made her way past empty rooms and deserted halls, many still bearing evident of the months of war and fighting. Here, the glowing crystals that provided the Fairy city its light were dim, barely enough light to show the path ahead of her. Thankfully they brightened as she approached, fading back into darkness as she passed. Reaching up, she ran her fingers along one of the white marble statues, a maiden with an armful of flowers Toby had never seen before. She cringed when her skin came away smudged with black.

"No worries -- they'll clean you off soon enough," she told the statue factually, then continued on her way. How long she wandered, she wasn't sure, but her feet had no shortage of marble to lead her on.

She had descended to the less-used parts of Avalon, judging by the swirls of dust kicked up around her ankles. The echoes of the distant celebration had long since faded, leaving her with only the solace of the silent walls around her. Smiling to herself, she found herself facing a statue she'd seen before -- a noble Fairy warrior, shield shaped like a turtleshell strapped to his forearm, spear held high over head. Tilting her head to regard it curiously, her eyes drifted from his white stone face to the stairs tucked half behind him.

"I know you," she murmured, then brushed past the silent warrior down the hidden staircase. She descended hurriedly, out of breath by the time she burst out into the open tunnel at the end. The glowing crystals took more time to brighten, and ahead of her was still dark, she noticed with a sinking heart. Moving swiftly down the slowly lightening hall, she found herself practically holding her breath, part of her resigned, all of her hoping she was wrong...

She wasn't.

Theo's room was empty. There was his disheveled, tousled blanket bed in the corner, a few stray dishes still sitting on the stack of books to one side. The fire had died down into smouldering embers, winking orange glimmers amidst the deep ash. Stupid, she thought to herself. He was still arguing about the Dragonmother with Fiz and the others; he wouldn't be here just because she wanted him to be.

Moving towards his bed, she knelt and flipped through the covers of the books scattered about. Almost all of them were in an ancient language she didn't recognize, but there were a few in an old dialect of English. _Tales from Ys_, _The Secret Language of the Gnomebugs_, _A Waterlogged History of the Selkie_, _Fae-Troll Relations through the Decades_, and many other odd titles caught her eye.

She trailed her fingers along the binding of one book with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. How like Theo to read something so.. intelligent. The more she came to know about him, the more she realized that he was so unlike anything that anyone expected him to be. Perhaps that was why she'd felt so drawn to him despite everyone's attempts to deter her. She knew what it was like to have everyone's expectations for her be so far from what she knew was true.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she looked around the little room. It looked like she wasn't going to get her few moments with Theo before she left, after all. She'd just resigned herself to returning to her room and spending the rest of the night moping when the sound of distant voices reached her ears. For a moment her heart sprung up in her chest, but then immediately fell again when she registered the fact that both voices were female and thus, certainly not from Theo.

"--have no right to keep it from her," Verum was saying, her voice soft but urgent.

"You know as well as I do what it'll mean, the uproar it'll cause," Baba Yaga snorted in her cracking voice.

Toby tilted her head to hear a bit better, though the two women seemed to be approaching her so she didn't have to strain long to hear them. They were coming down a side tunnel that Toby hadn't noticed in her rush to see if Theo was present or not.

"Gem sent it to you. With the Kitsune here, you have--"

"To what? Give it to her? And what would that accomplish? What more would you have us ask of her that we haven't already taken?" Toby was taken aback by the emotion that made the Fairy Godmother's voice shake, a mix of fury and ... guilt, perhaps?

"You can't protect her from this, Baba. The Story _always_ finds a way. Hasn't it already proven that?"

"Gem and the Story can suck on a Gnome, I am not --"

They must have turned a corner because abruptly their voices cut off, only muddled echoes reaching Toby's ears. She took a step forward, her first impulse to follow them and find out what they were talking about. A second later, she caught herself, a stab of chill realization lancing through her. It didn't matter how much she wanted that to be about her, it certainly was about Julie or Rosalinde. They had parts to play, still, places here in Avalon. She was going home. She certainly had no business with the Queen of the Elves.

She sank down on the corner of Theo's bed, her arms folded over her knees. The cold weight of reality sunk around her shoulders. She was really leaving. This was all over for her. Tomorrow it'd be back to boring old Toby with her too-straight hair and her inability to look anyone else in the face.

Kjavaeos's hilt bit into her thigh and she winced, shifting to sit the sword more comfortably at her hip. Still, the slight pain brought a glimmer of cheer to her. One way or another, she wasn't completely the same. She had Kjavaeos and the Verastone and a dozen other little trinkets that the Fairies had given her. Useless, really, now that she wasn't a Princess, but perhaps they might keep a little bit of magic left in her life.

She spread her hand out, looking down at her palm and the spider-web ridge of pale silver skin across it. No matter what happened, it seemed she would always bear at least some reminder of her adventures in the land of Believe.

Toby smiled faintly to herself, running a finger along the pale white scar on her palm. Finally, a cold shiver worked its way down her spine, reminding her that there was a reason Theo had kept a fire going. Pushing herself to her feet, she was just about to move along when she heard a sharp clapping sound from behind her, the glow of the hallway lights spilling out into the small room.

_I thought I'd find you here,_ said the tall black Pooka, his chocolate brown eyes dancing with amusement.

"Valiance!" Toby exclaimed, moving to throw her arms around the Fairy-horse's neck. He was that same warmer-than-normal temperature she remembered, his thick, wavy mane smelling faintly like sulfur and old alcohol. She released him but left a hand on his back, stroking him lightly.

_What are you doing moping around down here?_ The Pooka nudged at her hand gently, then raised his head to peer into hers.

"Nothing, really," Toby replied, dropping her eyes away from his. The Pooka began to walk, urging Toby to join him with another gentle nudge of his nose, so she did.

_You're sad you're leaving,_ the tall dark creature observed with a touch of sympathy to the voice that blossomed in her head. She nodded but didn't say anything. _You're not really leaving us, though._

"What do you mean?"

_Do you really think someone who's been touched with Fairy magic, seen the halls of Avalon, who carries a magical sword at her hip, who woke up an entire world can really just go back to being mundane boring old Toby? You're marked forever now, kid. You'd better get used to it._ The smugly teasing tone in the Pooka's voice made Toby grin. _Anyway, your boyfriend is a dragon. That should be weird enough to keep you occupied for a bit._

Toby flushed. "He's not my--"

**_Yet._**

Toby laughed softly, shaking her head at the Pooka as he arched his neck and pranced down the hall a bit more. She wound her fingers in the silken hair of his mane and leaned against him lightly as they walked. Idly, she noted they were going the way she imagined Verum and Baba Yaga had gone.

"Valiance... Can I ask you something?"

_Of course_, the Pooka replied immediately.

"Did Theo really try and eat you when Georgette first found him?"

The Fairy-horse came to a sudden stop, his head swinging over to face Toby. _What?! Where in Grimgaw's maw did you get that idea?!_

Toby shrank back slightly. "... Rosepink said--"

_Well there's the trouble. She'd twist anything to her own means._ Satisfied, he swung his head forward and began to walk again. _It's true that Theo's mother wasn't exactly the ... friendliest of dragons. She'd dealt with hatred and pain for so long she'd given up and become exactly what they accused her of being -- destructive. She never ate anyone though, just a lot of sheep and cows. And, of course, lesser, **ordinary** horses._

"Oh, of course," Toby agreed, patting his smooth black flank again.

_Rosepink asked Georgette and I to kill her, to appease the townspeople. That was the absolute last thing we wanted to do. We tried reasoning with her, appealing to that high intelligence that dragons used to be revered for, but it was too late. Villagers had attacked her nest, killing three of the four hatchlings she'd born. There was no choice but to end her madness. So we did, and in the ensuing fight I got a nasty gash along my side. Down here,_ Valiance said, reaching down and touching his side with his nose. Toby ran her fingers down and felt the ridge of a nasty scar underneath his silken fur.

_The hatchling hadn't eaten in days. He was alone, terrified, and above all hungry. He was drawn to the scent of my blood as Georgette cleaned the wound. But he never attacked me. I still see him standing there, just outside the light of the campfire, keening with how hungry he was, no more than a tiny little blue lump. Georgette coaxed him in with a bit of meat, and... well, the rest is history._

"How did she keep him, if so many Fairies hate dragons?"

Valiance let out a soft huffing horse-laugh, tossing his head. _I think you underestimate just how hard Georgette's head is. After all, she kept me around, and Fairies hate dealing with Pooka, too. We drink too much, they say._

Toby smiled again and nodded. After a moment, she ran her hand down Valiance's neck again. "Thank you," she said softly.

_Stop doubting your instincts so much, m'lady. Other people will tell you things, but you know the truth about him, inside. You know him better than just about anyone._ Toby nodded, hugging his words to her, even as the hall they were walking down turned into a wide set of stairs. _Here we are. Back to your room, with you. I'm off to find a pint or twenty._

The brunette grinned and released Valiance's mane, patting his side once more. "Thanks, Valiance. See you tomorrow."

_Course you will_, the horse-Fairy replied as he trotted off. _You won't be rid of me so soon! Why, I'm Valiance! Best of the Pooka! Able to down a barrel of ale in a moment's ease! With hooves of thunder and steel! Heeyah!_

Toby shook her head as he pranced off down the halls, then turned and headed back to her own room to begin the depressing task of packing.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

It was the final bell of the school that jolted Toby out of her reverie (and nearly out of her seat). Having study hall last had seemed to be such an easy way to coast through the end of the day, but now it only seemed to prolong the time before she got to escape from the world of high school and, once again, seek refuge at home. As she scooped her books up and shoved them into her bag, she idly wondered if, had she still been a Princess, she could have convinced Fiz -- or, rather, King Fizzybink -- to let her skip the rest of high school altogether.

She shouldered her bag with a sigh and headed out into the too-crowded hallways. As she threaded her way through the mass of jostling, joking high school students, she re-counted the days for the hundredth time. Thirteen. It'd been thirteen days since the Fairies maids had woken her up, tittering and giggling about the Princesses that they were assigned to help that morning while they shoved her back in her clothes, stuffed some food in her, and shoved her out the door, bags in hand.

Okay, Toby amended, it hadn't been _quite_ that bad. The maids had been caught up with the Princesses, of course, but at least one -- the blue one who had been friends with Rosalinde -- had stopped to thank her, once again, and give her a hug before letting her return back to the mundane world. It hadn't been until Baba Yaga had shown up that she'd felt rushed at all. The crone had seemed in a state of agitation all its own. She'd written it off as just having a lot to do with all of the Princesses and organizing the "Great Reawakening" and some such nonsense, but Toby had gotten the distinct feeling that almost all of that agitation had been directly related to how much time it took to get Toby out the stump-door of Avalon.

"Hey, Toby," came from over her shoulder. She turned to face Marybeth, a short, vivacious young woman with bouncing brown curls who also happened to be in Toby's English class. "I was interviewing Derek Ruthers -- you know, captain of the football team? -- and I totally spaced, I missed class. Do you happen to have our assignment?"

"Oh, sure, yeah," Toby said, digging in her bag to pull out her assignment book. "Um. Pages one twenty to one fifty-two, and make sure you write up a two page analysis of the symbolism present."

Marybeth groaned as she scribbled the pages down in her agenda. "Great, I _hate_ symbolism. At least it'll give me something to do tonight at the newspaper proofreading. Thanks Toby, see you!"

Toby half-waved as the short girl bounced off, probably off to pursue some interesting lead or tantalizing tidbit. A half-smile tugged at the corner of the brunette's mouth as she finished shoving everything in her bag, slammed her locker shut, and headed out. She elected to skip the bus. It was nice out and the half an hour hike home would be a pleasant alternative to sitting in her room and or weeding the already spotless garden.

**You're going to walk home?**

Toby felt the subtle weight on her shoulder as the heat from Demora's kitsune-bi faded away into the cool breeze. "Yeah. Helps to clear my mind, you know?"

The silver fox considered for a moment, then curled around Toby's neck, stretching out along the backpack straps in a way that made Toby glad that she was unnaturally light. **Your head-place is still thinking of the bad fluttery.**

"It is," Toby said grimly.

**Why? She went BOOM! **Demora did a little twitch to emphasize the sound that nearly resulted in her tumbling from the brunette's shoulder. Toby reached up to steady her, smiling faintly to herself.

"Yeah, and that's exactly what bothers me."

**You... didn't **_**want**_** her to go boom? **

"No, no. That's not it at all. It's just that..." Toby sighed. "When we first came back to Avalon, Fiz told us of all the creatures Rosepink had at her disposal -- naiads, ifrits, trolls, the Hidebehind... but when they invaded her castle, all they encountered were Fairies. Where did all the rest of her allies go?" She frowned. The fox tilted her head one way, then another, blinking.

**Too easy? **

Toby bit her lower lip, then nodded. "Yeah," she finally said. "It was too easy. _That's_ what's bothering me."

**Maybe you just were a lot better than she thought you'd be.**

Toby couldn't help but laugh at that, reaching up and ruffling Demora's ears. "Well, if that's the case, I'm more than happy about it."

Demora's ears drooped a little. **That unbelievable?**

"Considering my track record? Yes. That unbelievable. Still, thanks for the compliment, Demora." Toby began to rub behind the fox-being's ears, smiling to herself when the Kitsune craned her head into it so far that if Toby had taken her hand away, Demora would have fallen off her shoulder completely.

Finally, the fox sat down again, shaking her head rapidly and making her ears flop about. **Maybe it's Ramode...**

"Nah, it's definitely Demora. That's the cutest combination," Toby replied, and the Kitsune wiggled in delight.

**Oh! **_**He's**_** visiting. **

Toby paused in her walking, glancing over at the Kitsune. "Who?" she asked, but the bright sparkle in the Kitsune's eyes left little doubt

_**Your**_** He. **There was no mistaking the teasing tone in Demora's voice, nor the way she wiggled her ears back and forth excitedly. Toby shrugged, as if it wasn't that big of a deal, but she felt herself walking just a little bit faster down the road. The Kitsune stretched across her shoulders, remarking playfully, **now your head-place isn't thinking about the bad fluttery.**

"Probably a good thing," Toby replied. "I'm probably just imagining things. I mean... If she was still out there, people would know, right? I mean, Nigelle and Baba Yaga and them, right?"

**Perhaps,** the Kitsune replied. **But the Story is a tricky thing. I don't remember much, but I remember **_**that**_**, at least. The pages never quite turn the way you think they're going to.**

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect to get caught up in 'The Story' at all, so it's all unexpected to me," Toby muttered.

**At least it's been interesting! **

"Hn," Toby grunted, noncommittally. "Interesting indeed."

The silver fox-Fairy stretched out on Tobys' shoulders again, one leg hanging off in front of Toby. She rested her chin on her foreleg, not seeming to mind how she was swaying back and forth with the rhythm of the brunette's strides.

**I want a cookie,** she remarked, then abruptly went limp. Toby craned her head to look and found that the Kitsune's eyes were shut. Shaking her head, the young woman kept walking.

"Demoted from a Princess to a Kitsune carrier. Grand," she told no one in particular, but couldn't stay unhappy. After all, it'd been nearly five days since she'd seen Theo last, and it'd seemed like forever to her. So, adjusting the Kitsune on her shoulders carefully, she kept walking, musing to herself about odd things, here and there, but very determinedly keeping her mind off of one ousted and hopefully deceased former Fairy Queen.


	24. Chapter 24

**(( Another less than exciting one, but hold tight. We're not done yet! )) **

**24.**

As Toby rounded the corner, her eyes fell on the worn wooden walls of her home -- House -- and the spikey-haired young man sitting on the steps of the porch. The Kitsune on her shoulders grumbled a protest at the sudden increase in her walking speed, but simply twitched her ears and settled down again. Toby hardly noticed.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he replied, scooting over and smiling at her as he did so. Toby couldn't help but smile back at him, sliding to sit down next to him on the steps.

"What's the occasion?"

He shrugged one shoulder, looking down at his toes, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Well, y'know..." He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, leaning over and playfully bumping her shoulder with his. That smile was full-fledged now, and his eyes had shifted to a brilliant blue that put the sky to shame.

Toby grinned. "I guess."

Theo glanced over his shoulder at the door, his smile fading a little bit. "I'm not the only one who came, though."

Toby straightened slightly at the low tone of the dragon's voice. "Who else is here?"

"Baba Yaga."

A furrow appeared in Toby's brow. "The Fairy Godmother? But... I mean, she couldn't wait to be rid of me. What reason does she have for coming to visit me?"

Theo shrugged one shoulder again. "Honestly she's probably keeping an eye on me. She and Fiz are convinced I'm going to run off and awaken the Dragonqueen without their consent. They just won't listen to me when I tell them she has every right to be awake, too." He gazed down the road, a scowl on his face, and Toby felt herself deflate.

"Oh. So you only came because you had to."

"What?" Theo's eyes snapped back to her, wide with alarm. "No! That's not it at all! I _wanted_ to see you. I wasn't going to go anyway, I mean, I was always planning to come here, I miss you..."

The brunette smiled faintly, reassured. "Okay," she said in a quiet voice. Theo leaned in towards her, his blue eyes narrowed as if making sure that she wasn't still upset or worried about it. "Really. I believe you."

"Good," Theo muttered, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck. "It's so easy to say the wrong thing around you, sometimes."

Toby snapped her fingers at a sudden thought -- and a sudden change of topic. "Hey, that reminds me, I wanted to ask you something. How are you able to turn into a dragon _and_ a human now? I figure if kissing me broke the spell, you'd be a dragon all the time, but here you are a boy, too."

"First of all, I'm a _man_," Theo stressed, pointedly ignoring the cheeky grin on Toby's face. "Second of all, dragons long ago learned how to take a human form, in order to hide from persecution and be more approachable. Verum's spell trapped me in it, but when we -- y'know --" he stammered, his ears turning pink, "it broke it so I can change at will again."

"Ooh," Toby replied, her eyes wide. "Does that mean you can change into other things?!"

"Yes," Theo said, pointing a stern finger at her. "But don't you get any ideas!"

"I was hoping you could turn into a cute little flying lizard, oh my gosh that'd be so cute!"

Theo groaned, burying his face in one hand. "Great. Grand."

**I bet he makes a super cute fluffy bunny.**

Toby and Theo stared at each other for a moment after Demora's sleepy in-put, then, abruptly burst into laughter. Toby just couldn't picture Theo turning into _anything_ cute and fuzzy, much less a little bunny rabbit.

"Ah, Tobydoby, you're home!"

Toby wiped the tears of laughter from her cheeks at the sound of her mother's voice, turning to grin at her. "Hi Mom."

Linda peered at the both of them. "Did I miss a joke?"

"Nah, just Demora being random," Toby replied, pulling the Kitsune from her shoulders and gently dumping her in her mother's arms. After Toby had explained to her what must have happened to Demora -- the terrible things she must have gone through -- Linda's maternal instincts around the little fox-spirit had been kicked into overdrive. "Where's the Teakettler?"

"Inside nibbling on a peanut butter cookie. They're his second favorites, after the sugar cookies." Linda turned to Theo as the dragon stood up and dusted his pants off. "Are you and Baba Yaga staying for supper?"

"No," came an ancient, cracking voice. Toby looked past her mother to see the Fairy Godmother standing in the entrance, her arms folded over her chest. She was no expert on facial expressions, but Toby very much had the distinct impression that the ancient half-dragon was not pleased to be there.

Toby remembered the hurry the Fairy Godmother had been to get her out of Avalon and wasn't very thrilled to see her, either.

"Well _I_ am," Theo said, his blue eyes suddenly swirling dark navy.

The tension between the two was all too easy to see as the old crone studied the dragon, as if testing how determined he was. Finally she shrugged one shoulder. "So be it." Then she turned and disappeared into the house again.

"Tobes, is everything all right?" Linda asked, turning a worried gaze to her daughter.

Toby shrugged her backpack a bit higher on her shoulder, frowning. "Wish I knew," she said, then suddenly turned to Theo. "Hey. Let's go to the mall."

Theo blinked at her, pulling his eyes away from the shadows of the doorway. "What?"

"The mall. You're here. Let's go to the mall on a proper date and leave the old lady behind." Toby jerked her thumb towards the house, obviously meaning the Fairy Godmother and not her mother.

"I can entertain Baba Yaga while you two are gone," Linda volunteered. Toby thought she sounded much too cheery about babysitting a grumpy old woman. Then again, Linda had seemed absolutely delighted at the fact that Toby actually liked a guy, even if he was a dragon, so that was probably what was making her so chipper.

"Err... okay, sure," Theo said with a shrug. He started to move down the stairs then turned back to Toby, a stricken expression on his face. "Does this mean we have to take the _bus?_"

Toby grinned from ear to ear. "Oh yes. And we're staying on the _entire_ way this time." She tossed her backpack inside the front door, then returned to Theo, nodding her head down the road. "Unless, of course, you're scared..."

Theo bristled. "Of a man-eating monster?! Never."

"The bus isn't--" Toby began, but then shook her head. "Nevermind. Let's just go."


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

The mall was less crowded than Toby would have expected for a Friday afternoon. It suited her just fine, however, because getting Theo to concentrate on anything that wasn't sparkly or shiny for more than two seconds was an almost impossible task. She certainly didn't want to have to suffer through conversation with any of her peers. Or any strangers who were just too curious for their own good, for that matter.

Despite the fact it took them nearly half an hour to just walk past a dozen stores to the center of the mall, Toby couldn't help but enjoy the entire ordeal. It was just what she'd needed to keep her mind from dwelling on all the things that didn't add up about the recent events of Avalon.

When they finally reached the food court, it took Theo another twenty minutes just to decide what delectable treat he wanted to try first. He hadn't had 'mundane' food in nearly a hundred years, he informed the cashier at the register, much to Toby's chagrin. Finally, with two cheeseburgers, fries, and a side of coleslaw ("It looks like it shouldn't even be edible, I must try it!"), as well as a hamburger and fries for Toby, they made their way to sit by the center fountain.

Toby glanced towards the ornate marble fountain with its plump-cheeked cherubs overlooking the perfume-soaked popular students on their top level dias and smiled faintly to herself.

"Mmrf?" Theo asked around a mouthful of fries. Toby was _fairly_ sure he'd said 'what', so she decided to go with it.

"Mm, just thinking how much things have changed since the last time we were both here. I was begging Julie and her little cohorts to renounce their coronation, then Georgette and Valiance showed up. Remember how she hit you on the head for breathing fire?" Toby couldn't help but giggle.

Theo rubbed his head, a scowl on his face. "Yeah. I remember it _hurt._"

"Well you shouldn't have breathed fire in the middle of the _mall_."

Theo leveled a fry at her. "You shouldn't have dashed in front of it! What did you honestly expect me to do, inhale it all back?"

"No! I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the ti--" Toby's eyes flicked past Theo, drawn to a strange white and red figure that seemed distinctly out of place. All in a rush, the light-heartedness she'd been able to forget her worries in evaporated, her palms suddenly sweaty. As soon as her eyes locked on the point she'd spotted peripherally, however, there was nothing, only an empty side-hallway.

"Toby?" Theo prompted, his voice low and his brilliant blue eyes deep with concern.

"I thought I saw-- I mean, she was just--" Toby began, but then cut off, biting the inside of her lip.

"Thought you saw who?" Theo turned in his seat, craning his neck to try and spot what had caught Toby's eyes.

Toby shook her head, the pit of her stomach twisting. "Nevermind, I ... I must have been mistaken. Just... old ghosts I guess."

Theo's eyes flicked back to Toby, studying her for a moment. "Rosepink?" Toby's lips tightened, a small enough motion to give her away to the dragon. "Toby, she's dead. I was there. Rosalinde -- the other Princesses -- they exploded her into little sparkly bits. Little sparkly bits don't come back together, not even in Believe."

"Yeah, I know." Toby pressed a hand to her forehead. "I just feel like it's all unfinished, you know? There's some little voice inside of me _screaming_ at me that it's not over yet, that there's something else going on."

Theo reached out, putting a warm hand on her arm. "It _is_ over, Tobes. Promise."

Toby bit her lower lip for a moment more, then abruptly stood. "I need to go look."

"What?" Theo half-rose as she strode past him, his eyes flicking between her and the half-eaten food on the table. "Toby, what about my fries? Toby, they have _cheese _on them!" he protested, then groaned. Snatching up the basket of fries, he hurried after her.

Toby weaved her way through the tables and the chairs, her eyes intently fixed on the hallway that curved back and out of sight. A sign overhead advertised restrooms, but when they actually entered the hall, the restrooms were tucked away off to the right. Directly in front of them were a pair of double doors with a half-rusted yellow "Employees only" sign jammed into one window pane.

"See? No one. Unless you'd like me to check the bathrooms." Toby shot a glare at Theo, who had resumed stuffing fries in his mouth, then went back to staring up and down the halls. She was _sure_ of what she saw, just as sure as she was that it was impossible. Or was it? Rosepink had tricked them before, surely now would be no different.

"Maybe we should just--" Toby began reaching up to press one of the grey metal doors open. Suddenly a hand shot over her shoulder, shoving the door shut with a resounding boom. Toby yelped, twisting so her back hit the doors.

Baba Yaga stood behind her, a furious scowl on her face. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"What, now you're our obeying-signs enforcer too?" Theo muttered, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at the crone. Toby didn't even know where the half-dragon could have come from without drawing way more attention to herself than she obviously had. There was no pretending she was normal like there could be with Theo.

"Silence, boy. I have had about enough of your shenanigans. We're going to bring Tobias home and then it's _straight_ back to Avalon with you." Toby had never seen Baba Yaga so flustered and it seemed to the brunette that the lines in the old woman's face were even deeper than they had been before.

"Okay, that's a little harsh, don't you think?" Theo shot back, bristling instead of backing down. "It's not like we actually got caught or anything."

"Didn't I say _silence_?"

"This isn't about the fact we were going somewhere restricted, is it, Baba Yaga?" Toby asked in a low voice. That squirming, twisted feeling of _knowing_ at the base of her stomach wound even tighter. "What is it that we're not supposed to find out?"

The Fairy Godmother drew herself straight up, her black eyes flashing furiously. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Toby felt anger and frustration boil inside of her as she reached up, pulling a shimmering red stone on a leather band from underneath her sweater. "_Lie_," she hissed. "What is it?"

Baba Yaga's eyes flicked to the Verastone, then back to Toby. "You don't need to know, Tobias. Now please. Go home. Your place in the Story is over. Go back to being a normal girl and leave Believe and all of it behind you."

Toby was almost deterred by the nearly pleading tone to the Fairy Godmother's voice, her eyes flicking to Theo. The dragon was staring at Baba Yaga as if he wasn't quite sure whether to give in or stay furious. Still, Toby had never been anything if not stubborn. "No," she replied, then reached behind her to grab the handle of the door. "Tell me or I'll find out myself."

The half-dragon shoved the door shut again, her face hard. "Go. Home, Tobias."

"You know, you've been nothing but weird and unfriendly to me ever since the invasion on the castle. You haven't even _once_ said thank you for waking up the Princesses or saving your stupid lousy land! Now you're lying to me and tossing orders around like I should follow them without any question? I'm sorry I ever freed you from that stupid cellar!" Toby yelled, jerking at the handle of the door again. She was no match, even against a half-dragon, but it didn't stop her from trying.

"I am doing this for your own good. You wouldn't understand," Baba Yaga continued in a low voice.

"Yeah? Is that why you shoved me out of Avalon as quickly as you could? Why you've basically cut me off from the only place I've ever really felt at home? Why you won't give me the book?!" Toby stared at Baba Yaga's face as she said the last bit, feeling triumph when shock and something akin to guilt chased itself across the old half-dragon's face.

"How do you know about the Book?"

"It _is_ for me, then. Why did the Elf Queen send me a book? And why won't you give it to me?"

"Because she was _wrong_ to send it to you. You shouldn't bear that burden. We've already given you too much to bear." The old crone's eyes dropped to the sword that was, as always, sheathed at Toby's side. The brunette knew that Baba Yaga couldn't see it, but it didn't stop her from feeling like somehow, the old dragon could tell where it was.

"So you refuse to do what the oldest living being, the one who's seen _everything_ since even before Believe fell asleep, thinks is best because Toby bears _your_ shame?" Theo asked in a low voice, and Toby could see the way his words lanced through the old dragon.

"That... That isn't it. Kjavaeos, even when broken, is no more a curse than the Bright Magic."

"Then what? What are you hiding? _Who_ are you hiding?" Toby pressed, stepping forward to stare directly at the white-haired crone. For a moment, just for a fleeting moment, she almost thought she had won the battle of wills, that for once, just for once, someone was actually going to be honest with her.

When Baba Yaga spoke again, however, it was in that ancient, magical dialect. Two small words, and suddenly the mall faded from around Toby. She had the most peculiar sense of being pulled in far too many directions, and then suddenly she was standing in the middle of her bedroom.

"No! Baba Yaga! _Theo!_" she screeched in frustration, stomping one foot. "_Stupid dragons!_"


	26. Chapter 26

**((AN: Hey! I'm back, and I'm REALLY excited to tell you all that I've decided to take the story in a completely different direction than I originally planned. What does this mean? Well, hopefully it means the rest of Book 2 in short order. And after that? Well... possibly I'll have to start thinking of a title for a sequel. Well, sequel to the sequel. Triquel? Whatever that's called.))**

**26.**

"Toby? What are you doing home already?" Her mother looked up from the couch, Teakettler curled in her lap, Demora snoring on a pillow on the ground, remote still pointed at the TV in the other hand. Toby noted the steaming cup of coffee sitting on the table in front of her as she emerged from upstairs. Obviously her mother hadn't been the only one expecting her to be spending a bit more time than she had at the mall.

"Long story," Toby muttered, then stalked into the kitchen. She ignored her mother's inevitable follow-up questions, instead throwing open the closet near the door and digging around inside of it. Her fingertips touched cool, smooth wood that sent just the faintest tingle through her and she grabbed hold, pulling free the chest of things that the Fairies had given her. Jerking the chest open, she began digging through the neatly labeled plastic bags.

"Toby? What's going on?" Her mother was standing in the doorway, remote still in hand, looking at her with a furrowed brow.

"Something's going on with Baba Yaga. I don't know what but Theo might be in trouble. I've gotta get back to the Mall as fast as possible." Toby was amazed at the calm tone of her voice, though the thudding of her heart threatened to drown it out. If Baba Yaga hurt Theo... but she wouldn't, would she? Thoughts flickered through Toby's mind so fast she felt dizzy.

"I'll take you," Linda said from behind her, and Toby heard the soft sound of keys jingling.

"No, no... I don't want to get you involved." Toby shoved several of the small items in her backpack then stood up to face her mother. "I mean... what if you get hexed and turned into a toad or something?"

Her mother stepped forward, reaching out and putting a hand on Toby's shoulder. She gave a light squeeze and a reassuring smile. "I'll stay outside while you do... whatever it is that you have to do in there. But you have to promise me you'll be careful, all right?"

Toby gave her mother's hand a quick pat. "Promise. I just want to get Theo out of there... and find out what's going on."

Her mother stared at her for a long moment, a small smile on her lips. Finally she gave Toby's shoulder another squeeze then dropped her hand away. "All right," she said in a soft voice. Toby smiled at her again and then turned, heading for the front door. Pulling it open, she moved to step outside, only to stop dead in her tracks, her mother nearly stumbling into her back.

Standing on the porch were four tall people, each with swirling eyes and the faint pattern of scales along the sides of their faces. The one standing in front, arms folded across his chest, had hair a deep ebony color, swept back from his face, his eyes a matching black with jets of a deep crimson racing through them. To his right were two small, younger girls, twins, both with deep emerald green hair and mismatched eyes -- one green eye and one golden eye, but mirrored of each other's. Other than that, it seemed like there was no difference between the two. Finally, standing at the base of the stairs, staring off down the road, was a woman with long, brilliant red hair the color of the embers in a bed of coals.

The three on the porch had been speaking to each other in that low, hissing dialect, but when Toby opened the door, they fell silent and turned to stare at her as one.

Toby swallowed hard. "... you're all..."

"Dragons, yes," the black-haired young man said, turning to face her fully. His crimson-laced ebony eyes dwelt on her for a curious moment before he dipped the top half of his body down in a quick, graceful jerk. "M'lady. My name is Thane. This is Edolie and Edlyn," he gestured to the two green-haired young girls perched on the fence and they nodded in unison, "and Devon." The scarlet-haired woman turned to face Toby, nodding once.

"You're the dragons who Theo convinced to help us, aren't you?"

"And the ones your arrogant sod of a Fairy Prince ordered out of Avalon for our troubles," Devon snorted, her orange-red eyes twisting agitatedly.

"I'm sorry, I never would have--" Toby began, but Thane held up a hand to cut her off.

"We know. But right now, we have a much more pressing matter to attend to."

Toby's stomach knotted itself again and she gripped the door handle. "I'm sorry, but whatever it is, it's going to have to wait. I promise I'll help you, but I have to take care of something right now."

Edolie and Edlyn smiled in unison, and the corner of Thane's mouth tugged up. "Oh, lady. You misunderstand us. We're not here to get your help. We're here to help you."

Toby glanced between all of them, confused. "What?"

Devon strode up the stairs, her long hair snaking out behind her. That scowl on her pretty face only seemed to deepen. "It's annoying how little you know." Toby flushed at the disapproving note in Devon's voice, but she didn't miss the quelling glare that Thane shot the red-haired dragon. She flicked her hair behind her shoulder, rolling her eyes. "Theo told us--"

"Us," Edolie and Edlyn corrected, in unison.

"--Them, whatever, that the Fairy Godmother isn't to be trusted and to find and protect you. So. We're here in the _mundane _world."

"We're the only ones who can hear from so far away," one of the twins said. The other just nodded.

"You mean... telepathically? Is he okay? Do you know where he is? We have to go save him," Toby burst out in a rush, stepping onto the porch, her mother right behind her. A tight look creeped across Thane's face, his lips pressed together.

"We don't know. The twins can't reach him anymore."

Toby felt the world buck underneath her, panic fluttering at the base of her stomach, and she gripped Kjavaeos's handle almost desperately. Her face must have betrayed her inner turmoil, because her mother reached up to grip her shoulders again, as much to reassure her as to steady her.

"Ugh, is she going to pass out on us?" Devon's voice came from a distance, followed by a soft hiss from Thane. The scarlet-haired dragon hissed back, then turned and stalked down the stairs again.

Thane moved forward. "Lady," he said softly, his voice so intense Toby focused on his face again. His eyes were swirling even faster before, flickers of red flashing through them. "You are his chosen mate. You would know if he had been killed. If you are still standing and coherent, we must believe that he is simply incapacitated somehow and we must get to him as soon as possible."

"... the mall," Toby finally managed. "We were at the mall. Baba Yaga showed up and teleported me out. Theo was left with her."

"Wait a second. How do we know you're actually here to help and not just to take revenge on the Fairies or whatever is going on?" Linda demanded, her hands still protectively on her daughter's shoulders.

Thane straightened up, putting a hand on his chest. "Lady, Theo is the last heir of the Sapphire Dragons. He is a prince in our world and, as such, the one whom he cares for is no less important. We would never let any harm come to her -- as much for Theo's sake as out of respect of the role she has played in reawakening our world. You have my word on the Dragonmother herself."

Toby stared at Thane. "Theo is a _prince?_" she demanded, aghast.

The twins giggled in unison. "The term doesn't translate perfectly from our language," one said. The other continued, "he is to assume leadership of the clan of dragons if Cynric ever falls or loses interest." The first one nodded, picking up effortlessly. "So in one way he is like a ... back-up prince, if that makes any sense."

"Oh," Toby said, even though it wasn't making very much sense at all. Trying to picture Theo as a dragon prince was strange, to say the least.

"Regardless, we must get to this.. mall place as quickly as possible," Thane said. He turned and started down the stairs, then looked back at Toby, holding a hand out to her. "Lady, please?"

Toby glanced over her shoulder at her mother, noting the tight, worried press of her lips. "I trust them," she said softly, then pulled her hand out of her pocket, showing her mother the sparkling red stone she'd been gripping.

"Cool?" her mother pressed.

"As ice," she confirmed, then gave her mother's hand a last squeeze. Reluctantly, Linda let go and stepped back as Toby moved forward, placing her hand in Thane's. The dragon ushered her down the stairs and out to the grassier part in front of House. Toby could only stare as first Devon, then Edolie and Edlyn seamlessly seemed to melt and reform as dragons -- red and two green, though Devon was a good three times the size of Edolie and Edlyn.

"The fastest way to get there is fly." Thane speaking interrupted her fascination and she turned to him, nodding once to show her understanding. "I will have to carry you, it would not be safe for you to try and hold on."

"Just... don't squish me, okay?"

Thane tossed his head back in a laugh, ebony flushing along his skin like ink being poured into a glass of water, his form stretching and growing. He was beautiful as a dragon, with scales the deepest black Toby had ever seen, hues of red dancing through them. Toby had never seen any other dragon, but she imagined he was the biggest, bigger than even Devon and probably even Theo.

_Trust me,_ his voice blossomed inside of her mind, rich and full and impossibly vibrant. It was the most regal, noble, trustworthy voice she could ever imagine. The dragon in front of her shifted, lifting up one paw and spreading his claws to form a sort of seat for her to sit in. She stared at him for a moment, but her mind flicked to Theo and before she knew it, she had gingerly sat down. He half-closed his claws around her and she wrapped one arm around his lower leg.

Then with one mighty thrust he had flung himself skyward. Toby shrieked and buried her face against his leg, the smooth, warm scales surprisingly reassuring against her cheek.

_Lady, I need you to direct me._ It took all of Toby's might, but she pried one eye half open, her hair whipping wildly about her. They were dizzingly high, the houses tiny cubes an impossible distance below, but from the great height it was not hard to see the long, parking-long framed rectangle of the mall.

"There," she yelled, though the wind took her voice, pointing towards the building. Thane's head snaked down, following her finger, and then they were in flight again, the faint echoing woosh of three other sets of dragon wings behind them.

Toby could only imagine the sight they made from the ground. _One thing's for sure,_ Toby thought, and it made her smile. _Dominic's going to have one heck of a time trying to pass **this** off as a publicity stunt._


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

Toby had barely left the mall an hour ago, but it seemed entirely a different place upon her return. She raked her hair out of her eyes as the dragons circled to land, staring at the police blockades in front of every entrance, the crowd thronging about the main entrance. Thane looked down questioningly and Toby pointed at the space blocked off between the police barricade and the building. The flashing lights didn't help the dizziness that swept over her as Thane folded his wings and dropped, and she gripped his arm tightly.

The dragon swept low and all Toby could see beneath her was a blurring sea of faces turned up towards them. Thane flapped his wings hard, landing gingerly on his back feet and holding the paw gripping Toby out so that she could slide to her feet. She got up to absolute silence, despite the veritable mob of people gathered around them. Brushing her hair into some semblance of tidiness, she hurried up to the closest policeman, a chubby balding man whose jaw was currently halfway down his chest.

"Sir. Sir!" she prompted. He blinked at her slowly, as if not quite sure if he was hallucinating her, too. "Sir, can you tell me what's going on?"

"There's a.. a guy inside... Murderer..." he managed, faintly.

"There's a murderer inside?" Toby asked, panic rising up inside of her. "What sort of guy? What's he doing?"

"Don't know... They say... monster..."

Toby bit her lower lip. 'Monster' sounded a lot more up her alleyway than just 'murderer.' She brushed past the man, turning to head towards the doors.

"Wait!" the policeman said, grabbing her arm. "You shouldn't go in there..."

Toby couldn't help but smile slightly, especially as his eyes went past her. She knew without looking -- especially by the way his jaw dropped again -- that the dragons were all shifting back into human forms.

"Trust me, sir," she said, gently pulling his hand from her arm. "We're exactly who you want to go in there."

"Ready, Lady?" Thane asked from beside her. She nodded, then moved past him, running towards the doorway of the mall. The only sound other than their feet on the floor seemed to be the distant sirens and the thudding of her heart in her throat. If Theo had been hurt... she didn't know what she'd do. Especially because she'd been there, with him, and if she'd just been faster, better at magic, something, she could have stopped Baba Yaga and still been with him.

The cool brush of air conditioning greeted them as they pushed past the second set of doors into the main building of the mall. Someone had shut off almost all of the main lights except for a few displays here and there. They were the only source of light beyond what filtered down through the dirty skylights far above. Toby had never been in the mall when it was empty and the silence of what was normally so busy and thronging with people made her shiver and step closer to Thane.

"Something's wrong," Edolie (or was it Edlyn?) said.

"There is someone else with us," the other (Edlyn?) added.

"Something else," Edolie finished grimly.

"The freaky twins are right," Devon said, her arms folded over her chest and a deep scowl on her face. "Something reeks of blood."

Toby ground to a halt, staring down one of the smaller side hallways where the security and mall offices were.

"Lady, what is it?" Thane questioned, drawing up towards her. Toby couldn't find the words to speak, her throat clenched so tightly she hardly could breath. Wordlessly, she raised one hand and pointed down the hallway to where, bathed in the glow from a broken exit sign, a crumpled form lay in a pool of crimson that was still spreading across the white tiled floor.

"By the Dragonmother's claw..." Devon swore softly.

Toby's stomach suddenly roiled inside of her. Yanking herself away, she barely found a trash can in time to empty all that she'd eaten with Theo in the very food court not but an hour's time ago. She felt Thane's hand on her back and was glad for the support, but refused to vomit a second time. Instead, she wiped her mouth off and straightened, resolutely keeping her eyes away from the slain guard.

"Hidebehind," she said, in a low voice.

Edolie and Edlyn hissed in unison and even Devon stiffened, her eyes flashing around them worriedly. Thane, however, seemed to explode into action at the word, jerking them all together.

"Back to back, now!" he barked.

Toby stumbled back, one shoulder to one of the green-haired twins, the other several inches below Thane's. The silence seemed so thick it was suffocating, barely broken by the rasping of her breath.

"We have to keep moving," she said in a low voice, not even surprised this time by how calm she sounded. Her terror didn't even seem that important. All she knew was that Theo was still here, unconcious, with the Hidebehind on the loose. She noted, distantly, that her reaction had been to draw Skysyr, the cool hilt of it clenched in her hand.

"Thane, over there," Edolyn said, raising her hand and pointing to one of the stores. Toby craned her head to see clothing on one of the racks swinging silently, though there wasn't another soul in the building.

There was a rattling sound from two stores over as something brushed past the display of stacked cans, along with a sharp "there!" from Devon.

"Sports store," Thane corrected in a low voice as something rattled the canoe. Toby's eyes flickered back and forth desperately, searching for the beast's form, but each time she only caught a flicker, a half shadow, out of the corner of her eyes.

"He's circling us," Edolie remarked in a calm voice.

"Looking for vulnerability," Edolyn added, bemusedly. Toby wished she felt half as calm as either of them.

Then her eyes caught a glint -- just a glimmer -- of a familiar nuance, a shade of cerulean that always gave her heart a little hopskip. Her gaze riveted on the glimmer, searching desperately. There, in the distance, she could just barely make out the fountain in the central courtyard of the mall, the water still running but silent from this distance. Her eyes could barely make out a crumpled form, propped up against the side, and every so often the light from above would catch off of his azure, spiky hair.

"_Theo!_" Without even thinking about what she was doing she was sprinting down the hallway, her only thought to get to Theo before the Hidebehind did, before Baba Yaga or Rosepink or anyone could hurt him anymore...

"Lady, stop!"

"You fool!" burst out from the scarlet dragon behind her, but it was the sharp cry of pain that riveted her in her tracks, making her jerk around. The dragons had all turned towards her as she dashed off, leaving one of the twins in the back. The split second had been all it took for the Hidebehind to strike, crimson blossoming along the green haired girl's side from three deep rivets.

"Edolie!" Edlyn cried, going to her sister immediately.

"Devon, watch out!" Thane snapped, lunging forward and shooting fire at a shadow that had been flickering towards the red dragon's back. It veered off, barely hints of movement detectable as it disappeared into the nearest store again. Devon stumbled around, her eyes nearly glowing with her rage.

Every hair along Toby's skin was standing on edge, her heart thudding against the icy clutch of fear around her chest. Thane yelled for her to come back, to get back with them, but all she could see was Theo lying there, unprotected, and she couldn't make her feet move back away, the tip of Skysyr wavering from how hard her hands were trembling.

_If only I had the princess magic, if only I had __**something**_**, **_anything!_ Toby thought, her heart thudding hard in her chest. She had never wished as strongly as she had right then that she still had the cool curl of a tiara around her forehead or the army of Fairies at her back. But there wasn't anything, only herself and four dragons, one of whom was injured because of her.

"I see you have met my pet," a clear, sweet voice rang out, shattering the quiet of the mall and making Toby's heart stop in her chest. Toby slowly raised her eyes to the small, pale figure that had stepped out onto the ledge of the fountain, right above where Theo's slumped form was. White hair whipped out behind her as scarlet eyes focused on the small clump of dragons and human.

Rosepink smiled, a gesture that made Toby clutch Thane's arm in fear. "Miss me, Tobias?"


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

"I was hoping you would come back, dear Tobias. It was ever so unfair of Baba Yaga to deprive me of even a simple salutation." The twist of Rosepink's tone made a mockery of any warmth that might have been contained in her words, the cruel glint in her eyes betraying the anger boiling under the tiny former Queen's calm demeanor.

"Here I was, hoping you would stay nothing but sparkles. You were so much more _pleasant_ then," Toby spat. She was trembling, she realized, though whether it was from fear or rage she couldn't tell. There were too many emotions swirling through her, but all of them were focused into one simple goal: save Theo. And, hopefully, the dragons in the process.

Rosepink didn't reply, just stared at Toby for a long moment. "... you do not seem surprised to see me," she mused.

"Disappointed, really. You have a way of ruining people's days," Toby ground out between clenched teeth. She could feel Thane touch her arm, as if trying to restrain her, but she didn't look back at him. She didn't dare take her eyes away from Rosepink for even a fraction of a second. The white-haired queen just stared at Toby for a long moment and the brunette had just enough precense of mind to wonder why Rosepink wasn't tiny fairy-sized.

The sudden, protesting screech of metal rent the otherwise silent air, making Toby start. She barely had time to process it as Thane's arm swept across in a swift blow, smacking into her chest and sending her back in a wild tumble. Metal clanged on the stone floor so loudly it made Toby's ears ring, sparks from electrical lights flying and singing her bare skin. Skysyr clattered somewhere out of her reach, sliding across the smooth marble floor.

Toby pushed herself up to find one of the large displays from the sports store -- a tall metal rack adorned with lights and mountaineering equipment -- splayed across the floor where they had just been. The bottom was sliced as cleanly as if someone had taken a soldering iron to it.

"Hidebehind, watch it!" Thane yelled from somewhere to her left, punctuated by a cry of pain from Devon. A blossom of red lit the air, searing the white marble pillars on the far side of the court.

"Edolie, behind you!" one of the twins -- Edlyn -- called, followed by another flare of light as an arc of fire swept in a quick circle. Another arc lit up, silouetting the small green-haired girl for just a moment against the twisted wreckage of metal.

"I lost him, he's on the other side!" Devon cried.

Thane suddenly surged into Toby's view. "Lady, down!" Toby flung herself back on the ground, her hands over her head. She could feel the heat of his fire lance over her back through even the thick cotton of her shirt. Then Thane had her arm and was half-lifting, half-dragging her back to her feet. She fumbled for Skysyr but found only an empty holder. Instinctively, she drew Kjavaeos, the broken sword's shattered blade gleaming in the dim light of the mall.

"_Back to back!_" Thane bellowed, and suddenly both of the twins and Devon were there, Devon's shoulder jostling against Toby's own.

"How do we fight something we can never see?" Devon asked in a low voice, her teeth gritted together and her crimson eyes glowing with fury.

"You do not. You just die," Rosepink volunteered from where she was perched on the ledge of the fountain, complete with a mocking smile. Toby could feel Devon quiver at the jab, but the crimson dragon didn't move from where she was.

Toby turned back to her quarter of the mall, her eyes flicking to every tiny movement, her heart thudding hard in her chest. Edolie and Devon were both injured, probably badly from how Edolie was clutching her side. There were simply too many places for the Hidebehind to, well, hide behind. It was impossible to clear them all. Until then they were just sitting ducks, unable to do anything but wait until the HIdebehind found another way to injure more of them.

_Think, Toby! Think!_ She clutched Kjavaeos's hilt in both hands as if that would somehow grant her some of the magic in the ancient blade. No magic stone or magic compass was going to help her right now, which meant that it left her with a broken sword and four dragons and whatever wits she could pull around her.

"What do we do? We can not stay here much longer. Edolie needs to heal," Edlyn spoke calmly from behind Toby.

"We'll have to burn the entire daft building down," Devon spat. "It's the only way to keep it from having something to cower behind!"

"Are you kidding?" Toby stared at Devon with her jaw agape. "You can't just burn the building down around us! We have no idea if there are still people in here, nevermind the fact _we're_ still inside! It's suicide!"

"Yeah, you got a better idea, _human_?" Devon rounded on Toby, voice dripping with derision.

"Yes," Toby said, suddenly calm. "We all turn around and face each other."

Devon just stared at Toby in shock. Thane cleared his throat from the brunette's other side. Lady, now's not the time for jokes..."

"I'm not joking," Toby shot back, turning around and pulling Thane and Devon to do the same thing. "Turn around! Everyone, like a football huddle?"

"We are not familiar with that procedure," Edolie said, still facing outwards. Toby just shook her head.

"All right, like we're planning something we don't want anyone else to hear. Now turn around!"

No one moved. The three dragons all looked to Thane, who was staring at Toby. She met his eyes, holding his gaze. _Trust me. Please, trust me!_ she thought at him furiously, hoping that he could hear her just like Theo sometimes could.

Toby's stomach fell as Thane turned away, looking at the other dragons. Then, abruptly, he nodded. "Do it."

"What?!" Devon burst out. "It's insane! Surely you know better than to trust the judgment of a human, Aldrichson!"

Thane's eyes narrowed to black slits and when he spoke, it was with a low rumble like a growl. "Do as I say, _Devon_."

Devon swallowed hard, said nothing, and turned around. The twins had already done so. Toby reached up, putting her hands on Devon and Thane's shoulders. Every hair on her body was standing on end, the cold clench of fear tight around the base of her stomach.

"Lady, please explain why we are doing this," Thane said, calm and quiet so Rosepink couldn't hear.

"Look. It's got to hide behind something, right? And the only way to get it to come out is for it to come at our back. So we wait until looking away draws it out and then--"

"I get it. We turn and lash out with everything we have."

Toby nodded quickly, even though half of her was still listening behind her. "We won't know where it is so breath as broad of fire as you can. Cover everything." The twins nodded their understanding and Thane even managed a tight-lipped smile.

"Just say when."

Toby just gazed at them, her heart thudding in her chest. They fell silent and the only sound was their low breaths and the tinkling flow of the fountain behind them. There was no shuffling noise, no padding foot falls, nothing to clue them in as to where the Hidebehind was or if it was even close.

"Now?" Devon asked in a low voice.

Toby shook her head, her hands cold as ice. They only had one shot at it, one opportunity to catch the beast by surprise. If they failed at it the Hidebehind would certainly understand what they were doing and not fall for it again.

The silence deepened; their breathing quickened. The twins were staring at Toby without blinking, their eyes huge and dialated much like a stressed cat's. Toby could feel Devon trembling with tension underneath her hand. Only Thane remained calm, though the brunette could feel the coiled strength there, like a snake read to strike.

"Now?" Devon hissed again, flexing her hands.

"No," Toby stressed. "Not yet!"

The noise from the fountain faded away, leaving only the thick, oppressive silence, bearing down at them. At any moment Toby was sure she was giong to feel the searing pain of the Hidebehind's claws and the hot rush of blood. It was enough to make her stomach roil with the threat of being sick again, but she forced herself not to move.

_Not yet, not yet, not yet_... she breathed, waiting for something. She didn't know what she was waiting for, only the overbearing certainty that she would know it as soon as it came. Despite her near panic, there was a strange sort of calmness in it, as if something or someone was giving her confidence she knew didn't come from her.

"Lady--" Thane began and Toby could hear the note of worry coloring the rich timbres of his voice.

Toby shook her head violently, closing her eyes. No, not yet, not yet, not yet...

There was the soft caress of a hot breath at the small of her neck, just the barest hint of heat.

"_Now!_"

The cry rent from her throat without her even realizing she'd done it. The dragons snapped into motions even before the echoes of it had stop ringing in Toby's ears, four flames of fire blooming into the still air. Toby had no time to think, no time to admire the way it made the walls dance with flickers of orange and red, because she was already twisting, thrusting out blindly with the broken hilt in her hands.

A tremor of shock ran through her as it met resistance that wasn't air, the deep _thunk!_ of it as it sunk through skin and muscle up to the hilt. There was no time to pull back or jerk away, only the force of her body driving the blade even deeper.

Toby found herself face to face with the Hidebehind, feeling as if her heart had stopped inside of her. Black, empty eyes stared back at her from a face eerily human, only its ashen grey skin and sharp, pink-stained teeth at odds with its visage. She could feel something hot scalding the hand gripping Kjavaeos's hilt and realized that a sickly green ichor was dripping onto her from the wound left by the sword. She jerked her hand back, stumbling away from the beast. It simply continued to stare at her, its monstrous face frozen in shock and disbelief, even as it stumbled backwards, massive, clawed hands twitching. It pitched backwards and hit the ground with a dull thud.

Black and red dragons lunged to either side of her, fire rippling from their mouths,engulfing the monster. Toby couldn't tear her eyes away as the flames began to devour the Hidebehind, her hands limp at her sides. A warm hand reached up, cupping the side of her head and pulling her into Thane's chest, hiding her face from the slain beast. She simply stood there, listening to the crack of the fire, the sharp inhales of the other dragons as they breathed more fire onto the beast, fueling the blaze that seared at Toby's back.

She didn't know how long it was until Thane let her go, returning shortly with a gleaming silver hilt in his hands. He offered Kjavaeos to her and she took it, part of her amazed when her fingers curled around cool metal.

The sharp staccato of someone clapping made her jump again, twisting around to see Rosepink slowly -- mockingly -- applauding, her pale lips turned down in a derisive twist.

"Another accomplishment to add to your list, Tobias. 'Hero who slew the infamous Hidebehind.' Now, are you going to put that before or after 'Slayer of the traitorous Fairy Queen Rosepink'?"

Fury ripped through Toby and before she knew it she had hopped the rise onto the fountain, the silver sword singing through the air in front of her. It met the shield Toby knew would be there, shattering it with nothing more than a ripple as the magic shimmered away.

The former Fairy Queen didn't even get to her feet, drawing her head back slightly as suddenly there was the jagged edge of a broken sword at her throat. Toby's hand didn't waver, not the least bit, as she held Kjavaeos to the pale fairy's neck.

"I haven't quite finished that yet, have I?" she replied through clenched teeth.

"Lady, don't--" Thane began, but Rosepink cut him off by leaning forward until a single line of red formed along her pale skin and a drop of scarlet appeared on the shining silver blade. Glowing ruby eyes met Toby's, cold and emotionless.

"_Do it_."


	29. Chapter 29

**29.**

Tobias stared at Rosepink, her grip tightening on the sword in her hands. "... what?"

The former Queen didn't look away from the brunette, but even leaned forward again until Tobias pulled back slightly. "Try not to be a coward when it matters, Tobias. After all, if you do not kill me, I am going to come back and destroy everything you hold dear. You know it, in the depths of your heart. I cannot be trusted to live."

Toby's fury had faded away with her shock and now she was left staring at the white-haired Fairy, her knuckles white gripped around Kjavaeos's hilt. Rosepink was right, wasn't she? She'd already come back from what they thought was the dead once, and now she was threatening everyone that Toby held dear. She didn't dare look over her shoulder, but she could feel Thane standing next to her, protectively close.

No, that was too simple. Rosepink always had a twist, had an angle. Why would she be honest now, of all times? The only answer was that there was something else going on here, something that would turn it to Rosepink's advantage. But what? Toby's brow furrowed as she wracked her brain desperately, searching for what the white-haired Fairy was really after. Her hand was trembling, but she struggled to keep her voice as calm and confident as she wished she felt. "What are you up to now, Rosepink? Begging me to kill you is uncharacteristically defeatist of you and I don't believe it for a second."

Rosepink laughed, a sharp, cold sound that sent shivers down Toby's spine. "For once, my little _pet_, nothing. Though I should have known you wouldn't do it. You're too disgustingly noble, just like my errant son, just like every other sodding being the Story pretends is important." She leaned back, flicking her hand dismissively. "If you won't do it, then begone. I tire of you."

A snarl sounded from Toby's right, Devon's eyes flashing as she stepped forward. "Pretty arrogant of you when you're outnumbered and surrounded, Fairy. I'd hold my tongue if I were you, before someone rips it from your cocky little--"

"Devon," Thane growled in warning. The crimson dragon pressed her lips together, still twisted with the effort it took to maintain her silence.

Toby's attention was already elsewhere. "Thane, Devon, watch her. If she so much as twitches, turn her into Fairy ashes."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the dragon nod once. Sheathing Kjavaeos once again, she moved away from the small white Fairy, crossing the few feet to where Theo lay slumped against the lip of the fountain. Dropping to her knees, she could feel her heart pound once in her chest, then she reached out and touched his cheek. The skin underneath her fingertips was warm and she remembered to breathe again, even as the sharp tingle of magic bit at her. She jerked her hand back in surprise, but whatever spell had lay on Theo seemed to have been disrupted, because he inhaled sharply, pushing himself up. Toby's hands went to his shoulders to keep him from lunging to his feet.

"Theo! It's me. Calm down, you're okay..." Toby soothed. Agitated, swirling azure blue eyes locked on her face and he gripped her wrists, taking deep breaths as if fighting to calm himself. "We're _both_ okay," she reinforced, then glanced over her shoulder to where Rosepink was still being guarded by no less than four dragons.

"Baba Yaga?" Theo asked in a terse voice.

"I don't..." Toby began.

"By the stars, she's in the fountain," Rosepink burst out, her voice dripping with exasperation.

Toby and Theo looked at each other, then turned and peeked over the marble lid of the fountain. There, huddled in the rose-petal and coin strewn waters of the fountain underneath a black wire cage, was a shaggy, lop-eared white and black rabbit. Gently, Toby lifted the cage from on top of Baba Yaga, scooping the Fairy Godmother up with one arm.

Edolyn was standing next to Edolie, whose side was still awash in crimson. The green-haired dragon reached out. "Let me," she said, and Toby placed the Fairy Godmother into Edolie's arms gingerly. The dragon held the lop-eared rabbit up in front of her, then began to exhale slowly. Toby could see the heat radiating from the dragon's breath and realized what the twin's plan was a half second before it worked -- with a flash of sparkles, the rabbit disappeared and Baba Yaga was once more standing in front of them.

Immediately, the old woman rounded on Rosepink. "You _fool!_" she bellowed. The Fairy simply folded her hands in her lap, staring without blinking at the other white-haired woman. "What do you hope to gain by this foolish venture? Letting the Hidebehind loose in the mundane world?! Look whose attention you've attracted now!" The old woman jabbed gnarled fingers at Thane and Devon.

"You are a fine one to talk," Rosepink shot back. "If you had just let me--" Abruptly she broke off, leaving the two women glaring at each other.

Toby folded her arms over her chest. "Let me guess. 'If you'd just let me die.'"

Both Rosepink and Baba Yaga looked at the brunette sharply, but even the force of both of their glares didn't cow her. She'd faced Trolls and Giants, even death, and not one person, even one as powerful as the Fairy Godmother or the former Fairy Queen, had the power to scare her after all that. Finally, she was starting to understand why it seemed like everyone had a tale to tell her; they were all pawns that the Story was using to give Toby the clues she needed to finally, _finally_, be the one who knew what was going on.

She didn't have to fake the calmness in her voice as she moved forward, looking between the two. "You weren't really lying in the castle, were you Rosepink? You knew I had the Verastone and for whatever reason you _wanted_ me to release the Princesses without me realizing that's what you wanted. And you..." She turned to face Baba Yaga. "You saved her when she didn't want to be saved. I don't know how you did it -- bubbled her away or whatever -- but you brought her to the mund-- to _our_ world to hide her. Only you," Toby pointed at Rosepink, "can't just accept the fact she loves you and wants you to live, so you decided to throw yourself a royal pity party and take as many people as you can with you."

"You _saved_ her?!" Theo shouted at Baba Yaga.

Thane pointed at Rosepink, his jaw slack. "Wait a second, you _love_ her?!"

"What a clever ploy, using a vial of magical water to taint the whole fountain," Edlyn mused, staring at the fountain.

"None of your business!" Baba Yaga snapped, though Toby couldn't tell if it was at Theo or Devon or both.

"Forget that, kill her _now!_" Devon burst out.

"Please do or get out," Rosepink droned as Thane snapped, "Devon!"

Toby slammed one foot down, frustrated. "_Shut up!_"

Absolute silence fell over the group, only the bubbling of the fountain filling in the background. The brunette sliced one hand through the air. "All of you are _missing the point_. I don't care why Baba Yaga loves Rosepink or saved her or how she brought the magical water or _anything_. All I care about is why _you_--" she jabbed a finger at Rosepink, part of her satisfied to see the Fairy's eyes widen slightly, "-- are suddenly throwing in the towel."

"I don't understand--" Thane began.

"Giving up," Toby interrupted and the dragon lapsed into silence again. It all seemed so simple, so obvious to Toby she couldn't believe no one else had wondered it. What had changed from Rosepink being willing to risk civil war throughout Believe to just up and giving up? It was the one question Toby couldn't get out of her head -- all the others seemed .. unimportant. Her eyes didn't leave Rosepink's as she waited for the answer.

Finally, reluctantly almost, Rosepink cleared her throat. "You ruined it." Toby waited for her inevitable explanation and was rewarded a minute later when the Fairy stood up, glaring down her nose at the brunette despite the fact she was a good two feet shorter than Toby. "Everything was going perfectly. I do enjoy perfection until you, the ink stain on the pages of the Story, arrived and destroyed the careful balancing act I had been performing."

"What are you talking about, Rose?" Baba Yaga ground out. Toby felt a mild tinge of satisfaction of rooting out something that not even the great Fairy Godmother herself had known or suspected.

"Oh don't look at me like that, Babbie. You and I talked ceaselessly about this very topic in our youth -- how our utter reliance on the world of the mundane and on the whims of the Story is not only unfair but ruining what otherwise could be _perfection_. Why should we, who are so full of life and magic and beauty, sleep when they, who drudge about with their eyes only for the mud around their stinking feet, get to frolic unhindered and unfettered? I was going to change that. Instead of _us_ being asleep and the pathetic mundanes being awake, _we_ would wake, feeding upon _their_ sleeping energies. All we had to be was free of the Story."

"Is that why you made each of the Princesses Doubt? To sever their link to the Story?" Toby asked in a low voice.

Rosepink flitted her hand dismissively. "That should go without saying. All was working well, until you showed up with your self-righteous quest to fix what did not need fixing." Crimson eyes, chilling cold, turned to Toby. "Instead, what you did was destroy what little hold I had on the process. I thought I could control it as long as I got rid of you, but you had already bonded with your little reptile lover there and I was too late, the Story was too cunning."

The Fairy sank to the edge of the fountain again, an air of defeat settling over her pristine features as she stared off into the shadows. "I lost control and I cannot get it back. The process is happening even now. The boundaries between the mundane world and Believe are unraveling. Soon rifts will open across the world, and then..." She shrugged, lapsing into silence.

Baba Yaga inhaled sharply. "... you've destroyed us all."

"I know," Rosepink said, in a small, tired voice.

"Wait. Destroyed? Surely there's some way to fix it. Some... magic spell or something," Devon said, her voice trembling.

Rosepink laughed sharply. "The only being who could possibly know how to fix it can not even remember her name anymore. I saw to that."

"Demora?" Theo prompted. "She helped you?"

"She really did not have much of a choice. Then I lopped off her tails and scattered them across both worlds so no one would be able to figure out what I was planning. It would be impossible to find them all in time to save the world, so we are all doomed. Now... be a dear and either turn me into so many perfect ashes, or _get out_."

"With pleasure," Devon snarled.

"_Devon_," Thane hissed again, annoyance making his eyes swirl more crimson than black.

"Baba Yaga, is this true? Can we do nothing?" Toby asked, turning to the old dragon. If there was anyone who would know a better way, it was her. It was all so surreal, talking about the world ending, that Toby couldn't help but be calm and logical about it. It was like when Theodore had first landed in her backyard; it was all too much to actually _believe_ so no emotions had sunk in yet, leaving her free to assess it as if it were a homework assignment -- nothing big.

"I... The only one who could possibly know would be Demora... but without her tails, it'd be impossible for her to remember enough to tell us," the Fairy Godmother managed, still staring at Rosepink as if completely shocked by the revelation.

"Well then, we'll just have to find them," Theo began reasonably.

Rosepink laughed again, a cruel, mocking sound. "Oh really. You're going to scour all the continents of the mundane world _and_ the endless bounds of Believe in search of objects that aren't even going to _look_ like tails? You're as daft as all your kind."

Theo narrowed his eyes at the Fairy, then abruptly turned his back to her. His hands slid to Toby's shoulders, turning her to face him. "Tobes," he said in a low voice, and even in the dire situation they were in, Toby couldn't help but feel a rush at the nickname. "Your compass."

"Theo you're brilliant!" Toby dug in the pockets of the jacket she was wearing, pulling out the small rosewood box. Flipping it open, she set it gently in her palm. Closing her eyes, she focused on the feel of it in her palm.

_I want to find Demora's tail. Please, show me where the closest one is._

"East," Theo said. Toby opened her eyes to find the arrow of the compass pointing steadfastly towards one of the walls of the mall. "So we'll go east, find it, then use the compass to find the next one. How long do we have?" He turned back to Rosepink. The Fairy was staring in obvious surprise at them, and blinked before answering.

"No more than a couple of weeks. Perhaps longer if magic is used to contain the rifts. But certainly no more than a month."

"Okay. A couple of weeks. I could fly around this whole mundane world in less than a day." The azure-haired dragon turned back to Toby, grinning. "So, what do you say? I know you're not technically a Princess anymore, but it _is_ your compass, and... well, it could be fun. Saving the world, I mean."

"This is no joke," Baba Yaga chided, but Toby ignored her.

"Yeah. I'm in. I mean... It's either that or sit around at home and wait for the world to end, right? I think my mom would be mad if I didn't at least try," Toby managed, complete with a faint smile. Part of her wondered if she even realized what she was getting in to, but there wasn't really any other choice. Just like when she'd given up her status as a Princess, to do anything else than say yes just seemed.. wrong.

"Wait--" Thane cut in, his nose flaring. Behind him, Edolie pushed herself to her feet, all of the dragons staring down the hallway towards the door.

"Is that..." Theo began, his voice awed.

"Yes!" Devon practically crowed.

"What?" Toby pressed, grabbing Theo's arm. The dragon looked down at her and grinned widely. Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught movement. Turning to look, her eyes drank in the sight of a half dozen beings walking down the debris-strewn hallway -- here, a lumbering bear-man with flowers still woven into his stomach fur, next to him, a tall silver-skinned being with hair like the tangled branches of a birch tree. And in the middle of them was a slight figure with skin that sparkled and glimmered as if cut from dozens of prismatic jewels, a glowing diamond crown balanced on her fair brow and high-tipped ears. Her robes were pure white, adorned with silver, intricate designs, trailing behind her even as she walked. In her arms was a dusty old tome yellowed with age.

"Elves," Theo breathed, and Toby knew instantly who she was looking at.

"Gem," Rosepink nearly gagged on the name.

Baba Yaga's voice was hushed with awe. "Queen of the Elves."


	30. Chapter 30

**(( AN: **This chapter was *super* hard to write for some reason. I'm still not happy with it -- not sure it flows as well as I want to, but it's done, for now. Hope you enjoy it despite the delay. :) **)) **

**30.**

The Elf Queen was smaller than Toby expected, barely standing as tall as Toby herself. Despite that, the sheer radiance of her made her seem to tower over everyone else in the dimly lit mall, even the lumbering bear Elf next to her. Her skin was as white as a fresh blanket of snow, shimmering with a quivering light that made the pure white of her robes seem dim. The hair that drifted out behind her was white as well, but seemed translucent with its glow, almost as if it faded into pure light at its tips.

It took Toby a moment to realize that the subtle, shifting nature of the Elf Queen was due to the fact that she was _transparent_ -- as if she was nothing more than a ghost. In fact, as Toby looked closer, she realized that the edges of the Elf Queen were blurred, faded into the background.

Despite Gem's beauty, Toby's eyes were drawn to the faded, ragged-edged tome in the Elf Queen's arms. There was no title on the outside that she could see, other than a gold-inlaid design that she couldn't discern the details of. It had the look of a book that had been passed down through countless generations, with a thick, sewn binding obvious even from the distance. As she gazed at it, Toby felt a sudden yearning rise up inside of her, an intense desire to see what was contained in its yellowed pages.

As the party approached, Toby was struck by the expression on the Elf Queen's face -- her eyes were wide and sparkling with what seemed like barely controlled laughter, a small smile flitting across her pale, nearly-white lips. It seemed a stark contrast to the fact that they'd just learned both the mundane world and the world of Believe were currently being torn apart by magic and would probably both be destroyed.

"I do apologize for our lateness. The -- what was he called? Policeman?" Gem turned to Silverbark next to her, a quizzical tilt to her head. Silverbark nodded once, clearing his throat loudly. "Yes, him. He seemed a little.. overwhelmed."

Toby pictured the man's expression at seeing the odd, fantastical group in front of her, and felt a surge of pity for him. No one was ever going to believe the story about his day.

Gem paused in front of them, the Elves spread out behind her. Toby's eyes followed as two of them -- one with rich emerald green skin and hair adorned with flowers, the other seemingly made of translucent blue water -- moved to the side and began to carefully scoop the small pile of ashes that had been the Hidebehind into a wooden box.

When she turned back, she realized with a start that everyone had bowed their head and the upper part of their bodies out of respect -- all but Rosepink, of course, who sat primly on the fountain, head tilted arrogantly in the air. She quickly lowered her head, then peeked up at the shining apparition in front of her through the tops of her eyes.

"Your majesty, how are you... here?" Thane questioned, his voice low and polite.

"I'm not," Gem said, with an air of wistfulness. "And I do apologize. This is merely a... projection of myself. Unfortunately myself and the Dragonmother are currently indisposed." Her eyes flickered to Rosepink meaningfully.

"I don't mean any disrespect, but... how come no one _told_ us this was happening?" The words slipped from Toby's mouth before she could stop them, and she immediately ducked her head again as the Elf Queen's eyes turned to her.

"You are Tobias." Gem reached long, tapered fingers out towards Toby's cheek. The brunette felt nothing as her fingers 'touched' her skin except the fierce tingling of magic, but it didn't lessen her surprise at the tender look on the Elf Queen's face. "You are as beautiful as I imagined you'd be." The Queen's voice was soft and completely honest, and Toby found herself blushing at the praise, dropping her eyes shyly. "And you are right. Unfortunately, Rosepink laid a Charm of Silence upon her plan -- those of us who realized what was happening could do or say nothing about it. It is a very old, very powerful Charm... and not until she herself spoke of her plan was it released."

"So you've known? How long?" Thane asked.

"As soon as the first Princess disappeared, I knew something was wrong with the Story. But I Slept too deeply, too thoroughly to rouse in time to save Rosalinde from the other Princesses' fate. It wasn't until I felt the pull of Tobias's coronation that I was able to awaken enough to put things in motion once more. I sought the one who had the tinge of Rosepink's magic still on her -- the Scarred One -- and sent her to the then single Princess we had left." Gem folded her arms over the book again, her fingers running along the edge. Toby felt her hands twitch with the desire to do the same and looked away. What was _with_ her?

"Unfortunately, now we find ourselves in a peculiar position. I come to offer aid -- and to pass Judgment on those who have brought this tragedy upon us." She turned to look, quite pointedly, at Rosepink and Baba Yaga. "I had anticipated having to break her Charm with magic older and more potent than she herself... but she has spared us that trouble."

The Queen turned, gently holding out the tome and placing it in Silverbark's grizzled arms. Toby's eyes followed it, lingering on it even as the shining Elf moved to stand in front of Rosepink and Baba Yaga. Her dancing face was suddenly stern and regal, a face as terrible and awe-inspiring as it was beautiful and appealing.

"Rosepink, disposed Queen of the Fairies, I speak on behalf of the Council of which you are no longer an accepted member of. Our judgment is this -- due to your transgressions, your blatant disregard for the safety and wholeness of our worlds, and the current state which is directly due to your own actions -- you will be stripped of any and all powers from hence forth. Your son has shown notable courage in these days and will be fit for the role of King of the Fairies, but he will do so without your blessing or advice. From henceforth you will be placed under the eye of a Steward whom you will be bound to until the end of your days... which, without your magic to preserve you, will not be long."

Gem folded her arms over her chest, looking down at Rosepink with sadness in her eyes now -- pity, almost. The Fairy hadn't moved at all, just remained as still as ice, her ruby eyes as hard as ice and just as cold. "Oh Rosie. You've brought this on yourself. I just wish you could see how foolish you've been..."

The Elf Queen shook her head, gesturing with one hand. "The Judgment is passed. Now... on to the matter of Baba Yaga."

"Your majesty, you know why--" the Fairy Godmother began, but the Elf simply raised a hand.

"I do. That does not excuse your actions. You knowingly saved a being who had, by her own volition, brought war into our fair land and set brother and sister against each other. Your actions have gone directly against the position you hold -- the Fairy Godmother must _always_ put the Story and Believe above her personal feelings."

Baba Yaga pressed her lips in a tight line, lowering her gaze. Gem studied her for a moment, then nodded once. "You are aware of what the Judgment will be..."

"I fear my apprentice is not ready, Majesty."

"I believe Verum has learned her lessons well, Baba Yaga. She will make a fine Fairy Godmother. As for you... you are herewith stripped of your title as well as all powers granted by it. You will remain outside of Avalon for the rest of your life -- which will be spent serving as Steward to the convict known as Rosepink." Baba Yaga straightened in surprise, but the Elf Queen continued as if she hadn't noticed. "You will be responsible for ensuring that no further harm is brought onto either world by her and as such must never leave her side. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." the half-Dragon said, in a gravelly voice that said she understood _what_ but not _why_. Black and white eyes studied Gem without hiding it, as if she wasn't sure what to make of the Elf Queen's pronouncement. However, Gem had already turned away from both of them, leaving Baba Yaga to look over at Rosepink, and the Fairy back at her.

Toby dwelt on the look at that they gave each other for a moment, until she realized that it was _her_ that the Elf Queen was approaching. She tried to stand up straight without fidgeting, but couldn't help the tworls her stomach worked itself into. "Erm... ma'am?" she began awkwardly.

Without a single word, Gem reached out and placed the tome she'd taken from Silverbark again in Toby's arms. The brunette instinctively wrapped her arms around it, expecting it to be far heavier than it was. Instead, she found that its weight was .. comfortable. Certainly not as light as Skysyr always felt, but it was a weight that she didn't strain to keep up.

"What--?"

Toby's fingers brushed the pages of the book; a sudden vision swept before her eyes with all the force of a sledgehammer.

_A golden-haired young Elf sat in the grass of a meadow, the sun dancing around her as the wind flitted through her hair. Next to her was a white-haired being dressed in the garb and jewelry of an Elf, but with barely the hint of a point to her ears. The white-haired young woman -- for that was all Toby could think of to describe her -- was weaving a chain of flowers into the hair of the other Elf, whom Toby recognized as a very young Gem. _

_"You must be careful, Maeia," Gem was saying. "The Dragonmother won't like how close you and Aldrich are becoming..." _

_The white-haired young woman pressed her lips together. "You would think," she stated, her sweet voice thick with annoyance, "that with the Fir Bolg at our very doorsteps and the threat of invasion hovering over everyone's head that they would be accepting of those who find solace in each other's company." _

_"Should doesn't always mean they will," Gem sighed. "And you know how the Dragons are, ever since the Dragonmother decided to give up their Eternality to save the Young Races--" Abruptly, Gem cut off, peering at her companion as if worried she'd said something that would upset her. _

_Maeia simply smiled a bittersweet smile. "... we owe her everything for that."_

The world faded back in to view and Toby found she was still clutching the book, her eyes glued on Gem's face, feeling as if she'd been kicked in the stomach. Theo was gripping her arms, probably the only reason Toby hadn't planted face first into the pavement beneath her.

"Tobes, are you okay?" Theo's voice was thick with worry and Toby pulled her eyes from the regretful expression on the Elf Queen's face to look at the dragon.

"Yeah, I'm--" Her words died on her lips as her eyes found Theo's worried-creased face; again the world seemed to buck around her, her mind ripped from where it was and flooded by the vision that crashed through her.

_"I did it, I did it!" the child crowed, pumping his chubby fists into the air as he danced around, naked as the day he was born. The light from the torches around the finely furnished room glimmered off his spikey blue hair and the pattern of scales that traced the back of his neck, down his spine, and even down his arms. _

_Laughter spilled out from the golden-haired woman as she reached out, scooping Theodore into her lap. Georgette looked young, barely older than a teenager herself -- Theo looked no more than six or seven years old, his cheeks still baby-round. _

_"Verily, I am very proud of thee, Theodore. Thou'rt progressing wonderfully." _

_Theodore spread his hands out in front of him, examining them studiously. "I still have to work on some details," he noted, scrunching his nose up at the sight of very dragon-esque claws still on the ends of his stubby fingers. "But this means I can finally play with the others! They can't tell me I can't play with them cause now I won't have a tail in the way or anything! I'll finally make friends!" He pumped his fists with childish zeal, but his smile faded at the sad look on Georgette's face. "... Georgie?" _

_"Oh Theodore... I doth wish t'were as simple as that. Thou'rt diff'rent from them in more than sole form. T'will be more than a change of appearance to sway them thusly." _

_Theo's face fell. He looked down at his hands again for a long moment, then finally squared his shoulders. Folding his arms resolutely over his chest, he peered up at Georgette with an all-too-familiar stubborn jut to his chin. _

_  
"Well then. I'm just going to _make_ them like me!"_

The book cluttered from Toby's arms, splaying open on the ground of the mall. Theo was quite literally holding her up this time, his arms around her waist as she gasped for air. The force of the visions flowing and ebbing away was enough to make her head pound.

"What have you done to her?!" Theo was shouting. Toby could only stare down at the book, noting with surprise that all of the pages inside of it were blank, not a single letter or mark on any of them.

"Calm yourself, Theodore. I have done nothing more than what must be done," Gem said in a calm, smooth voice.

Toby finally managed to get her feet underneath her, standing, albeit unsteadily. Lifting her head, she stared at Gem. "... I'm seeing their Stories," she managed, glancing over at Theo. The Elf Queen tucked her hands into her long, flowing sleeves, nodding once at the book on the ground.

"That book is the only one left of a dozen written back when there were no Young Races, back when we still held the power to shape the Story as we saw fit. It's what we call a Tome. It connects you to the Story around you and allows you to see it and influence it -- if you have the strength."

"Why me? Why not Silverbark or Thane or someone who's certainly stronger and better prepared than me?"

"Because, Tobias, they weren't chosen," Baba Yaga spoke up from behind the Elf Queen, her face heavily lined with guilt and sadness. "A long time ago we tried to use the remaining Tomes to _force_ the Story to listen to those we chose. It destroyed the Tomes and those that tried to bend them to their will. Only those that are chosen by the Story can use it."

Gem smiled faintly. "I'm sure you recall a certain Princess telling how you didn't get a piece of the Bright Magic -- you got _all_ of it." Toby nodded, though she couldn't help the tightness in her chest at the memory of that day. "When you did, it was because the Story chose to use you as more than a Princess -- more than any royalty in our world.

"You, Tobias, are the first Storyteller to exist in over six millenia."


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: ((** **Heh.. heh.. Hi guys. Long time no post.** I blame real life because in the past few months my boyfriend and I have both lost our jobs, moved several states away, and gotten new jobs. So... writing has sort of been put on the back burner.

I DID however get SOMETHING kind of neat done. Check out some artwork (replace the (DOT) with a . ):

Cover art for my first book: http://ambychan(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/art/An-Accidental-Princess-cover-134259218

Demora's Kitsune form: http://ambychan(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/art/Kitsune-Concept-Art-134257037

Toby and Demora: http://ambychan(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/art/Toby-and-Demora-Lineart-134257920

Demora in her human form: http://ambychan(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/art/Demora-Kitsune-of-Mischief-134258740

**Check 'em out and lemme know what you think. And! I am happy to present you without further ado, one of the final chapters of the story: ))**

**31.**

"I don't understand. Storyteller? What does that even mean?" Toby could only stare at the Elf Queen dumbfoundedly, one hand gripping Theo's arm in part for emotional support, in part for physical. Her head was still swirling with the aftermath of how strong and overwhelming the visions had been; she didn't trust the floor to stay safely horizontal and stationary right yet.

"It means that you and you alone can use the Tome as it was intended -- to see into the Story, to learn what others have no way of learning, and to be able to change things... small things, at first, until you learn how and grow stronger. No one can guide you in this -- the knowledge of how was lost with the last Storyteller, the Fairy called Murmurling." The Elf Queen was gazing at Toby with a gaze that was as intense as her voice was gentle -- full of sadness, guilt, and even pity. It was a look mirrored on the wrinkled face of Baba Yaga and it made Toby wonder what they weren't telling her about her new 'job' that made her so deserving of said pity.

"So... you just gave me this book, not knowing what I'll be able to do with it, if anything, and there's not even anyone who can help me figure it out?" Toby asked, her voice remarkably calm despite the torrent of emotions rushing around in her head.

Gem had the tact to look abashed. "It is, currently, our best hope for remedying this ... unfavorable situation."

Toby dropped her eyes to stare at the splayed open book still resting on the smooth cool floor, the dim light making its pages seem even more yellowed and ancient. "I take it, then, that I don't really have a choice when it comes to looking for Demora's tails."

The Elf Queen shook her head slowly. "It is up to you and those we send with you to find it. I would ask that the dragons go with you -- they will know how to deal with those tails that have found their way into the land of Believe, while you will be able to guide them in the best way to regain those tails that are still in the mundane world. Plus, they will be able to transport you to the tails much faster than any other than the Gryphons could."

"We came to help Theo and finally get in on the action. I don't see why we'd have any problem saving the world while we're at it," Devon piped up, a smirk on her full red lips. She turned her eyes to Thane, seeking confirmation for her words. The black-haired young man stood silently for a moment, then nodded once, briskly.

"Yes. We'll help."

"No offense, but I can protect Toby just fine," Theo said in a low voice, the arm he had about Toby's waist tightening slightly.

"Do not be rash, young dragon. There is safety in numbers," Gem admonished. A flicker ran through her, as if she was a picture on a TV that was losing signal, and she frowned, folding her arms around her. "I cannot stay any longer -- I must return to the task at hand. Fizzybink and others have already been informed of the Council's decision in these matters. Any help that we can provide will be offered to you, Tobias. As for you, Rosepink and Baba Yaga... you may make your home wherever you see fit in the land of Believe. However, I would advise you both to find a quiet nook out of the way. You have both done too much already."

Then with that, the Elf Queen turned to Silverbark. "You know what to do no--"

Without a flash or even a flicker, she was suddenly gone, and the mall seemed suddenly darker for the lack of her shining form. Silence fell over the assembled beings as the full weight of what had just happened sunk in. Toby stared at the book on the floor, then slowly reached down to pick it up, gently smoothing the pages until she could close it without bending any of them. She was careful to avoid touching the pages of the Tome as she straightened, tucking it gently in her arms.

"You okay?" Theo asked in a low tone and Toby turned to look at him squarely. His azure eyes were swirling with worried agitation, his hands gently hovering near her arms _just in case_. She managed as reassuring a smile as she could muster.

"Yeah. Just... like a train running me over. I'm okay now, as long as I don't touch the pages themselves." The dragon continued to stare at her, a furrow in his brow, and she forced another smile to her lips. "Really, I'm fine."

It was only then that he let his arms drop to the side, still gazing at her worriedly. He didn't say anything, however, just turned as the silver-skinned Elf shuffled up to them. Silverbark reached out, patting the worn book in Toby's arms with one gnarled hand. "Ancient power there, hrmm hurm. Much responsibility." Then he reached out with his other hand, turning it over and splaying his fingers to reveal a shining golden medallion sitting in his palm. It was a beautiful circle made of twisting gold wires that arched out to support an empty setting in the center of it. There was no writing on it that Toby could see. She could almost feel the collective intake of breath and looked around, searching for the reason everyone else seemed so surprised by the medallion. Thane seemed to notice, because he nodded towards the empty-set necklace.

"It's an Insignia of the Council. Any fairy tale being would recognize it instantly. Anyone who wears it is doing the Council's biding and as such commands full respect and the utmost aid that all else can provide. I can't remember the last time the Council gave one out."

Silverbark looked amused -- well, as amused as his bark-ish tree-face could look -- and nodded once. "Keep it. Hrrm, hrrm, keep safe. Will aid -- hum! -- you."

Toby reached out and took the medallion from him, holding it up to look at it curiously. "Thanks, SIlverbark, but... why's the setting empty?" She turned to look at the elf, whose face was still crinkled in that slightly amused expression. Toby had the curious feeling that it was stuck there because the elf didn't respond for a minute. When he did, it was simply to reach one knobby finger out towards Toby's neck. The brunette froze until she realized what he was pointing at -- the chain around her neck. She pulled out the small bag-charm that held the Verastone, then blinked up at him. "My Verastone?"

"Hrm. Ahem. Fitting, in more -- _hrr_ -- ways than one." Then he turned and began shuffling off. The other Elves, having completely swept up the ashes until there was no trace left of the Hidebehind, turned and fell in behind him. The large bear-like one with the flowers still woven into the fur of his stomach shuffled forward, the shining blade of Skysyr in his rough palms. Toby's eyes swept up to him as he bowed deeply in respect, offering the blade to her.

"Uh... thanks," Toby said, gently taking the blade from his grasp and sliding it into the sheath at her side. The bear Elf turned and began to follow Silverbark and the others. Toby had no idea where they were going, but apparently they were intending to walk wherever it was. She shifted the Tome in her arms, careful to avoid touching the pages, and turned to peer at Theo. "I guess we should get ready to go, then?"

Before the blue-haired dragon could speak, there was the sound of a dozen rather large bubbles popping and with a shower of semi-translucent sparkles, a dozen armed Fairy guards appeared in front of the fountain, hovering in mid-air around one normal-sized, ruffle clad figure.

"Tobias!" Verum cried, flinging herself forward to wrap her arms around Toby's neck so enthusiastically that it was only Theo's hand on her back that kept the brunette from being knocked over. Toby didn't know what to be more surprised at -- that they'd shown up, that they'd shown up _after_ everything was already done, or that the silver-haired young woman was no longer silver-haired.

"Wh-what's this?" Toby asked, pinching a lock of now pure-white hair between her fingers. Verum straightened, looking at her hair even as, behind them, the Fairy guards fanned out, eyeing Baba Yaga and Rosepink warily. They were still sitting on the edge of the fountain, staring at each other with a look that obviously meant a lot but was indecipherable to all but them.

"Ah... I'm no longer in training, you see. So..." Verum flushed with embarrassment and delight, inspecting her pure white hair before brushing it behind her. "Regardless, this was a very dangerous thing to do, Tobias! You should have waited for us to come aid you, not rush off into danger unaided and unprotected!"

"_Unaided?_" Devon sputtered.

Thane's eyebrows arched at the exact same moment. "She was not unprotected..."

The new Fairy Godmother's eyes flicked to the dragons still standing there and for a moment it seemed as if she couldn't quite make up her mind. But then Edolie winced and the moment was gone. "Oh, dearie me! You're injured! Please, let me aid you, poppet, here, come sit over here..." With a flounce of skirts, Verum was at Edolie's side, one arm around the green-haired dragon as she ushered her towards the nearest table, pulling out a small, familiar looking box.

"Forgive me, Tobias. I was unable to protect you, yet again." Toby drew her eyes away from Mr. Luft's box and found herself regarding the somber visage of a green haired, bronze-skinned Fairy Prince. King, she mentally corrected. Fiz was King of Avalon, now.

The brunette offered an off-handed smile. "Not like you don't have a lot going on as it is. How're the Princesses?"

A slight furrow creased Fizzybink's brow, but he didn't say anything, just dropped his eyes to the Tome that Toby still held. "Zealous to get back to their homes, though I daresay how much things have changed will be rough on all of them. Sir Dominic and Squire Julie have offered to aid in any way they can. I only wish we had been in time to prevent this..." His voice was tight, bitter almost, as he gestured to the book in Toby's arms.

It was the brunette's turn to frown. "I don't understand. Why are you so upset?"

Fizzybink inhaled slowly, then looked up at Tobias. "It is not a story I should tell. One day in the days coming you should ask the Obsidian Dragonprince." He nodded at Thane. "He will know."

Toby opened her mouth to question Fizzybink further, but one of the Fairy guards had already fluttered up to him, slapping his fist to his chest in a brisk salute. "Sir. Rosepink and Baba Yaga are secured for transport. There are no other fairy tale creatures in the mall. In addition, scouts report the human's armed forces have arrived. I suggest a retreat until we are properly prepared to deal with such matters."

"Agreed," Fiz said. "Take them to Dame Gothel. She'll know where to send them. Ver-- ... Fairy Godmother? Would you be so kind?" He raised his voice, fluttering to one side to look at Verum, who was just closing Mr. Luft's box, a healed Edolie inspecting her side with obvious relief. The new Fairy Godmother blinked, then blushed in delight.

"Of course!"

From her oversized sleeve, she withdrew her little knobbly stick-wand. Toby clutched the book a bit tighter to her chest, glancing over her shoulder at the warmth of Theo's hand. She smiled at the dragon, then glanced to the side as the Fairy guards brought forward Rosepink and Baba Yaga. Their appearance gave Toby a bit of a start -- it seemed, almost instantly, that they both had grown so much older, the lines in their faces deeper than Toby remember. In addition, where both of their hairs had been pure white, Rosepink's was now a pale pastel pink, and Baba Yaga now bore steel gray strands.

Verum was gesturing with her wand, conjuring up countless bubbles to start sending the Fairies and the others around them back to Avalon or wherever they were going. Toby glanced at the new Fairy Godmother then looked back at Rosepink and Baba Yaga. Biting her lower lip, she inched her fingers a bit further around the spine of the Tome, letting her fingertips brush the very edge of the pages, her eyes locked on Rosepink and Baba Yaga. As soon as she had, it was as if someone had reached forward and jerked her out of where she was, dragging her, flailing, elsewhere.

_A young Rosepink stood in the Great Hall of Avalon, staring up at the throne. She wore no crown, just a simple tiara like the one Fizzybink had worn when Toby first met him. Her face was young, open, ... with a longing so intense that it seemed to vibrate through every part of her. At a sound behind her, she turned, her long skirt whirling about her, one hand going up to the pale pink hair that was braided and pulled over her shoulder, tied with a perfect white bow. _

_A black-haired beauty let the large, heavy door thump shut behind her, a somber look on her face. The light filtering down from the crystals adorning the ceiling far above their heads shimmered off the pattern of scales along the side of the young woman's face and down onto her shoulders. When she stepped out of the shadows, black eyes with white irises locked on Rosepink. She froze there, her hands flexing back and forth. _

_"I'm leaving," she said, suddenly, tersely. _

_Pain fluttered across Rosepink's face. "Why? Why are you leaving me, Babie?" _

_"Because, Rosie, you're going to be _Queen_ of the Fairies some day. It's better for us both if I'm not in the picture. You're going to have a hard enough time of it without people talking about a half-dragon at your side..." _

_Rosepink shook her head, violently. "This isn't fair! This isn't _right_. I've only ever wanted you, Babie." _

_Baba Yaga lowered her gaze to the ground, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Maybe... maybe if the world was perfect, but it's not. So I need to go. I'm sorry, my dearest Rosie..." Then she turned and practically fled the room, the door thudding shut behind her with a dull, echoing boom. _

_Tears streaming down her face, Rosepink turned, her shoulders quivering with the force of the pain bottled inside of her. She stared at the crown in front of her, bathed in the light from the crystals far above. Slowly, a cold, hard look crept into her face and she resolutely wiped the tears from her cheeks as she walked up the steps to the throne. _

_She sunk slowly into the large chair, her hands stroking the cold stone arms. "A perfect world..." she murmured, leaning back into the shadows cast by the tall throne, only the glittering ruby of her eyes remaining bright._

Toby jerked back to her body just in time to see a translucent bubble arching up around her and Theo. She gasped at the sudden flood of the real world as the world of her vision ebbed, staggering into the dragon. His arms immediately went around her, his lips parting to ask her what was wrong, to make sure she was okay. Any sound he was going to make was cut off, however, as the world went strange and squiggly then _POP!_ed them into the middle of the Courtyard in Avalon.

Toby just leaned into him, gripping the Tome, still hearing the echoing whisper of Rosepink's last words and the intense, inescapable reality that she and the former Fairy Queen were far more alike than anyone would have guessed.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: ((**I was actually going to hold off on this one for a couple days until more people had read and reviewed the previous chapter, but I'm just too excited to keep it to myself. Today I finished the very last chapter of this story in a library during a thunder storm. There are 34 chapters total and I have yet to finish the Epilogue, so you only have about 3 more chapters left after this one. I would _love_ to break 150 reviews, maybe even 175 (it'd be more reviews than basically all of my other stories _combined_), so please leave me a note if you enjoyed this one! :) **))**

**32.**

Avalon was exactly how Tobias remembered it and completely different at the same time. It seemed as if all the curtains had been pulled back – the crystals overhead shone with a brilliance that Toby couldn't remember them ever displaying when Rosepink had been queen. In addition, the lights seemed to slowly shifted through all of the colors of the rainbow instead of resting with that same sickly rose hue they'd always seemed to have. For a long moment, Toby could only look around her in wonder. All of the balconies that had been so dark and empty had been adorned with rose plants – not pink, but pale white and blue, twisting around the railings and draped like living pearls from the upper floors. They circled up the pillars towards the crystals, bobbing subtly in a breeze Toby couldn't feel.

"Fiz, it's gorgeous in here," she breathed, turning her attention to the green-haired Fairy Prince. King. Prince, Toby decided. He hadn't been crowned yet, not officially. Her amazement was enough to make her forget about Rosepink and her lost love and how very much Toby identified with what she must have felt.

The Fairy Prince grinned at her. "Rosalinde encouraged the flowers to grow. They'd been sick, after my mother's corruption, but now they're healthy again." He strode forward, taller than Toby once again now that they were in the magical halls of Avalon. He placed his hands on his hips, letting his eyes sweep through the Courtyard which was far busier than Tobias remembered it ever being. In addition, where there had only ever been Fairies, flitting to and fro on their business, now Toby could see other fairy tale creatures – a few Elves here and there, tall wisp-like creatures that resembled clouds with faces, a wolf that padded past with a tiny, squat man in a red hat, chattering about the inner workings of a volcano, even the clip-clop of hooves on the floor from a trio of tall beings with the body of a horse and the upper body similar to a man's.

"Are all these…?" Toby began, looking around her in awe. Her eyes followed a strange, frog-like creature, as large as a dog with a head that was indented like a bowl, a tiny puddle of water sloshing around in the bottom.

"Everyone who's woken up so far. Some of the more.. powerful beings woke up as soon as the Princesses were released from their sleep. They, immediately, came here or to Ys, the other largest city in Believe. A lot of our people are still asleep, however, and won't reawaken until the Princesses return to their homes. We're still working on doing that," Fiz replied, looking content despite all of the work that was surely to come.

"Toby! You're okay!"

Once again it was only Theo's hand on her back that kept her from toppling to the ground. This time, however, the offender was a leggy blonde clad in an adorned leather tunic and matching leather leggings. Toby stared at her with her jaw slack.

"Julie? What are you wearing?"

Julie hugged Toby tightly, grinning the entire time. Finally she released her, stepping back and holding out her arms so Toby could see. "I'm a Squire now! Georgette knighted Dominic, so then he asked me if I wanted to learn as well. Georgette is the last of her Order, you see, because she was the only immortal one. The rest of them died off. But now that the fairy tale creatures are waking up they're going to need Knights again to help keep things in order, so Dominic and I are the first two to be trained."

Ah. Toby thought. She'd always wondered in a half-hearted sort of way why Georgette had asked Dominic to become her squire in the first place. She was relieved to find out that the reason had nothing to do with Toby herself – she'd always been half-afraid that Georgette was only offering it to Dominic so he could better protect Toby. That's what I get for thinking everything's about me, she thought wryly, hugging the Tome in her arms closer to her.

"Is that the Tome-thingy?" Julie peered at it. "Georgette didn't tell us what was going on, she just muttered something about the Tome and the end of the world and ran off."

"Tell Dominic and the Princesses to meet us in the Great Hall," Fizzybink interjected, his face somber. Toby was struck again by just how regal he looked. Every inch of him seemed to have matured in some way to make him the very picture of a King. "We've got serious issues to discuss. The world faces several dangers right now."

Julie nodded her understanding, then smiled at Toby again. "Good to see you again, Toby. I missed you. Honestly." Then she turned and headed off through the throng in the halls to do as Fizzybink asked. Toby turned to the tall Fairy, a question on her face.

"I'll send word to others who need to meet with us," Fizzybink said as he began to walk. Toby hurried to keep up at her side, glancing over her shoulder as she did so. Theo, Thane, and the other dragons were all there, but all of them had strange expressions on their faces, as if they weren't quite comfortable or happy with being in the Fairy city. Toby bit her lower lip, but didn't have time to question it. Fiz was still walking and talking, a focused determination etched in his face. "Everyone we have right now is busy with the Reawakening. None of us even thought that Rosepink would still be causing trouble…"

"We know," Toby interjected. "It's going to be me and the dragons cleaning up her mess." She gestured over her shoulder. "That's what Gem said."

Fizzybink straightened a bit more. "The Elf Queen herself?"

Toby nodded. "Yeah."

"Then you must tell me everything she said before we get to the hall. There is much here that I do not know of, then."

Toby took a deep breath, then launched into her story, recapping the past several hours – how she'd seen Rosepink out of the corner of her eyes, how Baba Yaga had teleported her away from Theo, how she'd found the dragons on her porch, how they'd been beset by the Hidebehind but managed to defeat him, about Rosepink's confession and, finally, how Gem and Silverbark and the others had shown up and given Toby the Tome. As Toby spoke, Fizzybink's face grew graver and graver, the reality of what was facing them sinking in and becoming all too clear.

"We must begin preparing you all for travel immediately," he said. "You must leave as soon as possible – we have no idea how long we will be able to contain this rifts that my mother," he spat the word out with such disgust it made Toby blink in surprise, "created."

"Hey," she said, reaching out and touching his arm. His golden eyes slid to her. "Don't be too hard on her. She just … She wanted a perfect world. She thought she was creating that. Stupid, foolish, and wrong, yes, but she didn't do it to hurt you or anyone else."

Fiz didn't say anything, just looked forward. "I only hope I'm more my father's son than my mother's."

With those ominous words, they reached the Great Hall and he pushed the heavy doors open as easily if they were curtains to be brushed aside. Once again, Toby was struck by just how things had changed. The room was lit brilliantly, festooned with draping curtains and planters full of climbing ivy of every shape and color, tiny flowers like sparkles bobbing their heads up and down in the shimmering, rainbow light. The far end of the Great Hall, where the shattered throne had rested, had been completely cleaned of any trace of the throne or the hidden door. Instead of the great stone throne that had sat there, there was instead a simple wooden chair, looking as if it had been literally grown into that very shape. In front of the dais was a large table, scattered with scrolls and papers of every shape and size. Several other rough wooden chairs had been pulled up around the table, and to one side of the table were a few cups and plates that had been obviously used recently.

Fiz gestured towards the table and Toby moved forward, setting the Tome on the table before pulling up a seat. Theo sat to her right; to her left, Thane seated himself. Devon, Edolie, and Edlyn selected instead to stand back near the closest pillar. The green haired twins examed the ivy and flowers with obvious enjoyment. Meanwhile, Devon simply folded her arms and leaned back against the pillar, looking none-too-happy.

"I wish I could send others with you," Fiz was saying and Toby pulled her attention back towards him. "However, Dominic and Julie have both become invaluable in our plans to reintegrate ourselves with the mundane world. Already fairy tale creatures who have no idea what happened or how long it's been have been popping up, creating trouble and danger for themselves and the humans who don't know what is going on either." He paused as a bubble appeared in the middle of the room, small at first but rapidly expanding until it popped loudly in a cascade of sprinkles. Verum brushed her skirts off, hurrying forward.

"Toby filled you in?" she asked and Fizzybink nodded once. Toby opened her mouth to ask how Verum knew, but then realized she didn't really care. Probably some mystical Fairy Godmother thing or something like that. "I've located several of the rifts. I think we can contain them, but... only for a couple weeks, at best."

"Then we need to go now," Theo spoke, standing and knocking his seat over as he did so. The wooden seat clattered to the floor, Fiz and Verum both turning to look at him.

"Theo..." Fiz began, slowly. "We need you to stay here."

"What?" It was Toby's turn to burst out, turning her face to Fiz again. "Why?!"

"You are the only dragon that any of the Fairies in Avalon even remotely trust. If we are to awaken the Dragonqueen -- and these recent developments leave no question that we must do that as immediately as possible -- we will need you to make sure that war does not break out between the Fairies and the Dragonkin again. We cannot afford that centuries-old feud to further divide our forces and stain a reintroduction to the mundane world. We need you here."

Toby felt her heart clench inside of her chest, even as she raised her face to look at Theo. The blue-haired dragon had the strangest expression on his face, somewhere between disbelief, anger, and something else... Toby's stomach clenched as she realized what it was -- the dragon had fought all of his life to be accepted and needed in the Fairy Court, and now here it was being handed to him. It was quite possibly the one thing he'd always wanted. Toby bit her lower lip, lowering her head to look at her hands.

"If things turn bad, it'll because your people can't let go of their hate," Devon growled from behind them. Fiz's lips pressed together tightly but before he could respond, Thane's voice snapped out.

"Enough, Devon. You know what the Elder Dragons think of this situation. The feud ended thousands of years ago -- do not make the mistake of restarting it." Devon's face twisted in a scowl, but she fell silent, crimson eyes resting on the back of Theo's head with a fiery intensity. Toby swallowed, turning back to Fizzybink and Theo.

The azure dragon took a deep breath, then nodded once. "All right. I'll stay and help."

Toby tried not to let her disappointment show. It wasn't like Theo was choosing the Fairies over her or anything, she told herself sternly. He had to do this. This was as important as the mission to find Demora's tails, if not more important. Even if they saved the world, if war broke out between the fairy tale creatures and the humans who still had no idea what was going on, it would be almost as bad as if the world had been destroyed in the first place.

"But as soon as the Dragonqueen and the rest of the Elders are awakened and brought up to speed, I will be returning to Toby."

Fizzybink nodded once. "Agreed. I wouldn't dream of asking you to be separated further." Theo simply sat down again, immediately turning to look at Toby. She managed a small, lop-sided smile though she knew as well as anyone that it wouldn't fool Theo. He didn't say anything, though, simply put a hand on her knee. She felt the warmth of it rush through her and was reassured.

The Fairy Prince had already turned back to Verum. "Take as many of our mages with you as you can. I'll send word out to the Coven to see if any of the old Witches have woken up then send them to you as soon as I can."

"Ask the centaurs," Thane said in his smooth, polite voice, making all of them look back at him. "Several of their leaders are old friends with the Gryphons – they might know how to reach them."

"The aid of a Gryphon or two would give us perhaps another day or two," Fiz murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Thank you, Thane. In addition, a pair of Harpies arrived yesterday. They can devour any magical wards that Rosepink left to guard the rifts." Both Verum and Thane visibly blanched at the mention of Harpies. Fiz winced out a smile. "I know, the stench of them is hard to bear. But if they can prevent any of our mages or the Gryphons from being harmed by magical traps or wards, it is worth it."

"Agreed," Verum replied, reluctantly. "I'll be sure to send for some fish."

"Make sure it's nice and rotten," Edolie volunteered in her soft, sweet sing-song voice. Edolyn nodded in agreement, "very rotten. They like that."

The doors of the Great Hall squeaked open to allow a purple-haired Fairy to slip inside. She didn't come far in, simply dipped in a quick curtsey. "The Princesses will be arriving shortly, along with Knights Georgette and Dominic and Squire Julie. I have also informed the Captain of the Guard and several of your other advisors to join you."

"Thank you, Wigglepop," Fizzybink replied. Wigglepop dropped in a quick curtsey once more and left the Hall, the doors thumping shut behind her with a dull echo. Somehow the sound didn't seem nearly as ominous as it had when Rosepink and her intimidating throne had dominated the large Hall. The green-haired Fairy had already turned his attention back to the party in front of him. "I have not prepared the Princesses or my advisors for your presences," he said, his eyes resting on Thane and the other dragons.

Thane stood, inclining his head. "Allow us to retire, then, and leave you to your deliberations. Myself and the Storyteller will set out at first light tomorrow."

"Not tonight?" Toby asked. The obsidian dragon just smiled at her.

"I daresay it would be better to allow you to rest after the day you have already had. Tomorrow we will commence as soon as we can. There is no harm in sacrificing a few hours to ensure that you are well rested and fit for whatever trials face us. And..." His eyes traveled to Theo, who hadn't turned around but was still staring at the table top. "It will allow time for .. proper goodbyes."

"I agree with Thane's decision. I'll have you shown to guest quarters, dragons. Toby, your room is as you left it. Please get some sleep -- I will have food delivered to you all as soon as we can arrange it."

Thane bowed his head in polite thanks and recognition, then turned to Toby, offering his hand to her. "Come, Storyteller. Let others decide how to handle the Awakening. We know our job well enough." Toby hesitated, turning to look at Theo, searching his face. He noticed her intent scrutiny, because he turned to her and smiled faintly.

"Go ahead, Tobes. I'll come later by later."

Toby gazed at him, held by his unconvincing smile and the tumultuous dark blue storm of his eyes. Thane reached out, taking her elbow and gently ushered her to her feet. She reached for the Tome, still not completely sure but allowing the dark-haired dragon to draw her towards the door. A sudden thought occurred to her and she pulled against Thane's grip just enough to stop him for a moment. Turning back to the others, she stuck her finger out at Theo, a scowl on her face.

"You'd better not let me leave without saying good-bye again, d'you hear me? If you do, I'll... I'll kick you again!"

Theo's eyes lightened and when he grinned at her, it was sincere. "I won't. Promise."

"I'm holding you to that, dragonboy," she told him, then turned and walked out the door with Thane and the other dragons, the Tome clenched with white-knuckled hands.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: ((**This one's short but I think you'll agree it's still good.**))**

**33.**

It was several hours later, when Toby was already fast asleep, that the door to her room creaked open, a bar of light spilling across the floor at the base of her circular cushion-bed. Her eyes batted awake at the sound, sweeping up to gaze at the silouette who entered her room, the light glistening off his spikey-blue hair. He crossed the floor quietly, the door sliding shut behind him with a muffled thump.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," Theo said in a soft voice, dropping to a crouch next to the cushion. Toby just smiled at him.

"Better you wake me up then me have to kick you repeatedly."

The dragon smiled, though his expression was tinged with sadness. He reached out, cupping her cheek, and she felt the rough warmth of it against her skin and tried not to let the tears in her eyes show. "I'm not leaving you again," he said softly. "But I have to do this. My people need it..."

"I know," she whispered, raising her eyes to lock on his. They were luminous, nearly glowing in the half-light that suffused the small room. She bit her lower lip, sliding her hand up to cover his own. "I guess this is one of those times where you aren't supposed to just let sleeping dragons lie..." She offered a small smile in an attempt to keep the mood light, even though she could feel her heart twisting in the tightness of her chest.

He chuckled dryly, gently sliding onto the cushion next to her. Rolling onto his side, he faced her, a faint smile on his lips as his fingers slid down over her cheek. "Tobes, I... I've wanted to say this to you for a really long time, but it never seemed right.. I..." He swallowed roughly, his eyes dropping from her face, seeking anywhere else that didn't entail revealing how flushed his cheeks were. "I love you."

Toby felt tears tickle at her eyes again, but this time the blurring of her vision was from happiness, nothing more, nothing less. "I love you too," she whispered back, her voice trembling finely. He let out the breath he'd been holding -- Toby hadn't even realized he'd been holding it -- and leaned forward. His lips were warm on hers and she melted into him, her hand gripping the anchor of his upper arm. Her eyes fluttered shut as she lost herself in the soft shower of his kisses on her face and cheeks, laughter bubbling up from her chest. His hand swept the smooth plane of her cheek, cupped the back of her neck, holding them together, and she found all the world had shrunk to this -- his hands, his lips, the soft carress of his breath as he murmured her name.

He pulled her close to him and she listened to the steady rhythm of his heart under her cheek, her eyes closed so the only things that reached her were the tangle of them and the sounds he made and the slow stroke of his fingers through her hair. The darkness was gentle and for once Toby was completely, utterly, and incandescently happy. It didn't matter that they would be apart tomorrow, only that they would be together again, and she found that truth easy to believe in the quiet shelter of the night.

"Promise me something," she murmured, half into his shirt.

"What?" he asked and she felt the question rumble through his chest. It made her smile and she almost forgot what she wanted to ask him.

"Promise me that nothing will ruin this anymore... not the Story, not Fairy Godmothers, not anything." He laughed softly and the vibration of it made her raise her head to look at him, scowling at his laughter. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said, waving off her ire with his free hand before tucking it behind his head again. His blue eyes sparkled with brilliant streaks of a blue so light it was almost white. Toby had never seen him look so happy and content, the smile dancing across his lips genuine. "It's just.. sometimes you ask me things that no one in my world would ever even consider. Promises in Believe are so much more powerful than in the mundane world. They're a magic all their own..."

Toby folded her arms on his chest, propping her chin on her lower arms as she considered him. "So I shouldn't ask you to promise that?"

"No, no," he hurried to reply, reaching down and running his thumb along the thoughtful pucker of her lips. "But... how about, instead, I make you a better promise?"

Toby grinned. "Okay. What promise?"

The dragon's face took on a more serious tone, clear blue swirling through the white in his eyes. "I, Theodore of the Azure Clan, promise you, Tobias the Storyteller, that I will never leave you -- physically or emotionally. I'm yours forever."

Toby's heart pounded inside her chest so hard she thought it would burst. She buried her face in his shirt again, her hands clenching the fabric of it; she wasn't quite sure she was ready to believe that he'd promised her that, that someone so wonderful wanted to be with her for all of time. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as her face found the comforting curve of his neck.

He didn't let her go for the rest of the night, holding her close as he could as if to make up for the time that they would be apart. It didn't matter how many times she woke up, he was always there, his head resting against hers, his arms around her, the steady rise and fall of his chest a constant echo of the promise he'd given her, the promise that she hugged tightly to herself when she awoke, afraid or nervous, and found him still there.


	34. Chapter 34

**34.**

It was the next morning, after they had already eaten and Toby had bathed and begun to pack, that she noticed something odd about Kjavaeos. The previous evening, she had placed the sword with Skysyr on the velvet stand next to her bed that the Fairies had provided for her to keep the swords, and there it was, but there was something different to it as well. The first time Toby walked past, she had to glance at it again for it had seemed, out of the corner of her eye, that there was a sword on the velvet stand that she didn't know. When her eyes fell on the familiar outline of Kjavaeos, it seemed to her that there was something... off about it.

She said nothing, however, for in the brightness of the morning and the scurry of preparations for her and the other dragons to leave, it seemed a minor thing compared to all that faced them. Despite the enormity of the situation and her impending separation from Theo, she couldn't find it in her to be upset or nervous. Even the imminent destruction of the world seemed managable when she had been awoken by soft kisses and a murmured affectation.

She returned from her bath to find that Theo had been called away, but she was unconcerned. He wouldn't let her leave without being there, and she didn't even have to struggle to convince herself of it. Strapping Skysyr to her belt, she went to pick up Kjavaeos and nearly threw her arm out of its socket.

She grabbed the sheath and moved to strap it to her waist, but instead of the feather-light weight it always seemed to be in her palm, it instead seemed to be made of solid stone, jerking her back towards the velvet stand. "Wha...?" Toby stared at the sword for a long moment, examining her own hand, then reached out to grab the hilt. The normally cool metal seemed ice cold, painfully so, to her palm and she jerked her hand back with a surprised hiss.

A knock on her door drew her attention for a moment and she looked over her shoulder as Julie stepped inside. She was once again dressed in her squire outfit, her blonde hair pulled up in a braided bun around the back of her head. Toby had to concentrate to reconcile this smiling, confident, red-eyed swordswoman with the snide, smirking, mean cheerleader that she'd known only a year ago.

"Hey. Why aren't you ready to get going? The dragons are all waiting for you in the Courtyard. Fizzybink gets coronated tonight so we can't throw you any huge going away bash or anything, but nearly everyone in Avalon is there to cheer you on."

"It's Kjavaeos. I can't pick it up." Toby pointed at the sword, a stupefied expression on her face.

"What? But.. it's always light as a feather for you." Julie strode over to them, reaching out to try and pick Kjavaeos up. It didn't budge for her either. "Huh... a spell?"

"It must be. I can't imagine anything else." Toby considered for a moment, then looked around her. "Verum. Hey! Fairy Godmother! We need you."

_POP!_ "You called?"

Toby eyed the outfit that Verum was wearing. It seemed that all of the ruffles, lace, and other frilly items that she'd favored as an apprentice had only been magnified at her promotion to full Fairy Godmother status. Idly, the Storyteller wondered how Verum fit through doors with those miles and miles of lace and poofs making her as large as a human marshmallow. She brushed the thoughts aside, pointing at Kjavaeos. "I can't pick it up."

Verum's eyebrows shot into her pure white bangs. "What? That can't be. Kjavaeos was given to you and chose you... it should be light as a feather for you."

Toby shrugged. "Well, maybe it doesn't want me anymore."

Verum tried several times to lift the sword but it didn't seem to matter what she tried or what charms or enchantments she plied. She even tried taking the spider-web woven cord off to see if Kjavaeos was "upset that it was kept hidden." Toby personally thought that was according the sword too much personality and if it was capable of such reasoning was simply throwing a child-like temper tantrum.

Thane and Devon were the next to join them in their little circle around the problematic sword, having come to see why it was taking them all so long to get ready. Soon after, Fiz himself graced the room, swearing up and down that there had been no unauthorized visitors to Avalon and that the wards that protected Toby's room were completely secure and that this couldn't possibly be a case of sabotage. After all, Kjavaeos was made from an older, more potent magic than anyone in Avalon could hope to wield -- other than Toby herself, after all, and she was sure she hadn't done anything different from normal.

"What's going on?" Theo asked, entering the room to join the talking throng. Toby smiled to see him, then shrugged.

"I can't pick Kjavaeos up. No one can."

"Huh? That's weird." The blue dragon moved forward, peering at the sword curiously. He reached out and poked the end of the hilt and the sword slid two inches to the side. Everyone froze, staring down at the sword. No one had been able to budge it even a hair.

"... Theo..." Verum began in a very slow, very surprised voice. "... can you ... pick the sword up?"

"I, uh, I dunno," he replied, swallowing hard as he stared at the sword on the velvet stand.

"Well, try!" Julie exclaimed.

"Okay, okay!" Obediantly, Theo reached out and closed his hand around the hilt. No one breathed. The sword must have been lighter than he expected because he jerked it several feet off its stand, then caught up to it and slowed it down as he held it up.

"Buh... wah?" was Theo's incoherent response.

"_Oh._ Oh, very interesting," Verum murmured, staring at Theo and the sword. "Try and give it to Toby." Theo looked at Toby and the brunette shrugged in a 'why not?' gesture. Reaching out, she moved to take the sword from Theo. As soon as it began to transfer into her hands, the sheer weight of it nearly knocked Toby over. Theo snatched it back, using his other hand to steady Toby.

Verum's eyes were huge. "Theo..." she began again, her voice trembling in excitement. "Draw the sword."

Theo closed his hand around the sword and drew it in one smooth motion. The blade seemed to go on forever, smooth as the calm surface of a lake, shining silver with faint runes etched into its surface. It was a whole sword again -- not three pieces -- and it practically glowed, a shining blade obviously made of no ordinary metal. A collective murmur of shock ran through the assembled beings. Verum rounded on Toby, her silver eyes intense.

"What _exactly_ happened last night?"

Toby went bright red, a color that was only rivaled by the shade that had sprung to Theo's cheeks. "Wh-wh-what?"

"Storyteller, think about it. You placed the sword there last night -- this morning, it has decided to reject you and instead wishes to be wielded by Theodore. Verum only wishes to know what was said to have caused it to do so," Thane said, reasonably, as if trying to spare the couple's embarrassment.

Theo went even more red, but realization was dawning in Toby's eyes. "Oh. Oh my. The story Nigelle told me..." She turned to look at the sword, her jaw slack. "That sword was given to the Silver Lady by the Dragonmother after the Silver Lady promised to never love anyone other than the Dragonmother's slain son. It's name is _Promise_ in an old tongue."

"And I promised you..." Theo began, trailing off, and the two stared at each other in shock.

"Hm, well, that's no surprise then. Promises are very powerful things here in Believe, after all," Verum chirped. Then she reached out and patted Theo on the shoulder. "You are its carrier now, Theo. I guess Toby will just have to spend more time befriending Skysyr."

Toby's hand went to the sword hanging by her side. Somehow, without the cumbersome weight of two swords strapped to her hip, the smaller blade seemed to .. fit. As if it had found its place at her side, no longer jostled by the other, older blade. It was a good sword -- one of the best, Georgette had told her. It was no sword-forged-from-the-tooth-of-the-original-dragon, but it would protect her with all its strength. Toby was reassured. Plus, this meant that the Beserkerqueen of the Trolls, the Jade Lady, would have no reason to grind Toby's bones to make her bread or whatever it was she had in mind.

"Well... Now that that's figured out, I hate to rush you all, but the world is ending," Devon remarked. The dry tone of her voice brought everyone back to the present -- and to matters at hand.

"Of course. Storyteller, are you ready?" Thane dipped his head, crimson-and-obsidian eyes gazing at her intently through the curtain of his ebony hair. She nodded once, grabbing her bag and slinging it to her shoulder. "Then let us face the throng." He turned to leave the room, followed by the others. Theo fell into step next to Toby, his hand finding hers and gently grasping it as they walked.

They emerged into the Great Hall to find it filled to the brink with every single being that could cram into the massive space. Fairies of every color, tall and short Elves, the clipclop of the shifting Centaurs, and other beings that Toby couldn't even begin to identify peered at them, erupting into cheers and a wild, whirling melody played from instruments of every size and shape. The last time Toby had left through the Great Hall, the Fairies had been silent, reassuring, but somber. War had come to their lands. Now the world was ending but everyone seemed intent on bequeathing as much of their energy and will to the dragons and the Storyteller that it was nearly deafening.

Birds and winged creatures overhead showered them with feathers and flowers; Fairies tossed small white grains that Toby realized was probably salt in front of them as they walked over it; every creature saluted as Thane and Devon in front then the others passed by them. In the large doors of the courtyard they paused. The Courtyard beyond was empty except for the two green dragons who had already shifted and draped several packs onto their back. In the arch of the doorway, Fiz turned and embraced Toby.

"Be careful, Toby. I only wish I could go with you..."

Toby laughed softly. "No you don't. Your people love you and they would be sad to see you go." He smiled at her and released her, stepping back. The brunette turned to see both Julie and Dominic standing there.

"Where's Georgette?" she asked.

"Jousting windmills," Dominic replied and Toby couldn't tell if he was joking or not. In the next moment, however, he had swept her up in a tight hug, whispering in her ear, "be careful, Tobydoby, or I'll never hear the end of it from your mom. Got it?"

Toby could only smile at him, any response caught in the tightness of her throat. Next to say good-bye was Julie, then Verum, who wept profusely and promised to bubble-pop to them the instant they so much as breathed her name. Finally, there was only Theo standing there, sword strapped to his waist, eyes a maelstrom of colors. She swallowed.

"Be a good ambassador, okay?" she offered with a small, lop-sided smile. "Make sure they don't start something really stupid..."

He nodded once, then stepped forward, his hands sliding to her cheeks. He gazed at her for a moment. "I will be with you soon," he murmured, then swept her up in his arms and kissed her. She flung her arms around him, clinging to him for those last few seconds, oblivious to the deafening roar of the assembled fairy tale creatures. He released her what seemed like an eternity later, kissing her forehead before stepping back. She inhaled a shaky breath, filled her eyes with the sight of him one last time, then turned and faced the Courtyard, where one black and one red dragon had joined the two green ones.

Thane lowered his long, wedge-like head, whuffing at her reassuringly. The smell of his smoky breath made her smile, and she moved forward to sit down in his palm.

_The compass, please. We need to know where we're going._ Thane's voice chimed inside of her head and she fumbled for the little wooden box, holding it open. She inhaled slowly, concentrating on _Demora's nearest tail, Demora's nearest tail... _The needle snapped to hover in one direction and Thane nodded once in approval.

_Hold on, we're off to save the world! _Devon trumpted in her head, the ruby dragon dazzling like a living flame as she inhaled, drawing herself up. Then her maw parted and fire rippled from between her teeth, only it was fire like Toby had never seen before. It wasn't a symphony of reds and oranges and yellows, but more like a fire made out of pure rubies, glittering and glimmering as it snaked around them. Toby watched in awe, not even nervous as the flame lapped at her toes. Then it washed over them, and she felt a strange sort of warmth fill her and the strangest sensation as if she was falling, drifting through the air to .. somewhere else.

As the great walls and arches of Avalon faded away, through the flames the last thing Toby could see was Theo's face, his eyes swirling with love and the promise he'd made her.

**Book 2 Fin.**

**((**So still have an epilogue coming but that's it for this book. If you've any questions about the story or the plot or whatever that you'd like to see in a FAQ just drop me a line in the comments, via email, or in a PM. Thanks everyone for sticking through the ups and downs of this story and hopefully you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Now, back to my (already failing) NaNoWriMo attempt and eventually Book 3. :D **))**


	35. Epilogue

PatP Epi

**Epilogue.**

"Tonight, reports of strange occurences and unexplained events are flooding in from all over the world. No official word has been received as to the source of these disturbances, but inside sources suggest that international governments are all confounded by the recent rash of unusual reports. Complaints register from weird lights in the backyard to reports of sightings of fantastical and downright mythical beings. One such story is the one of Mrs. Edlestein from Oneonta, New York. Mrs. Edlestein, can you please explain to us what happened?"

"Yes, yes, of course. I was standing right here," the woman gestured at the corner of the neat lawn she was standing in, surrounded by the white picket fence, mailbox at hand. "I was checking my mail, you see, I'm waiting for a postcard... Then I look up, and what do I see? Well...! It was like... like a giant lizard! The thing was huge, bigger than a bus, I'm sure! And it was just ... walking down the street, calm as can be! I screamed and called my husband Earl, but by the time he got out here -- he has arthritis in his knees you see, very bad at this time of year -- it was gone, just like that!"

"Ma'am, what do you think this beast might have been?" the reporter asked, very seriously. The woman paused for a moment, rubbed a wrinkled chin, then looked up at the reporter with wide-eyes.

"Perhaps a... a dinosaur? I swear, that was how big it was!"

"Thank you Mrs. Edlestein. Back to you in the newsroom, Tim."

"Thanks Sheryl." The well-groomed man reached up, touching his ear, a furrow of intense concentration wrinkling his otherwise smooth brow. His eyes focused, his head raised, a strange look on his normally calm face. "I'm being told that the President has called a press conference and is making a statement right now. We're going live to Washington, D.C., where the press conference is convening as we speak."

"--confounding and confusing situations. I wish to reassure all people that these are not hoaxes. Neither are they the result of foreign, malicious agents. Instead, something far more incredible is occuring even as we speak. I wish to introduce to you a very special young woman that I met this morning. She will be able to explain what is happening far better than I can -- I only hope you all listen as intently as you can."

A young girl with a pretty face and blonde hair pulled back into a long braid wrapped around the back of her head stepped onto the podium from the shadows. She was wearing a black tunic with matching black pants and silver-lined boots. Over the top of her tunic she wore a half-breast place of silver armor, etched with ancient runes and set with leaves of emeralds. She raised her head and crimson eyes swept the assembled press as a storm of flashes and mutters raced through the room. Lowering her eyes to the paper in front of her, she took a slow, deep breath, then began to speak, her voice calm and strong.

"Hello. My name is Julie and I am here on behalf of the Fairy Court of Avalon. I know many of you are confused and worried by what is happening around us, but I'm here to tell you not to be afraid. Many thousands of years ago, those things that we have now relegated to myth and legend were in fact alive and well and part of our world. A mirror to our lands, a kingdom of fantastical beings named Believe once thrived alongside of us until a deep Sleep took over and deprived us of the magic and wonder that we now only allocate to children and infants.

"That all is changing. Believe has been reawakened and its people are rejoining us in what they jokingly call the mundane world. Many of them are confused -- many more don't even realize how many years it's been since they were last awake. This is a scary and traumatic time for them just the same as it is for you. The next few weeks are going to be difficult for all involved but I ask that you approach these beings with the same respect and understanding that you would expect if you were suddenly transported to a strange land filled with things you don't recognize.

"Myself and my colleague, Sir Dominic, have already met with the President of the United States at the request of the King of the Fairies. Across the world other delegates are meeting with all the heads of state that will allow us audience. Our interest is simple -- we wish for our two lands to be united once again without any ill-will or harm to any of our people. Over the next few months you may come in contact with things that you once thought impossible from Fairies and Elves to Dragons, Centaurs, and many more. We will be setting up appropriate avenues for everyone to ask questions about these incredible beings and receive answers to help them as promptly as possible.

"Again, I can't urge you enough, these are wonderful beings who once filled our world with magic and life. I only hope you all can find it in your hearts to offer a kind hand or a bit of understanding to any denizens of Believe you have the luck and good fortune to come across."

There was a moment of silence as she finished speaking, every face turned to her, every jaw slightly slack with disbelief. Standing in the glaring light, she swallowed once and the movement seemed to shock every reporter into thrusting their hands in the air, waving frantically as they shouted out their questions. Crimson eyes swept back and forth, overwhelmed by the sheer volume of demanding.

"Is this some sort of April's Fool joke?! Or a hoax for a new movie?!"

"What proof do you have of your claims?"

"Are they aiming to take over the world?"

"What?" Julie jerked back, her eyes widening slightly. "No! That's absurd. They have no designs on world domination, trust me. King Fizzybink wouldn't let that happen."

"King Fizzybink?!"

"Is that the King of the Fairies?"

"Why isn't he here today?"

"Why do you speak for this King?"

Julie pointed at the one who'd shouted out the last question. "Ah. Good question! I'm actually a Squire, in training to become a Knight. In the land of Believe Knights are the ones who keep peace and make sure that everyone gets along with everyone and behaves appropriately in the mundane world."

"There are those who won't behave?"

She frowned slightly. "Well, yes. Just as there are humans who are in jail -- the people of Believe are individuals just like you. But the vast majority of them just want to live their lives quietly and in the way they're used to. Any others will be dealt with swiftly by the Knights."

Questions erupted again, but the blonde raised her hands, waving them all silent. "Please, I don't have any more time for questions. Rest assured, this is a good thing." She paused, a small smile sliding over her face. "Haven't you all at one point in your life thought back to when you were a kid and you believed in fairies or swore that you'd seen a unicorn or dreamed of flying on a dragon? As we grow up we're taught that those sorts of things can't happen, that we're just fooling ourselves."

She leaned forward, her voice hushed but vibrant with enthusiasm. "You don't have to wish anymore. You don't have to feel silly for thinking that the world would be just a little bit better with something magical, something wonderful in it. Magic is real. Everything you dreamed of as a kid is real."

Straightening, she smiled, her eyes dancing. "Don't believe me? Go see for yourself with your own eyes."

"Thank you all for listening to me." Dipping her head politely, she collected her papers then moved to step off the podium, leaving behind her a sea of hushed adults, wonder etched across their faces.


	36. Book 3!

**Book 3!**

... is now underway! Simply click on my page then look for Nine Tales of a Storyteller.

As always, thank you for reading, and I truly hope you enjoy.

-- Amber


End file.
